You Love Who You Love
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Kelsey, Tiffany, and Kate are long time friends sharing an apartment in NYC because of college. Kelsey is home alone cleaning up when suddenly, the greasers appear in their living room, changing all their lives forever. Close friendships begin to develop because of this. Will they sprout into romances? Written by: dallywinston4ever, and gleekragtimer96, greasy girl love RATEDM:lang
1. 7 Hot Guys and 3 Confused Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, I own the three girls**

_**another shot out to gleekragtimer96 for writing this with me :)**_

_**Just to let you guys know, Kelsey, Tiffany, and Kate are real people. gleekragtimer96 is Kelsey, Tiffany is me (dallywinston4ever), and Kate is greasy girl love. I figured, it's easier to place ourselves into this situation because we would know what each other would do in situations (if that makes sense). But ANYWAYYYYYY, read, review, stuff like that :)**_

* * *

**Kelsey POV****  
**  
Today is Friday, which means my day off from classes for college, and how do I spend it? Cleaning up the mess that my two best friends Tiffany, and Kate created. There's stuff thrown all over; thankfully, almost done getting it all. We have a three bedroom apartment that we have to share because all three of us go to college in same place, New York City. Every bedroom has a bathroom, and we also have a kitchen, and then since Tiff knows the owner of the building, he hooked us up with a room with a mini stage, a mini STAGE, which helps because Kate and I are majoring in Theatre. Tiff is majoring in Graphic Design but also taking a few theater classes.  
I look at the clock. It's five thirty, which means she should be here any minute now since her last class is at five.

I pick up yet another dirty tissue (ew!) off the coffee table, and see a DVD. Recently we watched The Outsiders movie, which is lying open on the table. I gotta say, it was pretty good, and the guys were really hot (especially Darry...) but Tiffany is the one who REALLY got into it. I mean obsessed; she has posters and drawings of Dallas all over her room!

"Do they really have to leave all this trash around? I mean, there IS a trashcan," I say to myself. I pick up a pizza box and open it to find two moldy pieces of pizza inside. "Eww!"

"What's in the box, hot stuff?" I hear a voice behind me say. I whip around to find seven guys standing there. I look at all of them and realize something very important: They are the seven main greasers from the movie. Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit and Steve. I must be dreaming, I must.

"Did one of those knuckle heads slip something into my iced tea today, or this real?" I blink, like in the movies, but when I open my eyes, they're still there.

"This a Soc house?" Who I remember as Steve asks me.

"Do I look like a freakin' Soc to you?!" I yell. They all give me a weird look, and I realize that they're probably as freaked out as I am. "Oh, sorry about that, but what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Darry begins to say. He's the one I really came to like in the movie. People said I reminded them of him, but I don't see it. "One minute, we're sitting around, the next, we're in a big crowded city in someone's apartment," Suddenly, the door flies open.

"I AM NOT A MURDERER!" Tiffany screams. This was a little inside joke when we were in a musical together. Ever since then, whenever we wanted to be known we were walking into the room and to not freak someone out, we would scream, 'I AM NOT A MURDERER!' She stops dead in her tracks and closes the door as she sees the guys. "Well shoot Kelsey, ya should've called if there are seven smokin' hot guys in our apartment!"

"You think we're hot?" the one I think is Johnny says softly.

"Well yeah! Of course I do!" She replies.

"Well, lets' focus on the important thing of how the hell did they get here?!" I say to Tiff.

"If you two need a moment…" Darry begins to say.

"Oh don't worry, this happens all the time. We don't mean it," Tiff says.

"Besides, we wouldn't want to leave these two broads alone, it might escalate into somethin' awesome, man." He looks tough and mean, so I think his name is Dally.

"Who you callin' a broad jackass?!" Tiffany says to him  
with a smirk on her face. Here we go, exactly what we need, a fight and knowing Tiff, she'll fight, I think. He smirks back at her.

"Damn girl! You gotta mouth on you!" Two-Bit says. I can only sigh, which gets all of their attention.

"Can we PLEASE, get back, to the matter, at hand, PLEASE!" I say.

"Dallas, and Two-Bit, hush up now," Darry says.

"THANK YOU DARRY!"

"Umm…, how do you know my name?" he asks me. Oh crap, that's right, they think they're real and NOT in a movie, crap. Tiffany and I exchange looks then go back and look at the guys.

"Well, it's a long story…" I begin to say.

"Long story short, you guys aren't real," Tiffany says. That's just great, freak them out even more, good job Tiff.

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout girly, we're as real as the nose on Steve's face, and that's HUGE!" Two-Bit says.

"Hey!" Steve yells at Two-Bit.

"Why don't you guys take a seat while Tiff and I sort this out," I pull Tiff into the kitchen area and we go on the other side of the bar area. I quickly tell her to keep our conversation to a whisper.

"Dude this is great, the greasers ACTUALLY in our apartment!" She says.

"Yes it is, but how are we going to explain and board seven guys in our apartment who are from 1960 IN 2012?!" I shake her by her shoulders a little bit.

"… Actually, 1980's, the plot line is based in 1966, so yeah," I release her and put my head in my hands.

"Tiff…"

**Darry POV**

"Hey Darry, she's a lot like you!" Soda says to me with a smile.

"Aw, stop it."

"I'm serious! I think her name was Kelsey, or Kel, or something like that. Whatever that other girl called her."

"Tiff?" Dally says. We all look over at him in shock.

"How do ya remember her name, Dally? You never can remember names that well," Johnny quietly says. Dally then looks over at her.

"Well, she definitely made an impression on me that's for damn sure, man."

"Damn Dally, you just met her and ya already wanna screw her!" Two-Bit says.

"Naw man, I don't know, it's a different feelin' this time, man. It's almost like I DON'T want to do that to her."

**Kelsey POV**

"Well, thankfully, the Patterson's just moved out of the space next door. We could just ask John if they can stay there," I say to Tiffany. She sighs, obviously in disappointment in not having them stay in our place.

"Fine," she turns her head over to the guys and chuckles. She then looks back at me,

"I think they're talkin' 'bout you over there Kel."

"What do ya mean talking about me..." I look over and see Darry looking at me, and blush. But then I see something even more interesting: Dallas looking at Tiff with a smirk plastered on his face. "Looks like someone's eyeing YOU up by the looks of it."

"Really?! Who is it?"

"I don't remember all their names from the movie! I'm not as obsessed as you," I shake my head at her.

"Then how do you know Darry's then, HMMM?" I feel a soft blush form on my face.

"Just go call John and I'll go talk to them," she then walks over to the phone and I walk over to the guys and stand in front of the TV with the couch directly in front of me and a chair to my right and left. I stare all of them down as I give them the scoop. "So, here's what's gonna happen, Tiffany is calling the guy who owns this place. There's an empty apartment next to us. Tiff is gonna see if you guys could stay there. It's a four bedroom, two bath..." Dally then cuts me off.

"We have to share?! Ugghhh..." I glare at the troublemaker.

"Deal with it. ANYWAY, I'm leaving it up to you guys how to pair up. Also, since you guys AREN'T FROM THIS TIME PERIOD, we will be looking after you. Don't do anything stupid," I glance over at the chair Two-Bit and Dally are sitting in.

"Hey, he's the one ya gotta worry 'bout!" Two-Bit says, pointing at Dally innocently. Tiffany then walks over and leans on the chair that Dally in Two-Bit are sitting in, closer to Dally, of course.

"We're clear for the apartment next door. So, what were you guys saying?" she says.

"Apparently I'm the bad guy here doll," Dally says to her.

"I ain't your doll," she says back.

"Whatever you say doll," she sighs at his comment to her.  
Just then, we hear someone's stomach growl. By the looks that he is getting, it must have been Pony's.

"Food, then need food Tiff! And since YOU'RE the EXPERT," I say to Tiff.

"Alright," she then leads the guys into the kitchen and they sit in the stools along the bar, which is where we usually eat anyway. Darry is still sitting where he was and I am where I usually sit.

"Well, you handled that quite well," he says to me. God, is it wrong to love a fictional character?

"Why, thank you. I've learned from dealing with Tiffany and Kate on a daily basis that you have to yell to be heard," he laughs.

"I know that feeling all too well," we then look at each other for a moment then hear commotion coming from the kitchen area.

"Ya know, in 2012, this is what's known as SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" Tiff yells. Two-Bit then falls off his bar stool laughing his butt off.

"See? Daily basis," we then both walk over to the kitchen and see that Dally is holding Tiff by the waist from behind while she is trying to cook. I got to say, they would be cute together, from a friends point of view anyway.

"Do ya WANT me to stick this frying pan up your ass?!" she says to him.

"You would like to see that, wouldn't ya," Dally says in a low voice.

"Dally, HAHAHA, stop before, HAHA, I DIE!" Two-Bit tries to say as he rolls around on the floor.

"Dallas Winston…" I hear Darry say in almost a low animalistic growl. Dally then let's go of Tiff.

"Fine, I'll lay off, Superman," Dally says. I look back at Darry. Dally then sits down on one of the barstools.

"Nice going, Superman," I chuckle a little bit when I say this to Darry and he only shrugs.

"So, what are we having, since no one really told us?" Steve asks.

"A bunch of crap I found in the fridge. Deal with it," Tiff says.

"Sounds like you, Soda," Pony begins to say, "Mixing every damn thing that we have."

"Watch your mouth kid," Darry warns Pony.

"Oh, don't worry, her and Kate say worse things than that, WAY worse things…" then, I see an egg fall to the floor and break.

"Mother fuckin' son of a piece of crap!" She says. I look at Darry.

"See what I mean?"

"You have a crazier family than me!" Darry says to me. Tiffany then turns the stove off and leans against the counter.

"You haven't even met one of us yet. Kate still has class, she won't be home until nine thirty," She says.

"School?" Two-Bit begins, "You broads still go to SCHOOL!?"

"Yeah, and in 2012, no one says broad anymore, it's kind of offensive if ya know what I mean."

"I sure do, doll," I hear Dally say. Tiff only sighs, as Steve asks,

"So where's the food?"

"In the frying pan, get it yourself, I ain't your damn slave!"

"Do ya want to be?" Dally asks her in a low seductive voice. She bites her tongue, probably trying to stop herself from saying something she'll regret. Dally just laughs.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

* * *

At nine thirty, Kate walks in.

"I AM A MURDERER!" she screams then walks into the kitchen completely oblivious to the guys sitting there, "Tiff, you are never gonna believe what they had us do today in dance, I'm sweatin' all over if ya know what I mean. Ya might need to help me with some of those moves since you're a LOT more flexible than I am since you've dance since you were, like three..."

"Ummm, Kate?" Tiff asks.

"Huh?" she turns around and notices the guys, "What's with the guys? New neighbors?"

"Well, remember the movie we just watched? And yes, neighbors," Tiff says to her.

"Yeah, but what does… OOH!" Her eyes go wide. "I'm still confused as hell though,"

"God you're blond! I'll explain everything later."

"I'm not blond!"

"Exactly!"

"So are you guy's all sisters?" Soda asks us.

"No," I begin to say, "We have been long time friends and we ended up getting accepted to three different colleges all in New York City. So we split the money for this apartment. Tiff knows John so we don't have to pay rent which helps a LOT."

"So how old are all y'all?" Two-Bit asks.

"We're all eighteen. Kelsey's the oldest, Kate's the youngest," Tiffany explains.

"What colleges do you guys go to?" Darry asks.

"I go to NY Academy of Art, Kelsey goes to Julliard, and Kate goes to NYADA," Tiffany explains to the guys.

"Art?" Dally questions.

"Yes, good job! Ya know like pictures and paintings!" Tiffany says like she's talking to a five year old which makes all of laugh except for Dally; he only smirks and bites his lip.

"Smartass," he says.

"ANYWAY, we all have off from college classes Saturday and Sunday. I have off Thursdays, Kate has off on Tuesdays, and Tiffany has off Wednesdays, just so you know," I explain to the guys.

"Oh! And if you can't find us, we're within our rooms or if you go through that door there, we're practicing either a dance, or a song, or Tiff's drawing. Now, I'm stinkin' up the place so I'm gonna go get a shower," Kate leaves and goes into her room.

"How did you broad-, girls get the money to afford all this?!" Steve asks us.

"My parents won the lottery and gave the money to the three of us for college use," I tell him. Gosh, these guys are FULL of questions.

"What is that door for?" Steve points at my bedroom door.

"That's my room. Down the hall are Tiffany's and Kate's rooms. Each room has a bathroom and a door that leads out to the balcony,"

"WHICH," Tiff interrupts me, "Has a great view of Times Square if I might add."

"Damn, you guys go everything!" Dallas says.

"You better believe it,"

"Here," I begin to say, "I'll show you guys to your place. Follow me."

**Tiffany POV**

Everyone leaves except for Dally. He is now standing in front of me, with his signature smirk on his face.

"Aren't you gonna go with them?" I ask.

"I just wanted to look at your face one last time," he replies. How cheesy! I know what he's REALLY looking at.

"Ya know, you live right next door. You can look at my face anytime ya want."

"Yeah, I know. See ya tomorrow doll," he then winks at me and walks out of the apartment. I walk over and sit on one of the two steps that separate the living area and the kitchen area.

"Who would've thought?" I say to myself.

"Who would've thought what, Tiffy?" Kelsey says as she closes the door.

"That the greasers would be living RIGHT next door!" I lie.

"I think Dallas has an eye for ya, just saying."

"What about you and Darry, huh?! And did you see how Soda was looking at Kate?!" she looks at me and tilts her head slightly.

"No, I didn't, and I don't think she realized it either. And shut up about me and Darry, he probably doesn't even like me like that!"

"Yeah, SURE! And I didn't want to make Soda feel awkward if I pointed the look he was giving Kate, I do have A LITTLE bit of a heart." I smile.

**Darry POV**

"Alright guys, pair up and pick your rooms," I tell the guys then hear the chatter of the gang.

"I'm bunkin' with Soda!" Pony says.

"Come on Steve- O," Two-Bit says. Johnny then walks slowly over to me.

"Can I bunk with you Darry?" he asks me softly.

"Sure little buddy," I say ruffling his hair. He then smiles and walks down the hall to go to what I'm guessing would be our room. Dallas walks into the apartment. I begin to walk away towards Johnny when I hear Soda.

"Ahem," I turn around, "Kelsey and Darry, sittin' in a tree,"

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G," Dally finishes, of course, be immature about it guys.

"Yeah yeah, make fun, but don't think I didn't see you lookin' at Kate," I say to Soda. I then see him blush a little bit. He then looks over at Dally.

"What about Dally, HUH?!"

"What about Dally?" Dal says, "Yeah, I like Tiff. So what?"

"So what?! You even said it was different, what you were feeling and such!" Soda says.

"So what man? How 'bout everyone go to sleep. We can gawk at 'em tomorrow, remember that," at that, we head to our rooms that we were sharing, well, except Dally since there's an odd number of us. I lie down next to Johnny and head fast asleep, idly thinking about Kelsey as I fall into the black abyss.


	2. One Down, Two To Go

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Kate POV**

I'm woken up by a knocking sound coming from the door to our apartment. Who could it be? It's only seven in the morning! I get up and slowly walk out of my room and over to the door and open it to reveal Soda standing there. I raise my eyebrows at him, noticing he's only wearing boxers. Hot, I think to myself.

"We, umm don't have any food for breakfast," he says sounding slightly embarrassed, and then goes back to his apartment. I go back into our apartment and close the door. I smile and laugh to myself as I head to Kelsey's door and open it up.

"Kel, wake up. The guys are awake and who KNOWS what they'll need," I say. She wakes up with no problem and goes out into the living room. I head over to Tiff's room and go inside, "Tiff, wake up, the guys need food," no answer. I knew this was going to be difficult. I sigh and leave our apartment and enter the gang's right next door. Noticing all of them are shirtless, I shake my head and announce, "Who wants to wake up Tiff!" Immediately, Dally walks forward, and even with Darry's  
warnings, he continues to follow me back to the apartment.

**Dallas POV**

We enter the girl's apartment and as we pass Kelsey, she gives me a dirty look as I enter Tiff's room. I sit on her bed next to her and look back towards the door. No one's here. I look back at her, her chest slowly rising up and down. I run my fingers through her hair.

"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping," I say quietly. If the guys say me right now, I'd be labeled as a softy for the rest of my freakin' life, man. But right now, I couldn't possibly care less.

**Tiffany POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see Dallas sitting next to me with his fingers caressing my hair. I look at him and our eyes meet. I smirk at him and he shoots one back. Him running his fingers through my hair is very soothing.

"You gonna stop before I fall asleep again and all of you possibly starve since Kate and Kelsey both don't know how to cook a decent meal?" I ask him still with my smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not," he says. I shrug.

"Maybe I just won't make YOU food and let YOU starve then, how 'bout that?" He chuckles.

"You're a tough broad aren't ya, doll?"

"I told ya before, I ain't your doll or a broad, GREASE." He smirks even bigger. I push him out of the way as I sit up. "Now let me get out of bed so the guys don't start eating the furniture, or each other," He holds his hands out to me and I hesitate, but I take his hands in mine and he helps me up. We end up meeting each other's eyes for a moment. Just then, I hear footsteps.

"Enough with the lovey- dovey Tiffy, you can get to know your idol later. We gotta feed these guys before they destroy their apartment. Pony's stomach is going monster on us," Kelsey says.

"That kid is always hungry, man," Dally says as he slowly takes his hands away from mine, "Let's go," he says to me.

"Fine," I begin to say, "I'll go get some crap on the stove. Tell the guys that the menu is eggs and bacon if you guys are over there before me," I groggily leave the room and glare at Kelsey. Did she really have to interrupt that wonderful moment, really?

**Kelsey POV  
**  
I slowly walk closer to Dallas. I don't care if he towers over me, I'm not afraid of him. Well, maybe a little.

"You better not hurt her Dallas. I saw you in the movie, you're not faithful. She better be special enough that you don't break her heart or else you'll be seeing this fist straight into your jaw or WORSE," I say to him. He smirks at me. Is that all he does? Smirk?

"You're as bad as Darry, man."

"Yeah, well, she's basically my sister. So, don't hurt her. End of story," I push him out of her room going to the door to the hallway of the apartment building, and turn around to face him again. "By the way, I gotta admit, she has a HUGE crush on you and you two do look cute together. I approve, BARELY, just so you don't pull any bullshit on her," He smirks again, I swear if he does that one more time…

"I promise, Superwoman," he then keeps walking and enters the gangs apartment. I stop in my tracks.

"Superwoman…?" I then shake my head and keep walking until I'm in the apartment. I look over and see Tiff working at the stove with Soda trying to help her. Kate is sitting there watching him like he's a god. I walk over towards Darry and once he notices me, his whole face lights up.

"So, I heard the troublemaker got Tiff up," I sigh at Darry's comment.

"Yeah, he did," Kate then comes over to us.

"I swear, if they don't start going out in the next day or so, I'm gonna force them in a corner or somethin'," Kate says. Darry tries hard not to laugh. I hold my hand over my mouth so I don't laugh either. Kate, gotta love her. I then look back at her.

"I agree, they would make a cute couple, but… I'm just scared… that's all," I say. Darry looks at me.

"That Dally will hurt her?" I nod at Darry. He then proceeds to put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. I've never seen the boy so in love before. I think he truly cares about her and won't hurt her like all the other dumb broads from our time, and if he does," he smiles at me, "I'll be right there pounding his face in." I smile at him and as I look at his hand, I feel myself blush a little bit. Kate sees it and smiles mischievously.

"SPEAKING of cute couples…" then she darts her eyes between me and Darry.

"KATE!" I push her a little, she laughs and goes over to help in making of the food, or to gawk at Soda, but then again, who wouldn't? I turn to Darry.

"See what I mean? Her and Tiff do this to me all the time." He laughs. God, I love his laugh.

"She does have a point though," he says, making my eyes widen at his comment.

"What?!" I say in shock. He laughs, again.

"Superwoman? That's what Dally was mumbling when he came in here… you're a lot like me ya know," I smile at him.

"Well… what do you say to getting a grand ol' tour of New York with me later on then?" I ask with a grin. He smiles wide.

"I say that's a great idea," he glances over at Soda, then at Pony, "Just so those two are taken care of in our absence."

"I think Kate has the Soda problem under control, and I think Pony's fine. He's always connected at the hip to Johnny," I then see the two in the corner laughing.

"Okay, sounds good to me then. By the way, what's goin' on with Kate and Soda?" I chuckle, wasn't it obvious?

"I think what we're seeing there, my dear Watson, is the development of young love."

"Watson?" he looks confused.

"Sherlock Holmes?" he thinks and then has an OH! moment, "I know, I'm corny," I blush.

"More like intellectual. It's a good thing. I like that," he looks straight into my eyes. Doesn't he know that makes me melt when he does that?!

"COME GET EGGS AND BACON!" Tiffany screams, ruining the moment. I sigh.

"Better get some before everyone else scarfs it up," I say to him. Darry laughs and goes and gets food. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I whip around and see a smiling Two-Bit standing there with a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Hey, I missed all the action!" I laugh at him.

"Get outta here, ya perv!" we exchange laughs and he goes over and sits next to Steve. I sigh and get food from Tiffany.

* * *

Later that day, Darry and I are sitting on a bench in the middle of Times Square. He continues to look around, completely stunned at everything.

"This is crazy!" he says.

"What's… oh yeah. You're from…"

"1966, this wasn't…"

"This wasn't like this then, I know. There's a lot more technology now. Lets' see… you guys had TV's back then right? Well, they were only black and white, right? No color?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now they're color, OBVIOUSLY. There's a lot more than that, but I don't want to overwhelm you."

"It's fine. I'm taking it better than most of the others. Poor Johnny, he's scared to death. He bunked with me last night and he was scared that you could turn the light off with a clap."

"I'm sorry… if there's anything we could do… I know!" I exclaim, and he looks at me, "We could make your apartment more like home!" He smiles at me.

"You don't have to. You've already done so much for us!"

"It's the least I could do. Besides, Tiff would probably go ballistic for the opportunity to design the Greasers apartment." He laughs a little bit.

"This is so weird…" he says. I'm confused, and look him in the eye.

"What do you mean, Darrel?"

"Please, call me Darry. As I was saying, I'm the leader, I'm not used to being helped out like this. I'm usually the one helping people. You're so much like me…" He then takes his hand in mine. His rough, warm hand is very comforting. We look into each other's eyes for a split second, and then I feel his soft, moist lips come into contact with mine.

We're not in Times Square anymore. It's just me and Darry, not 2012, or 1966, just somewhere, me and him, his warm, moist lips on mine. I lace my arms around his strong neck and he wraps his around my waist. I smile to myself in happiness as his tongue finds mine. Our tongues dance together, and it feels amazing. Finally, we have to leave our blissful world as we come up for air. He smiles at me.

"I like you Kelsey," he says nervously, still panting. I give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Oh really, I didn't quite notice by that intense, amazing kiss, Superman. I think you'll have to show me again," He smiles and we continue to kiss for a couple more minutes until he pulls back.

"Speaking of showing, I want to see that college that you keep speaking of."

"What, Julliard?" he nods and we stand up. He intertwines his fingers with mine.

"Show me the way, my Superwoman," he says. I smile to myself as we enter the subway. I've fallen in love with Superman, and he loves me back.

* * *

**Kate POV**

Around two o'clock, I'm sprawled out on the couch. Only Tiff is home and she's practicing a dance in the other room we have. I'm watching the news and the same old stories are always on, I don't understand how she can stand to watch this. I hear a knock at the door.

"COME IN!" I yell. I look over at the door and Soda walks in. I quickly sit right up and turn the TV off. "Oh hey Soda! Ya know, no one knocks 'round here."

"I just wanted to be polite, and ya didn't have to turn the TV off," he says shyly.

"It's okay," I say as he sits next to me. It feels like my heart is gonna jump out of my chest. I regain mu composure. "I don't really like watchin' the news anyway. The same old stories: murder, drug busts, rape, kidnappings..."

"Sounds like a nice place," he says sarcastically.

"You're tellin' me!" we both laugh and there's a moment of silence between the two of us. You can't even hear Tiff's music, which is a first.

"So, Darry went with Kelsey to go sightseeing today," Soda says with a grin.

"She couldn't stop talking about it this morning! I'm just sayin', they're probably a couple already," I laugh.

"Oh, they are. Darry told me he was gonna ask her today."

"D' AWWWWWW! Now only if we can get Tiff and Dally together," I say mischievously.

"They definitely need to just get it over with already," he agrees.

"They both are too stubborn though. Someone's gotta make the first move or push 'em in a corner or somethin',"

"Well," he looks straight into my eyes. Oh lord… "Sometimes ya gotta let love happen," there's another moment of silence. We stare into each other's eyes and I find myself smiling, as he says, "I should get goin', don't need Two-Bit and Steve destroyin' the place," he stands up.

"Aww man!" I say as I stand up. He comes over and hugs me. I hug him back slowly.

"Well, see ya around," he leaves the apartment. I flop back onto the couch and sigh. Sometimes ya gotta love happen, huh? Interesting….

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

It's around midnight when I walk out onto the balcony that is attached to our apartment. It's also attached to the other apartment that the guys are staying in but is separated by a tiny fence. I lean on the railing and look out at Times Square. This city never sleeps, I swear. It needs to take a freakin' nap. I come out here to think. It somehow clears my head. I'm so in thought that I barely hear a door open and close.

"Hey, whatcha doin' out here?" I hear a sly voice that could only belong to one person. Dallas Winston.

"Could've asked ya the same thing," I say without looking at him.

"I needed to think. What, you don't wanna look at me? Huh?" I sigh, and finally look over his way.

"Naw, just a dream I had that I'd rather not talk about. I just needed to clear my head that's all," I hear him jump over the little fence.

"Ya mind?"

"Go for it," I say as he leans on the railing and is inches away from me.

"You come out here to think?" he chuckles, "It ain't exactly quiet," I shrug.

"It helps me. What about you? You said you had to think too," I say defensively.

"Yeah," I feel his gaze come over to me, "Ya like New York?" for some reason, I don't think that's what he was thinking about.

"Of course, never a dull moment, let's just say that," I then shiver. It's normally not this cold out in September. He sees me shiver.

"Ya cold, doll? He chuckles.

"Just a tad."

"Here," he then takes his leather jacket off and puts it on me. "There, ya good now?"

"… yeah actually. Thanks," I say, warmed by both the jacket and his unexpected kindness.

"No problem, doll. Go get some sleep now, ya here?" he turns and jumps back over the fence.

"Wait!" I say and turn to him. He turns around and raises his eyebrows, "… I'm not your doll," he chuckles then bites his lip as he opens and closes his door to his room. I walk back inside and climb into bed as I realize something, "Wait, he forgot his jacket. Eh, I'll give it to him tomorrow."


	3. Pancakes, Muggings, and Mickey TShirts

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**_this is chapter is VERY LONG! i completely forgot to mention that every chapter is a different day. Ch1 was a friday, ch2 was a saturday, ch3 sunday, etc. So yeah :)_****  
**

* * *

**Kate POV**

I sit straight up coming out of yet another nightmare. Recently, I've been having so many, I've been waking up about to scream, only to stuff a pillow in my mouth to stop myself. I've wanted to tell Tiffany and Kelsey, but I don't want to worry them too much. I sniff the air, smelling something, something good…

_Pancakes? _I look at my bedside clock, eight a.m. It couldn't possibly be Tiff, she hates getting up early. So does Kelsey…

_Who the heck? _I groggily get up and slip my feet into my slippers. I walk out of my bedroom and see something I never thought I would ever see.

Kelsey at the stove, making chocolate chip pancakes, whistling a Taylor Swift song. I cock my head in confusion as she dances around the kitchen, flipping pancakes masterfully like she was a born chef. My jaw drops and I walk up to behind the bar, sitting down on one of the stools, watching my sissy. Finally, as she's singing the bridge, she sees me. She smiles widely, her face bright and happy.

"Well, morning sissy! Didn't expect you up this early," she says.

"Speak for yourself! It's eight in the morning, Kel! You're never up this early, what's up with you?"

"Well," a small blush appears on her face, "I'm just in a really good mood, and I decided to give Tiff a break in the making- food department," she says as she flips another pancake.

"I thought you couldn't make food?"

"Only pancakes," she says, turning the stove off, "That's why I buy those Stouffer meals. I can't make shit when it comes to food other than pancakes."

"Oh," I say as I steal apancake. I take a bite and a soft moan comes out of me. Damn that was good!"Kelsey, you're a pancake genius!" She grins.

"Thank you sissy! Now, go wake up sister number three so we can take these over to the guys," I laugh and point over towards the hallway leading to our bedrooms.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," I say pointing at a sleepy looking Tiff coming out of her room and into the kitchen area.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Tiff says while yawning. Kelsey then throws a pancake into her mouth. She moans.

"Another happy customer, Chef Kelsey," I say and pat her on the back.

"Dude, are ALL of these forUS?" Tiff asks as her hand gets swatted away by Kel from the plate. She groans and sits down next to me on another stool.

"We're SHARING them with the guys. I promised Darry," I grin at Kelsey's comment.

"So that's why you're in such a happy mood, and actually makin' food," I say.

"Good rhyme with the insult!"Tiff says and high five's me. When we both look at Kelsey, she's blushing like a tomato.

"So, you never told us about your all- day excursion with Darry yesterday," I say to her. She sighs.

"We kissed okay? And then Itook him to Julliard, then the Statue of Liberty-,"

"YOU GUYS KISSED?!" I get upand shake her a little bit, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Surprisingly, Tiff didn't join in on my yelling. I keep my eyes focused on Kelsey awaiting her answer.

"We were talking in Times Square about how much we have in common… and how Johnny's so afraid of the modern world. I told him that I'd do everything I can to make them feel at home, and… he said he liked me, and… we kissed," I squeal in joy as Kelsey blushes even more.

"Well, how was it? Is he a good kisser? Did you guys French it up? Was there fireworks? Did you-,"

"ALL OF THE ABOVE!" She screams. She then begins to calm down, "it was amazing. I guess we're going out now. Well, that's enough of that. Now, Kate, stop jumping up and down. Tiff…"Kel stops dead in her tracks and stares intensely at Tiff, I look, not noticing at first but then my eyes go wide. Tiffany is wearing Dallas Winston's leather jacket.

**Tiffany POV**

I could almost see the smoke coming out of Kelsey's ears,the fire in her eyes igniting. Kate's jaw was dropped, her eyes darting between me and Kelsey. Kelsey stepped forward, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Where did you get that?" she slowly says with a mixture of anger and protective in her voice. I instantly got angry, knowing what she's feeling. It makes me mad that she can only see the bad side of the greaser.

"Dallas gave it to me, no big deal-,"

"It IS a big deal Tiffany! Don't let him push you around, ya hear?"

"We didn't even DO ANYTHING! Iwas cold out on the balcony. He came out, we talked, and he gave me his jacket and walked back inside. He was being a gentleman, end of story. I didn't fucking kiss him like YOU did with Darry!" I got up and ran towards the door and opened it only to stop and turn around one last time, "And I can take care of myself!" I slam the door behind me and ran, tears streaming down my face.

I didn't care that I was only in a leather jacket and slippers. I just kept running, desperate to just be alone for once. I kept running, out of our apartment building and into the morning sun. I found an empty bench on the sidewalk and sat down, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't stop the tears.I can't believe what I had done.

_Tiff, she's only trying to protect you. She's basically your sister, she doesn't want to see you get hurt. _

_But she doesn'tknow him like I do! She doesn't get that he really can be kinda and considerate!_

_I ain't your doll. _

My words played out like a mantra over and over again as I continued to cry….

"Nice jacket," I look up, my eyes still wet. I see a man, in all black, smirking at me. The next moment, my world has gone the same color.

**Dallas POV**

I saw a man in black deliver a punch to my doll as I ran out of the building. _No one hurts my doll, _I thought as I took out my switchblade. I saw Tiffany fall, probably knocked out, on the bench she had been sitting on. I growled and jumped on the man's back, pinning him tothe ground, and put the switchblade to his throat.

"Stay away from her or you're dead," I hissed. The man's eyes were wide with fear and he nodded feverishly. I let him get up, but not before slashing his arm. He seethed in pain, clutching his arm. I smirked, "That's for hurting my girl, man. Now go," The guy scrambled off, scared out of his mind. I wanted to laugh, chase after him maybe, but I had bigger things to take care of.

I ran over towhere Tiffany lay. Sure enough, she was knocked out. She also had a big lump on her head; the son of a bitch must've hit her hard. I looked around, and picked up Tiffany bridal- style and quickly carried her back to her apartment.

**Darry POV**

"I didn't mean to hurt her! Ijust wanted to make sure she was okay!" Kelsey cried into my shoulder. I held my now-girlfriend tighter, letting her cry. I felt her pain, I had to make these kinds of decisions all the time with Soda's girlfriends.

"It's okay, hun," I told her again, hugging her, "Old Dally will find her, everything will be okay."

"Just so she comes back safe, I'll trust him fully," she said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," I let Kelsey get off of my lap and watched her as she went down the hallway. Soda started to talk quietly once Kelsey was out ofearshot.

"Dally's been gone for awhile. I hope everything's okay..."

"She ran out of ourapartment in such a tailspin," Kate said, from her seat next to Soda, "And usually when she's angry like that, she's uncontrollable."

"Just like our Dally," Two-Bit said, for once not having an ounce of funniness in his voice. The room went silent for a moment, and then suddenly the door as kicked open.

Dally appeared through the door, breathing hard, carrying Tiffany in his arms. I immediately stood up, and took Tiffany from his arms and laid her on the couch. She was knocked out for sure.

"Dally," I turned to the seventeen-year old, "What the hell happened?"

Dally sat on the couch, his face a mixture of somber and angry, "She almost got mugged. I found her outside of the apartment, with some thug overtop of her, beating the hell outta her. Thank God I got there in time, I wanted to kill him..."

"You didn't?"Johnny said from the corner of the room.

"No," Dally said, sighing. "I had to make sure Tiffany was okay." All of the gang's jaws dropped as he said that.

"You're not as bad as I thought, Winston." Kelsey came out of the shadows and embraced Dally, the tears coming down her face once again.

"You trust me now with her then, Superwoman?" Dally said, as they broke apart. Kelsey frowned.

"More than before, since you saved her, but you still have to prove yourself faithful, Winston." She turned her back on the greaser and turned her full attention to Tiffany.

"Darry,"she said as she looked at the bump on Tiff's head, "You know how to fix boo-boos up, right?"

I grinned. "Let me get the first aid kit."

**Tiffany POV**

It was actually pretty calming being knocked out. It was kind of like dreaming, except you didn't know when you would wake up, if ever. I wondered if I was dead. But of course, I told myself, if I was dead, I wouldn't still be having thoughts, would I? I pondered this, and then suddenly, I saw Darry's face in front of me.

"Darry?" I said, "Am I dead?" He laughed.

"No, Dally wouldn't let you." he looked behind him. "Kel, she's awake!"

Suddenly, Kelsey's arms were around me, and she was hugging me tightly.

"Thank God," she said, still hugging me. "I thought you would never wake up. I'm so sorry, Tiffy. I didn't mean to make you angry...and I trust you and Dally now, believe me, I do...just don't run off like that again..."

"Kel, Kel, it's okay," I told her, trying to push her off, but she wouldn't let go."It's okay. Now, please let go of me before I die for real." She looked down and saw my purple-ing face, and then immediately let go.

"Oh my gosh, sorry! I guess Idon't know my own strength..." From his seat over near Steve and Pony, Two-Bit laughed.

"That's definitely your girl, Dar-she tries to kill everyone with hugs." Darry laughs, and takes Kelsey by the waist, kissing her head.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," I said, disrupting Kel and Darry's little moment, "What happened? I remember a figure..."

"Was beating the hell outta you, doll," a very familiar voice said.

I saw Dally come towards me. He stopped in front of me, and sat on the edge of the couch that I was laying on. "I saw him pounding you when I turned the corner," he said,looking out. "I pulled out my blade and jumped him, scared the piss outta him. Was gonna kill him, but..." he looked at me, a look of genuine affection in his eyes. "I couldn't leave you."

"What's that smell?" I hear Johnny ask. He hasn't really talked since he first came here. I look over and Two-Bit starts sniffing around him and gravitates his head over towards his armpits.  
"Ol' Mickey here is getting stinky!" Two-Bit announces quite loudly.

"Alright guys, you people need more than one outfit," Kate says.

"You two," Kelsey begins to say, "Hold down the fort, I'm trusting you. We're going shopping."

"Yes Superwoman," I say, which gets a laugh out of Dal, and all the guys, Kate, and Kelsey leave theapartment. When Kelsey leaves, she just barely leaves the door open and winks at me, then shuts it all the way. Dally then looks at me and smirks.

"And I thought I was the troublemaker," he says.

"How am I the trouble maker?!"

"Picking fights, getting hurt…you're like one of the guys, doll," I smile.

"I didn't pick a fight, I was mugged!" He smirks.

"Same thing, doll," We sitt here in silence for a moment. _Doesn't he know what that smirk does to me, what that laugh does to me and how he calls me doll? _He looks away from me.

"Dally, can I ask ya aquestion? A… personal question?" he looks back at me.

"Go ahead, shoot," I look into his eyes.

"Have you ever wanted to be with a girl for more than just a one-night stand?" he turns away from me and starts to play with the ring on his finger.

"Honestly, doll? I've never had or been with a girl who I wanted to spend my whole life with," he turns back towards me and looks straight into my eyes, "Why do ya ask, doll?" I turn my face away from him.

"Just wonderin'," Dally continues to stare at me. I turn back and look at him, "What are YOU starin'at?"

I see the slightest blush form on his cheeks. _That was weird… I made Dallas Winston blush… weird, but cute! Oh my gosh, I can't believe he blushed, I wonder if he noticed, should I tell him…? Nawww. _

"You're just so… interesting," he says. I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Interesting, how?"

"You're tuff like me, but at the same time, you're soft," I glare at him.

"Who you callin' soft greaser!" I say with a little fake anger. He laughs.

"Soft like, affectionate, kind, caring, the opposite of me, really," he looks away from me. I sit up a little and take his hand.

"You're sellin' yourself short. You're kind and affectionate. I saw it in the way you protect Johnny all the time in… in the movie, and…" he looks at me and I feel myself blush, "in other ways too…"

"What are you tryin' to say, doll?"

"Dal," I sit up all the way and face him, "don't think you need to be a hollow shell of emptiness. You ARE allowed to feel emotions and have feelings."

"What do ya think I'm feelin'now?" he says with a straight face.

"… I don't really know, what ARE you feeling right now?" he smirks.

"I don't really know myself, doll," we both chuckle a little. He leans back and rests his arm on top of the couch, "So, who knows when THEY'LL be back. What do ya want to do?" I shrug at him.

"You just wanna watch some TV?"

"Why not," I pick up the remote and turn the TV on. I search the channels I usually watch and sigh. Crap is on, nothing at all but utter crap. I turn the TV off and put the remote down.

"Well, there ain't shit on besides the news and I really don't wanna watch that now," I yawn a little bit.

"You tired, doll?"

"A little, I woke up WAY too early today, and it doesn't help getting mugged either…"

"And it doesn't help staying up 'till midnight either, and what time did ya get up, one?!"

"No, around seven-ish,"

"Jeez, that's ROUGH," he says with a sarcastic tone, "I get up 'round six 'cuse of the people I live with."

"I bet," I yawn again.

"Ya know, I AM here."

"Yeah, you should go, I'mgonna fall-,"

"No, that's not what I meant, here," he gets up, grabs a pillow from another chair and comes and sits back down and places the pillow against his leg. He pats a spot on the pillow and I make a big dramatic sigh.

"Fine," I lie down and realize something, "Oh, Dal. Your jacket," I begin to get up but before I'm barely moving, I feel a hand gently rest on my arm.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll get it from ya later. You need your sleep more than I need my jacket at this moment in time, doll."

I cuddle into the pillow and feel his arm get tighter on me. Not so much that it hurts, but enough that's saying, _I'm here, don't worry, I won't leave ya. _I then feel fingers start going slowly through my hair.

"Dal, I'm gonna fall asleep onya if ya keep that up."

"Isn't that what I want you to do, doll?"

"Don't tell me… what to… do…"

"Sleep doll, ya need it."

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

"Welcome to the Manhattan Mall!" I say to everyone as we get to the building.

"It's HUGE!" Two-Bit says. I smile, and Kate laughs.

"Yeah, most malls are." The guys just continue to gawk at the building, and so me and Kate drag them inside, so that other people don't point and stare. We walk in, and I immediately turn to the guys and Kate.

"Okay," I say, taking charge like I usually do, "Here are our choices: Aeropostale, Hollister, The Disney Store, Top Gun Leather, Abercrombie and Fitch, and JCPenney." I turn to Kate. "Kate, you take Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny to Hollister first. I'll take Darry, Pony, and Soda to Aeropostale first, and we can meet at the food court at noon." I turn to everybody. "Any questions?" Two-Bit laughs.

"No, ma'm." He then nudges Steve, who also laughs. I pretend to glare at them and laugh.

"Well, we have to have SOME order here," I say. Then I remember something. "Hey, Two-Bit, do you know what size Dally wears?" He smirks.

"How am I supposed to know?" I stare at him. "He's the same size as me, Superwoman. I'll shop for him." I smile.

"Thank you, wiseass." I laugh and turn to Kate. "Well, you have the fun group." She laughs.

"No, I have the totally awesome group." She turns to her guys. "Let's go SHOPPING!"

I laugh hard as Kate drags all three guys, including a still scared-looking Johnny, down the hall of the mall to Hollister. I sigh and turn to my group.

"And now you guys know why I didn't want Two-Bit Matthews in my group." Soda laughs.

"Well, you still have me." I smirk at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't opt to go with Kate, you flirt." He blushes, and Pony nudges his side.

"Yeah, why didn't you gowith her, Soda? You were telling me yesterday how damn cute she was..." Darry looks at Pony.

"Watch your language, boy." I laugh, and put my arm around his waist.

"Oh, it's fine, the kid have some fun." Darry smiles and kisses me on the lips softly. Behind us, Pony and Soda start to sing, "Kelsey and Darry, sitting in a tree..."

Before they can start the next part, me and Darry glare at them,making them start laughing hard. I sigh, and say.

"C'mon, let's get you guys some clothes."

**Two-Bit POV**

After spending about an hour in a dark-filled smelly store called Hollister, we finally got to where I wanted to go: The Disney Store.

"Okay, now," Katesays as we near the entrance, "There are little kiddies in this store, so PLEASE try not to goof off, okay?" I grin.

"Oh, come on, hun. You know I'm an angel." Steve and Johnny laugh behind me as we enter the store. "What, I am!" Johnny smiles, the first time since we've gotten here.

"Only in your dreams, Two-Bit." I grin and ruffle the boy's head, and then look around the store, and see...

"MICKEY!" I run as fast as I can to the display, almost running over a little kid.

"I thought this would be a bad idea," Kate mumbles as they follow me to the display.

Rows and rows of Mickey Mouse stuff lays before me, my wide eyes looking at it all. Steve comes over and taps my shoulder, and says, "He's in Mickey heaven," as I continue to look at the items.

I whisper under my breath, "It's the holy fuckin'grail of Mickey..." I then look upward and see a Mickey t-shirt, kind of like the one I have on. I smile, and reach for the shirt, grabbing it and holding it up like the Olympic Torch. "I have found what I'm gonna wearfor the rest of my days!" I say, and grab five more t-shirts off the rack.

The guys laugh, and Kate just sighs. Steve says,

"Now he just needs chocolate cake and he'll be done for."

Kate laughs at that and taps me onthe shoulder, taking the shirts from my hands.

"Is this all you want,Two-Bit?" I smile.

"Honey, Mickey is all I need." Johnny chuckles.

"What 'bout pants?" he says. I laugh, and punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Kiddo, pants are for squares."

**Darry POV**

After getting about five pairs of jeans each for the three of us, and about a million t-shirts from Aeropostale and Abercrombie and Fitch, Kelsey finally sighs heavily. I laugh at her and take her around the waist.

"Tired out, babe?" She smiles.

"And I thought girls liked clothes. You guys are crazy!" Soda grins.

"Naw, that was all Pony! He's the one who has to have his fan-dancy shirts and junk!" He lightly punches Pony on the arm. Pony smirks.

"Look who's talking! You bought freakin' dress pants and shirts, probably to impress Kate!" Soda blushes.

"It's not to impress..." I butt in their conversation.

"Boy, it's to impress, and you know it." I turn to Kelsey as we keep walking. "Where are we going anyway, Kel?" She smiles.

"Food court. One, because it's noon. Two-" she points to her stomach, "my stomach is going Ponyboy on me." I laugh, and Pony says,

"Is that an insult?" We all laugh, as Kelsey directs us to a large table in the circular area of the mall. I sit next to Kelsey, putting my arm around her shoulders as Pony and Soda sit across from us.

"And now, we wait," Kelsey says, snuggling her head into the crook of my shoulder. Ponyboy and Soda wink at me, motioning to Kelsey, and I shush them before they say anything. I clear my throat.

"So, where do you think they are then, Kel?" She sighs.

"Oh, who knows. She hasTwo-Bit and Steve with her; they could've gotten arrested." Pony looks at Kelsey.

"What about Johnny?" She smiles.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's not the troublemaking kind. He's a smart kid, like you, Pony."

"Smart?! That's a good one," Soda says, and Pony frowns at him. I smile at Soda and say,

"Hey, he's got more brains than you, boy," I tease. Kelsey, who hasn't said anything, just laughs and puts her hand on my thigh absentmindedly. _Doesn't she know that drives me crazy? That _she_ drives me crazy?_ As if she has read my mind, she looks up at me and grins mischievously. I just smile.

"Hey, look here, Steve-O! The lovebirds and the brothers!" Two-Bit smiles wide as Kelsey blushes and takes her head off my shoulder as Kate's group comes toour table. However, Kelsey doesn't move her hand off my thigh, which I'm happy about.

"I see now why you picked the brothers," Kate says to Kelsey, sliding into the seat next to Soda. Soda's face lights up when she sits next to him and he says,

"What, did you miss me, babe?" Two-Bit just laughs as he slides in next to Kelsey. He nudges her on the side and says,

"Oh, she just doesn't like carrying all the bags, that's all." Kate laughs.

"That's cause you and Steve are just too damn lazy! Johnny's the only one that actually helped," she said, motioning to the sixteen year old seated next to Ponyboy. Kelsey laughs.

"See, Pony? You and Johnny: kind, helpful, smart." She looks at Two-Bit and Steve, "Opposite of annoying, lazy, and smart-ass." I laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek as Two-Bit scoffs and says,

"You forgot funny and lovable, hun."

"Are we getting food then?" Pony asks. I laugh at my little brother.

"You just can't keep your mind off of eating, can't you, kiddo?" He smiles.

"It's my stomach, not me!"He motions to his stomach.

"Sure it is," I say, and he just glares at me and laughs.

"Well, what do you guys want? There's Chick-Fil-A, Subway, Wimpy's, Hong Kong, Mrs. Field's..." Kate says. The guys, including me, all stare at her, not knowing what the hell she's talking about.

Finally, Kelsey clears her throat and translates. "Aka, do you guys want chicken and fries, a hoagie, a hot dog or burger, Chinese food, or dessert?" The guys start shouting things, and I just yell,

"One at a time, guys." Kelsey smiles at me and says,

"Thanks, sweet," patting my thigh lightly. I shiver, because the feeling of her hand on my thigh feels so good... Kelsey just continues to talk, as of she didn't notice my shiver of pleasure. "Okay, Johnny, you first. Then Pony, Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, Darry...and Kate, can you write all this down?"

"Yeah," She takes out a pen and notepad. "Go." Johnny starts.

"Chicken."

"Same."

"Burger, with all condiments."

"DESSERT!"

"Hot dog." Finally, it was my turn. Instead of saying a food, I turn to Kelsey and ask,

"Do you want to split a hoagie footlong with me?" Kelsey blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sure. You can come to Subway with me," She says. She turns to Kate. "What are you getting, sissy?"

"Chinese food, and I better get some for Tiff 'cuse you know what happened LAST time we didn't get her food…"

"I guess I'll go to Chick-Fil-A and Mrs. Fields, and then me and Dar will order from Subway." She looks at Kate. "That leaves you with Wimpy's and Hong Kong. You good with that?"

"Yeah," she says,getting up. "Let's go get some grub!"

**Kelsey POV**

After getting food for Pony and Soda, and two pieces of chocolate cake for Two-Bit, me and Darry went to Subway.

"Now," I started explaining, "At this place, you can choose everything about your sandwich." Darry cocked his head at me (which was super cute).

"What do you mean?"I thought about how to explain.

"It's like customizing a car. Different paint jobs, style, body...it's like that. You choose what kind of bread, cheese, condiments...whatever you want, you can get it on your sandwich."

"Oh!" Darry says, having a light bulb moment. "That's so cool!" I smile at my boyfriend.

"You're just so adorable," I say, and kiss him. The grumble of my stomach pulls us apart. Darry smiles and pokes my stomach.

"Better get some food in that stomach, Pony!" I laugh at him, and drag him to the counter.

"What do you want, then?" I ask him. He puts his arms around my waist and whispers in my ear,

"Whatever youwant." I smile and sigh in pleasure as the employee comes up behind the counter. Whatever I wanted ended up being a footlong wheat with turkey, tomato, lettuce, and pickles on it- my favorite. When we got back to the table and distributed all the food, all that could be heard from the table was the moans from the guys, signaling that they were happy with their meal, and an occasional, _This is really freakin' good. _After we get done, I look over at Kate.

"Hey, don't we need more stock?"

"Oh, that's right! We do, I can go and get more food, I can bring Soda too," he smiles at her suggestion and blushes ever so slightly.

"That's alright with me. Come on guys, lets' go and see if Tiff and Dally are a couple yet!"

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

As I sit up on the bar itself, Dally sits on one of the barstools.

"So, it's twelve thirty. What do ya wanna do now? We've watched TV, played hide and seek, or at least tried to until SOMEONE cheated, and well, I slept. What do ya wanna do Dal?" He slightly squints his eyes and purses his lips, looking like he is deep in thought. _Is he trying to get me to blush?! _He then places his arm on the bar.

"Why don't we just talk, doll?"

"Talk?" I'm taken back by his suggestion. _Since when does Dallas Winston want to do nothing but talk? _Not what I was thinking he would say but okay, "What do ya wanna talk about then?"

"You."

"Me? Why would ya wanna do that?"

"'Cuse I already know everything about me, doll," he winks at me. I look away for a moment, fighting off possibly the biggest blush my face has ever formed. I look back at him.

"Okay, well, I'm eighteen,majoring in Graphic Design, minoring in Theater. I was born and raised in New Jersey, I've danced since I was three years old…"

"No kidding… maybe I could seea dance sometime," he bites his lip in the most gorgeous way possible. I smile at him.

"What else do ya want to know?"

"What do ya do in your spare time, huh?"

"I draw, I write, sing, dance-OO! Wait right here, I have an idea," I jump off the bar, run into the room connected into the kitchen, grab my guitar, run back out and hop back up on the bar.

"You play?" he asks me.

"Yep! And I uh… write songs too…" I slowly say, not knowing what he'll say.

"No way, I never knew someone who did that. Play somthin', one of YOUR songs."

"Oh, okay," I begin to think then come up with the most recent song I've written. I haven't put chords to ityet, but why not improvise? I begin to strum. Dally watches my every movementwith my hands. When I begin to sing, he looks into my eyes.

_Here I am, this is me  
There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_

It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

_Here I am  
Here I am_

_Here we are, we've just begun  
And after all this time, our time has come  
Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong_

_Right here in the place where we belong_

_It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am  
Yeah, here I am  
Here I am  
Yeah  
Waiting for you_

_Here I am, this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am  
Here I am_

_Here I am, next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay_

_Now there's nothin' standin' in our way_

_Oh, here I am  
Here I am  
This is me_

I strum the final chord and meet his eyes. His jaw is dropped to the floor. For a moment, her says nothing.

"… wow, I gotta say Tiffany," WHOA, he NEVER says my actual name, usually it's doll, never even Tiff, just doll! "you never cease to amaze me." he places his hand on my knee.

That touch, it feels a lot more gentle and soft than I imagined. I wonder if he realized that song was partially about him….

"WE'RE HOME!" I hear Kelsey say as the group walks into the apartment and sits down in the living area. I sigh, _every freakin' time the moment starts and is getting good, KELSEY ruins it. _Dally still has his hand on my knee until she enters the kitchen and sets down some Chinese food on the bar, "Look at who has their guitar out finally. Bought you some food since you would have yelled at us if we didn't…"

"Ya got that right."

"Oh, and we got ya both some clothes too. Two-Bit bought for you, Dallas."

"Oh great," he says sarcastically.

"I'll be right back," I say as I get off the bar and put my guitar back. I then put the Chinese food into the fridge. I then feel a warm breath on my neck.

"What, not hungry?" I turn around and me and Dallas are now inches apart.

"Not really, ever since this morning I haven't really had an appetite."

"Well, I'm gonna see what Two-Bitch got me, try not to get hurt while I'm gone, alright, doll?" He says with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, MOM," he continues to smirk as he walks out of the apartment. I look over at Kelsey sitting on Darry's lap. I walk over to the group noticing the absence of two people. "Where's Kate and Soda?" Kelsey looks at me while cuddling more into Darry.

"They went to the food store, they should be back soon."

* * *

**Kate POV**

"So, we just gotta get some cereal, Pop Tarts, things like that and we can pay and leave," I say to Soda.

"Pop Tarts?" Soda looks at meand slightly tilts his head in confusion.

"Guess what you're having when we get home," he laughs a little. God, that smile, that laugh… "Oh!" I begin to say. Soda looks at me, "We gotta get some of those Stouffers meals for Kel so she doesn't starve," he chuckles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but sure," We begin to walk over to the freezer section since we're closer to that isle. Once we get the rest of the food, we go pay and leave.

* * *

It's around ten at night and I still can't sleep. The other two are probably asleep already since it's a school night which, ever since we started living together, surprised me, ESPECIALLY now since the greasers are living next door. I can just barely hear the guys next door. _Isn't it great to be so care free like that, so wild and reckless? _I used to be like that, well, I still am, but ever since I left Jersey, something changed inside me, I don't know what, but I'm sure as hell an not the same person I used to be. I left everything behind when I came to NYC. My friends,family… I look over and see my black belt certificate hanging on the wall. I loved going to karate. All of my friends there, and theater camp…. Ever since Tiff was almost mugged, I've been carrying a small knife everywhere I go. Even when I sleep. I never thought being out on your own would be this difficult. I then feel tears start flowing out of my eyes down my cheeks.

"Kate? You awake?" I look up and see Soda standing in the doorway. He then starts walking towards me, still happy as a clam, "Hey Kate, I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come over-," he then stops dead in his tracks, "Kate… what's wrong?" he sits on the edge of my bed. I look completely away from him and lose it.

All the emotions bottled up inside me, now flowing out of me like Niagara Falls. I then feel firm, yet gentle arms wrap around me and pull me into a warm, unclothed chest,"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now, nothings gonna happen to ya under my watch," het hen slowly lies me down on the bed and lies next to me, our faces only inches apart. He continues to caress my hair in his hand and pulls me back into his chest.

"Shhh, don't cry. You're gonna get me cryin', I can't stand people I love upset. Now, give me the blade, you don't need it," I slowly then hand him the blade in my hands.

"… I trust you Soda…"

"Well…, I love you Kate," that's the last thing I hear before I fall fast asleep.


	4. Insulting Flirts

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**there are two songs in this ch. One is by The Beatles and to make it fit with the story, gleekragtimer96 messed with it a little bit, so if it looks funky, that's why **

* * *

**Kate POV**

The next morning, I wake up and find myself in Soda's arms. The memories of the night before, me crying in his arms, sleeping in his arms…

"Soda?" I say softly.

"Look who's awake!" he says cheerfully, "How did you sleep?"

"…fine, actually… wow." _I haven't got a peaceful night of sleep in along, long time.  
_  
"Come on, you have class, right? I'll let ya get changed." He leaves and then I get up out of bed, pick out an outfit, and walk out of my room to hear the sizzling of something. I look into the kitchen and see Soda making something on the stove. I go and sit at the bar.

"You don't have to cook me anything."

"Too late," he says as he puts a plate infront of me consisting of… _blue eggs?_

"Never had BLUEeggs before," I eat a forkful of it and smile at Soda which makes him smileback,"Pretty damn good, Soda."

"Don't curse, it doesn't suit you," _Huh?It doesn't SUIT me?_

"… oh?"

"Oh, and before I go and let you get to class, I have a question for ya…"

"What is it Soda?" he begins to get a little more jittery.

"Well, I uh, was wondering… would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" I feel myself blush a little bit. _He is just so adorable._

"Yeah, Soda, I'd like that," I say with a smile. He's so happy that it looks like he's glowing.

"Really?! Okay, can't wait. Have fun today, but not too much fun, ya hear?" he says as he walks out of the apartment. He closes the door behind him, but I can still hear him yelling for joy in the hallway. _I can't believe it, he ACTUALLY asked me out, on a DATE! _I look over at the clock, eight thirty. At that, I leave and head to class.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I wake up that morning, don't really know what time it is but I don't really care at this point. I'm not a morning person, I'm literally am a ticking time bomb in the morning, but my mind keeps on going back to yesterday. I can't believe I actually sang that song to Dallas. At least it wasn't a major love song, and at least the swealing has gone down from the mugging. My good mood is suddenly trampled on when Two-Bit and Steve run into our apartment. Steve immediately picks me up like hewas a heat-seeking missle. I stiffen up a little.

"Let me go…" I say, kind of annoyed.

"Aww, stop, you love us," Steve says.

"Um, not right now, let me down!"

"Aw, man…" instead of letting me go, he twirls me around.

"You better put me down," I say commandingly.

"What if I don't, huh?" I instantly bite his hand that was closest to me. He instantly lets me go and grabs his hand.

"Ah! She BIT me!" I look over and Two-Bit is hysterically laughing. Kelsey then enters into the room from her bedroom.

"What the hell is going on here?" she says. Two-Bit laughs, then picks her up. Her reaction is only a sigh.

"What the hell..." she shakes her head, " I don't want to know. Just put me down, ya perv," Two-Bit laughs and twirls her around and puts her down as Darry enters the apartment with Soda and Dally.

"Thank you, Two- Bit, for putting down _my_ girlfriend," he goes over and grabs Kelsey by the waist and kisses her neck.

"Yeah, well, at least she didn't bite HIM like this broad over here did to ME!" Steve says motioning to me. _Well gee, I wonder why I bit ya, Steve…_

"That's 'cuse you did it all wrong," Dally says as he comes over to me, "You gotta do it like this, see?" he picks me up bridal style. At this point, I don't care anymore, and also, it's Dally holding me.I'm _perfectly_ okay with that.

"Can I go back down on the ground now, possibly?" I ask, a smirk on my face.

"Not a chance, doll," Dally says and he winks at me.

"No? Darn..." Kelsey, Soda, Darry, and Two-Bit begin to laugh as Dally twirls me around.

"OKAY! IFYOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN, ALL OF YOU WILL STARVE!" at that, Dally gently puts me back down.

"Thank you." I then walk over to the fridge and get the Chinese food out, and I put it on the bar.

"Chinese food for _breakfast?_" Steve questions.

"Yeah, don't judge me," I say to him.

"Yeah, just don't. The Tiffany quota: Eat what is available anytime. She's a human trash can." Kelsey says. I proudly smile at her comment.

"Yes, yes I am." I see out of the corner of my eye Dally smiling at me. I look back at him and manage a smirk in my sleepy 's a couple more seconds of silence before someone speaks up.

"C'mon, guys," Kelsey begins, "let's watch some television. I can get you guys caught up on what's going on in the modern world," obviously she sees the looks me and Dally are giving each other.

"But I wanted to catch the action in here..." Two-Bit says and winks at me. Steve then laughs a little and Kelsey drags Two-Bit and Steve to the living room while Darry laughs.

"C'mon, you pervs. Let them have a moment," she then winks at me as they leave the kitchen.

"Why does EVERYONE have to wink at _me_..." I begin to say with a sigh.

Dally smirks at me, and I retort, "What are you lookin'at?" I return a smirk of my own.

"Well, I'm LOOKING at my doll eating Chinese food."

"YOUR doll...?"

"Yeah," he then traps me against the counter, "got a problem with that?"

"Maybe, maybe not, you perv."

"Hey, I ain't a perv!"

"Said the one who is trapping me against the counter," I laugh.

"Maybe you're the one trapping me, doll," He smirks again.

"I'd rather die than trap you."

"Oh, it hurts, it HURTS!" He then dramatically holds the area where his heart is.

"Good."

"It's not nice to hurt people ya know, doll."

"Said the one who-,"

"Will ya stop?!" He says.

"Maybe, maybe not," I grin mischievously.

"God I hate you…" he says, still with a smirk on his face.

"Naw, ya love me," I say to him with the biggest, cheesiest smile I could produce. He bites his lip.

"Maybe I do..." he whispers. I could barely hear him. My eyes go wide.

"What did you just say...?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he then walks over to the rest of the group and Two-Bit runs over to me.

"SO, what did I miss?" Two-Bit says to me. I shake my head and walk over to the guys and Kelsey.

"Why does no one love me?!" Two-Bit screams, as he follows me back into the living room.

"Just get over here, ya big baby," I tell him. I go over to sit on the couch but I feel hands pulling my hips back and suddenly I'm sitting in Dally's lap.

"Get a room, will ya?" Two-Bit chuckles.

"Maybe we don't want to," Dally says seductively behind me. I feel myself blush so I try to hide my face but Dally doesn't let me.

"How come no one says that to us?" Kelsey says, motioning to her and Darry.

"Cause I know how Dally's sexual tendencies are," Two-Bit says with a grin at Dally.

"Big word, wow..." I say jokingly to Two-Bit.

"Hey," Darry begins to say, "_I _have _sexual tendencies_," he then kisses Kelsey's neck. She moans a little and smiles.

"Yeah, well Dally shows'em a LOT more and satisfies them a LOT more than you do." Two-Bit says to him.

"That, and God you two are perfect for each other," I say to the couple.

"Aw, thanks. I think he's the perfect boyfriend," Kelsey says as she smiles at her Superman. She then leans in and kisses him softly.

"PDA!" Steve says.

"Never thought I'd say this to you, Darry, but GET.A. ROOM," Two-Bit says as Darry and Kelsey continue to kiss.

"When she's ready," Darry smiles at Kelsey. She smiles back.

"See, Dallas, _this _is the kind of boyfriend you should be to my sister," Kelsey says over to him.

"Not my kind of style," Dally says. Then, a blush forms over my whole face.

"Damn, your cheeks can get red!" Steve says to , everyone looks at me.

"Will ya all stop starin' at me?! Jeez…" I say, frustrated. Kelsey laughs a little.

"Point and laugh!" she says. _Aw, thanks Kelsey, best friend of mine, thanks._

"Fine," Dally says. _Oh, good God, where is he going with this? _"We know when we're not wanted," he then picks me up and he carries me toward the gang's apartment.

"Put me down _now_!" I say to the greaser.

"I don't think so, doll," he says back to me. We enter the room to see Pony overtop of someone on the couch.

"Get it, Pony! So, who's the lucky-…" they both stop and stare like deer in headlights. It's not a girl he's over top of, it's…Johnny. Dally puts me down.

"What's going on here…?" Dally says.

"I think you already know…" Pony says as the pair sits upright on the couch. I go over and kneel next to it.

"Why haven't you told us, guys?" I ask them in a very calm and sincere voice, which I think threw back Dally a little bit.

"We thought, maybe you guys wouldn't approve of us…together…" Johnny says quietly.

"Are you kidding?! Being in a same sex relationshipis sort of accepted in this time period! Hell, in some states you can evenget _married_! Really, guys, honestly, this is SO adorable!" They both blush a little bit.

Dally just stands there silently, staring at Johnny in particular, "C'mon Dally, lets' leave these two lovebirds alone," I wink at the two.

"Wait," Dally says. I immediately stop and stare athim, "Why didn't you tell me, Johnny?" a sound of hurt went through his voice.

"… well… I know ya Dal, I wasn't TOO sure that youwould… accept this…" Johnny says, scared.

"Well don't worry 'bout it, I do," Johnny and Ponyboy smile at Dally's remark.

I sigh. "Come on Dal, lets' let them continue their fun."

"What about our fun we were gonna have!" Dally says, pouting.

"Who said anything about _that?_" I say as I sprint into the hallway. I bump into Two-Bit who is standing outside thedoor. He trips into the apartment and I stop running when I'm inside.

"Good job, Matthews," Steve laughs, "This is why we don't spy RIGHT OUTISIDE THE DOOR." Two-Bit scratches his head.

"Oh, whatever, Steve-O, I didn't want to miss the action." He says. Then, I feel a pair of arms slither around my waist. Kelsey laughs.

"Oh no, the lovebirds are back," she says.

"I thought they already were." Darry says, obviously talking about him and Kelsey. She blushes.

"You're _so_ adorable." They kiss and Soda then plops on Kel's lap almost making her fall. Soda laughs.

"Darry, I'm gonna go wake up Pony, okay? He's still asleep..."

"Okay-," he begins to say, but I cut him off, remembering what me and Dally had just witnessed.

"Oh, no, he's already awake, Soda. It's fine, he and Johnny are just..." I stop myself. _Shit, I can't tell them what they were REALLY doing…_

"Hanging out, just hanging out, man." _Dally to the rescue! _Soda stands up and sits on another chair.

"Oh, okay," Soda says, then he looks over at Kelsey and Darry, "you guys can continue now." Steve then looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you lookin at Randle…?" Dally says to Steve.

"What the hell happened? You two seem... jittery."

"Did you two do it!?" Two-Bit asks us.

"You think we could have done that THAT quickly?" I blush.

"Ya never know with him," Two-Bit motions to Dally, who's blushing as well.

"You also never answered my question…" Steve continues.

"We told ya, Pony and Johnny were just hangin' out, that's all," I tell him.

"So it involves Pony _and _Johnny…"

"_Shit_…" I say out loud_. We've been caught, damn it! _Kelsey looks straight at me.

"Tiff, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" she says to me. _Here we go, more questioning. _Dally looks at me, but I just squirm away from him and meet her on the other side of the bar after she gets off of Darry. Kelsey shakes my shoulders and excitedly jumps up and down.

"What happened, what happened, WHAT HAPPENED?" She asks me.

"So you don't think me and Dal did it?" She smirks.

"Hell no. I would've killed you both by now," I gasp, my violence must be rubbing off on her, "Kidding. No, I mean what were _Pony and Johnny _doing?"

"Well, please don't tell the guys. I think Pony and Johnny would want to tell 'em…"

"Ok, no problem!"

"Pinky swear?" I hold out my pinky to her and she locks hers into mine.

"Pinky swear."

"Okay," I suddenly get a lot more excited, "we walked in and they were making out on the couch. I thought some girl was under Pony but it wasn't, it was Johnny!" She jumps up and down excitedly.

"OMG, that's _so adorable_! I always thought they would be cute together. And they're so close..."

"SHHHH! Chill, now, lets' be a LITTLE more quiet so no one-…" I look over and see Pony and Johnny standing in the doorway. Pony looks over and motions me to come over to him and does the same with Dally. We walk over and stand close to them.

"Why don't we move into the kitchen," I suggest. Everyone, including all the guys in the living room, move to the kitchen and sits at the bar except me, Dally, Pony, and Johnny.

"Now, you guys are PROBABLY wondering what happened," Pony begins.

"Sure as hell we are," Darry says to him in a stern voice. Kelsey nudges him, probably telling him to ease up.

"Okay, well..." I can see him getting nervous, I whisper to him.

"Don't worry, we'll back ya up if we have to," I whisper, and he smiles a tad.

"Me and Johnny are gay," he announces quickly. Youc ould hear a pin drop in the room. All jaws are dropped to the floor, except me and Kelsey's.

"Pony, are you really..." Soda says, too shocked to even finish.

"Yes, Soda," Pony says back to him, looking so nervously at Darry in particular.

"Wh- why didn't you tell us?"

"Same reason I told Dally; we didn't know if you guys would accept it or not." Darry looks at Kelsey and nods.

"I'm fine with it." He says. All the guys look at Darry, because usually, he would flip over something like this.

"Really?" Pony asks in amazement. Darry nods.

"I trust you and Johnny. Like my baby said," he takes Kelsey into his lap again, "You guys are good kids." Pony looks like he's gonna cry, so Soda and Darry go over and hug him.

"Awww, no love for Johnny? Come a'here!" I say and give Johnny a big hug and he gently returns one. Dally then hugs me from behind.

"Um, we're hugging JOHNNY here," I say to him.

"I still am, you just happen to be in the middle," he says to me.

"Kinky," I hear Two-Bit say.

"I swear..." _Really, Two-Bit? Really?_

"Oooh, which to hug? You know what?" Kelsey then brings the two groups together, "GROUP HUG!"

"I swear I'm gonna-, Steve, get your armpit out of my face!" I yell.

"You love it, don't deny it," he says to me.

"Your sweaty armpit hair isn't good at all, just sayin." This breaks everyone out of the hug and into an all-out laugh fest. Dally pulls me into a sort of protective hug.

"The only armpit she is having in her face is mine!" he says. I look up at him, kind of disgusted.

"Um, no."

"Alright, break it up now. No one is going near ANYONES' armpits, ya hear me?" Darry says to everyone.

"Yes m'am," Two-Bit says. We all try not to laugh, but it doesn't work. Me, Two-Bit, Steve and Dally all burst into even more laughter. Darry sighs.

"Haha, oh wow, sorry, hehe, Superman," I try to say.

"Hey, what about me!" Dally says to me.

"What about you, do you want me to give you unnecessary attention?" I ask him.

"YES!"

"HA! Nope." Dally picks me up bridal style again.

"How 'bout I give YOU some unnecessary attention, hmm, doll?"

"God I hate you... I would LIKE, to BE, on the GROUND!" I yell at him.

"Not until we're where I'm taking you," he enters my room and shuts the door but doesn't lock it. He instead passes by my bed and goes out onto the balcony and sets me down.

"Wait, what are we doing out here?" I ask him.

"You didn't think I would take advantage of you like that without knowing if you want to do it, did you?" He says.

"Well..." Dally smirks and takes my hands in his,"Dal, what are you-,"

"Holding your hands, is that too much to ask?" He says, looking kind of nervous, which stuns me to no end.

"…no... Actually, it feels... kinda nice," Dally wraps his arms around me and comes closer, his lip sin close proximity to mine, I stand there frozen not knowing what to do. He just chuckles a little.

"Here," he takes my arms and wraps them around his neck and puts his back around my waist.

"Dal, I don't know-,"

"Shh, don't worry. Lets' just keep this moment clean."

**Dallas POV**

I don't know what to think about right now. I'm in such close proximity to her that I'll probably scream if I don't kiss her soon. Me and Tiffany's relationship is different in comparison to the ones I have with most broads. Usually, we would meet up at a party, go to my room, that'd be it , I just _don't know_. I don't want to pressure her almost. I've never felt anything like this before. I might actually… _love _her.

**Tiffany POV**

Who would've thought I'd be holding hands with Dallas Winston? I never saw him as the holding hands-type. I always saw him as the"lets' go back to my place and do it" type. I've only had one other relationship in my life, and that went down the drains.

I feel nervous when I see him, like I… _love_ him or something. I want him, but I don't. Is it that I don't want to get TOO attached and get hurt? I don't even know. I look over and see the time on one of the skyscrapers in Times Square.

"Oh, shit, I gotta get ready for class," I say, kind of saddened.

"What class?" he asks me.

"Um, COLLEGE," I say.

"No, WHAT class?"

"Oh, well, today's Monday, so Graphic Design and Advertising."

"What time will ya be back?"

"'Round five thirty," he makes the cutest pouty face after I say the time, "Come on, you can pick out what I wear today," I say, starting to drag him back into the apartment.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" We walk back in and I close my eyes as hegoes through my closet. I hear him dropping some things on my bed.

"Got it, it's on your bed," I turn around and see a pair of jeans, a v-neck, the lowest one I own with Elvis on it, a pair of black high top Converse and…

"Dal, that isn't-…"

"I know, wear it," he says, smiling at me.

"I can't just take your leather jacket…"

"Yes, you can, now go and get changed, I'll be with the guys out there," he leaves and I get changed into the clothes he picked out for me. _I can't believe he is letting me wear his leather jacket! _I put it on and a smell wafts up to my nose. It smells… it smells… well, I can't really tell. It just smells like _him_. I walk out with my bag with my books in it, as everyone stares. Kelsey smiles and winks at me.

"See ya later guys," I say to the group and get a chorus of "see ya later Tiff's" and good byes as I walk out.

**Darry POV**

Once Tiffany leaves for college, I rally up the guys.

"Okay, let's have some lunch. Soda and Kate got us food in the fridge, so let's go eat!"

I look at my girlfriend. "You wanna come too, Superwoman?" She grins, but shakes her head.

"Maybe later, hun. I just gotta get some work done for my classes today, and work on something." I pout a little, and pull her in for a kiss. She leans into my mouth, loving the feel of my lips on hers.

"Eh-hem, Superman, some of us are getting hungry over here." I reluctantly pull away from Kelsey and frown at Two-Bit.

"I'll kiss my girlfriend if I want to, Matthews." Pony's stomach growls like it usually does, and I grin."Guess we should get going then." I give Kelsey one last kiss andwalk out of her apartment and back into ours.

Two-Bit nudges me on the shoulder.

"Speaking of doing it...when are you going towith her, Superman?" My jaw drops a little, and I frown at the smart-ass greaser.

"I've only been dating her for a couple days now, Two-Bit. And unlike you and Dally, I actually _respect_ my lady and will WAIT UNTIL SHE'S READY." He grins.

"She looked ready to me, buddy-boy," he mutters. I look over at him, stunned.

"What did you say, Matthews?" He grins again, just as annoyingly as Dally's smirk.

"Did you see the way she was kissing you? And always laying on your lap? She loves you, Superman." He then grins one last time at me and goes to join the guys in the kitchen for lunch.

_She loves me..._

**Kelsey POV**

I breathe a sigh of relief as the guys and Darry leave my apartment, and quickly run into our rec-room to my piano. I take out the sheet music I've been writing for my latest song and stare at it blankly. Ever since I've been dating Darry, I've been having so many good song ideas. I write my own original songs, and most of them are about me. Most of them I just write down in my journal and write sheet music to later, but this one...

This one is special.

I call it, "I'm Your Kryptonite", and obviously it's about me and Darry. It's a play on his nickname, Superman, and I've been working on it ever since I first met him. It's probably my best song yet. The only problem is that I couldn't find the right music to it. I have some of it done; the intro, the first verse,and half of the chorus. But it's really hard, because I want it to be PERFECT.

Because I'm gonna be playing it for him soon.

I have a gig on Thursday night, with my band at our favorite restaurant, Arizona Sunset, and I want to ask Darry to come. It's very nerve-wracking, which is why I've been trying to figure this out.

I sigh to myself and look at the sheet music I have layed in front of me. _Thank God Pony's stomach alarm went off; I can'thave Darry sneaking around here while I'm trying to work. _I sighed again. _C'mon, Kelsey, focus. It's just another song, another amazing song that you're going to perform to your usual crowd at Arizona Sunset._

Another crowd..._that'll happen to include my boyfriend._

"Gah!" I say to myself. "Focus!"

I finally get my head straight, and go straight to playing the intro. Once I start playing, all of my coherent thoughts fade away and all that's left is me and my piano, making beautiful music the introduction ends, I start to softly sing the words to myself, loving the feel of the notes and my singing blending together in total bliss. I get to the chorus, and I sing through all that I have written, and then stop. _Ugh, what to write for the last part? _I sit there, staring at the music before me, the black and white keys before me.

I chew on the ballpoint pen in my mouth anxiously. _What could I do..._

I look at the lyrics. Look back at the sheet music...

Suddenly, a melody. I feverishly write on the paper, it all coming to me at once. A melody. A harmony. A bass line. Chords. I get tothe second verse, the music coming at me full force. Another chorus, different words, mostly same notes, some altered. Bridge in half a second. Final chorus,outro, and…

DONE.

I sigh in relief. _That's done. I'll play it later._ _Let's see..what to do now..._ I see my sheet music for "Only Hope" from the movie _A Walk to Remember_, and I smile. My mantra, my favorite song. I play it for every show I do. A crowd favorite. I take it out, even though I've had it completely memorized since I first received it from my piano teacher. I smile as I look over the chords and music, and start playing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again  
_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours,_

_I pray_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours,_

_I pray_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back_

I sing the high note as hard as I can, and it feels so good. I go on with the final chorus strong and proudly.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours,_

_I pray_

_To be only yours,_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only..._

_Hope._

_Ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ,ooh ,ooh..._

"Ooh."

I hear a voice behind me, singing the last "ooh". I wonder who could've sang that well, and...

"That was beautiful. Encore, my love." I smile at Darry as I kiss him, my way of thanking him for the comment. He just smiles as he looks at my sheet music. _Thank God, "I'm Your Kryptonite is behind everything so he won't see. _I want it to be a surprise."You are amazing," he says, kissing my neck. "Play again." I laugh as he nuzzles my neck, making me happy. I kiss his cheek and say,

"I can't play if you're nuzzling my neck. Here," I say, motioning to a spot on my bench where I'm sitting. He smiles and sits down next to me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Is this okay?" he says. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, let's see..." I go through my music, carefully making sure not to expose my song for Darry. Finally, I find one I haven't played in a while. I pull it out and smile.

"You've heard of The Beatles, right?" I say to him. He thinks.

"Those English guys with the funny hair?"I nod. "Yeah. They're good. Why?" I pull out the sheet music I arranged myself and smiled at him.

"'Yesterday', from the album 'Help!'. Recognize it?" He grins.

"I love that song." I smile at him and kiss him softly for a moment and pull back.

"Yeah, you're definitely my boyfriend if you like The Beatles." He pouts.

"What, you would evict me if I didn't?" I laugh, and ruffle his beautiful hair.

"Of course not. I would just force you to listen to The Beatles until you understood the awesomeness." He fakes gasping.

"Oh, ruthless, aren't we? I didn't know you could be so devious, my Superwoman," He says, nuzzling my neck again. I laugh.

"I get it from Tiffany." I push him off my neck. "C'mon, you said you wanted an want to sing with me? Some of the words are different, because I changed them, but you should be able to follow along…" He grins shyly.

"I can try. I'm not the best singer..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell at him nicely. "I heard you sing at the end of my song, and you _didn'teven know it. _You were amazing. C'mon," I say, and start playing my arrangement of the song. At first, it's just me singing...

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Cause you promised me you'd always stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday, and everyday, with you_

_Now, suddenly, I'm not half the woman I used to be_

_There's no shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday, was the best day, with you_

Darry joins in, singing the melody along with me…

_I'm so glad that you came my way,_

_Forever to this day, oh_

_You say everything so perfectly to me,_

_Now I long for everyday with you_

Then, all of a sudden, Darry starts adding his own harmony, and our voices blend together beautifully. I smile, and we keep singing.

_Today, love is such an easy game to play_

_No need to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday, today, everyday_

_I'm so glad that you came my way,_

_Forever to this day, you're here to stay_

_Now I long for everyday with you_

_For us, love will always be such an easy game to play_

_We'll never need to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday, today, everyday_

_With you_

I'm totally stunned, and I sit there for a moment, dumbfounded at the beautiful music me and Darry have just created. He just smiles, in that adorable way that I love, and kisses me.

I lean into him, putting my arms around his strong neck,loving him even more. _I never thought I would feel this way about a fictional character; I guess fairy tales do come true,_ I think as me and Darry continue to kiss on the bench. Finally, I pull back for air, both of us panting lightly. I smile at him.

"Well, I think I've just found someone to record this song with me," I say, giving him a wink.

He blushes, which makes him look SO CUTE. "Me? I don't know…"

I kiss him again, and whisper in his ear, "You're amazing. Those harmonies? The best I've ever heard, maybe even better than my own." I look him in the eyes. "You're so much like me…"

He grins, and we kiss again, falling for each other even more. In between kisses, we have little conversations.

"So-" *kiss* "what did you-" *kiss* "leave the guys-" *kiss* "up to in there?" I get out, loving the feeling of his lips on mine, but concerned that one of those greasers will come in and ruin our fun.

He grins and kisses me more passionately. "Oh-"*kiss* "well, Pony and Johnny-" *kiss* "are probably up to the same thing we're doing-" I stop kissing him for a moment, and wink at him, and he pulls me back and we continue. "As for the rest-" *kiss* "They're busy eating mac and cheese-" *kiss* "And I found Mickey Mouse cartoons-" *kiss* "for Two-Bit on the television," He finishes.

Once again, I pull out and smile at him. "Devious. Smart plan, finally getting that perv off our backs," I laugh. Darry laughs as well, and we both stand up to move to the couch, which is much more comfortable for kissing on.

He smiles, and picks me up bridal-style like Dally kept doing to Tiffany this morning. I squeal as he takes me to the couch, and puts me down softly, laying himself over top of me. I grin.

"Being like Dally, now aren't we, Darrel?" I say,seeing him shiver at my use of his full name.

"Well, not _exactly_ like him," he says.

"True," I say. "Because I actually _love_ the feeling of being picked up, especially by _my_ Superman."

"_Your _Superman?" he grins. "What made me _yours_, doll?"

I laugh and pull him towards me by the collar of his shirt. "Oh, don't be a Dallas Winston. He just gets on my nerves," I say, kissing his neck.

"What, you don't like tuff, annoying, wise-ass, and cocky?" He says, shivering from the pleasure of me nibbling his neck. "At least he's treating Tiffany right."

I pull away for a minute, sighing. "Yeah. And he has shown me that he can be trusted. But…I don't know, Darry. There's just…this nagging feeling in the back of my head, that's all. I support them, but…"

"It's okay, hun. I'm here with you, and I'll do whatever I can to keep Dally in line," he says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I smile at him, and cup his face in my hands. "You are just so…amazing, Darrel. I've never had a real boyfriend that I can call my own, and you're just…perfect." I kiss him lightly. "Thank you, for…everything."

He smiles, and kisses me back. "I'm the one who should be thanking _you_, hun. You're the one who took us in, made us feel at home." He grins. "I'm just the one who fell in total love with 're beautiful, you're sweet, you sing like an angel…"

That reminds me of Arizona Sunset. "Oh, Darry, speaking of singing, I was thinking…" I swallow, kind of nervous. He sees this and takes my hands in his, making me more confident. I go on. "I have a gig Thursday night, at this restaurant called Arizona Sunset, with my band. I was thinking…would you like to come? I can get you seated right in the front, and…"

He smiles. "Of course I'll come, my love." He kisses me again. "Anything for my Superwoman. Besides," he kisses my nose lightly, that makes me laugh, "I love listening to your voice."

I smile, and pull him down and kiss him. Our tongues swirl together, and I just want to stay here forever, just me and Darry. But suddenly…

My alarm goes off.

I sigh, and Darry pulls away. "What was that?" he asks.

He gets off of me, and I stand up and sigh again,and look at him sadly. "My alarm. I have to get going to college." I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let me go get changed real quick."

He nods, and I run to my room. I put on a fresh pink shirt and deodorant, and put on my signature pink Uggs over my skinny jeans, and grab my tote and walk back into the living room, where Darry is waiting, his hands in his pockets.

I smile, and walk up to him, pull him down, and kiss him on the lips. We pull away after a couple moments, and he asks, "What time do you get back?"

I sigh. "Not until 7:30. I'm sorry, hun."

He smiles, a little disappointed. "It's okay. I can wait." He kisses me again, and reassuringly pats my shoulder. "I'll be right here, welcoming you as you come back. Have a good class, hun."

I smile at him, thinking, _Yeah, I love him._ "Thanks, Darry. You have fun looking after the guys until the girls get home."

He sighs. "Ugh, don't remind me of that task."

I laugh at him as he walks me to the door, and we kiss one more time. I then walk out the door, and quickly say a goodbye to the guys in the other apartment, and make my way to Julliard.

* * *

**Darry POV**

Tiff storms into theapartment. She looks over at me, Two-Bit, Soda, and Dally.

"Hey Tiff!" Two-Bit says to her. She breathes heavily and glares at him.

"Don't talk to me," she says forcefully. His smile turns into a frown. _What crawled up in her ass and died?_

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm tired, I'm pissed, I have to piss, YOU!" she points directly at Dallas and he jumps a little, "get your ass in there," she points to her room. He then runs into her room and she follows him in and close the door.

After a couple minutes, Kate walks in.

"Can you be nice-," Two-Bit begins to say as he gets cut off by her.

"NO!" she walks over to Soda, "Soda, can you come with me please?" she says softly.

"Well, sure, anything for you," he says as Kate grabs his hand and pulls him to her room and shuts the door. I look over at Two-Bit.

"So, how's your day Two-Bit?" I ask him, trying to cheer him up.

"No one loves me…"

"Well, I love ya," he looks up at me.

"Hug?"

"No."

"Awww…"

**Tiffany POV**

I lay spread out, taking up, literally the whole bed. Dally is standing closer to the door. I look up at the ceiling.

"This would be so sexy if you-,"

"Just shut the fuck up, alright…!?" I scream at him. He makes his way over towards the bed.

"What did I tell ya for sayin' words like that?"

"I've been sayin' 'em all day."

"Why?" he asks me.

"I've had the worst day and you probably don't wanna hear 'bout it…"

"Don't you EVER say that again. Now," he sits next to me on the bed and takes my hand in his, "Tell me."

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him. I thought he would act the opposite towards me.

"What's wrong with YOU?!"

"I punched a kid in the face and shoved him in a locker 'cuse he said dancing was stupid. I was sent to the Dean's office but he let me off with a warning since I was never in his office before…"

"Oh, really, maybe you could dance for me someday," he says and he wiggles his eyebrows. I get up and pin him aggressively to the bed. I start to breath heavily, my hair hanging in his face. He looks partially afraid of me.

"Don't test me, ass wipe, I'm not in control when I'm angry, and I don't think you want your face splattered on the wall, now do ya?"

"No sir- I mean ma'm, I mean- DAMN IT!" I let him go, get up, and barely punch one of the walls.

"… thanks Dally, I needed that…"

**Kate POV**

I walk into my room and plop on the floor and Soda sits down next to me.

"What happened?" he asks me cautiously. I feel tears start cascading down my face, I know these tears, and they are tired tears.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he caresses my face, wiping my tears.

"I'm tired, last night was the only night I've actually slept thanks to you," I grab his hand and smile a little, "I had school today and it was the beginning of tech and I'm in every dance number that we do, IN CHARACTER SHOES! And-," Soda cuts me off.

"Lie on your back and just relax," he starts massaging my shoulders and back. _This is what I needed all day. _I hear myself moan and feel a tad embarrassed.

"Ya havin fun there?" I feel myself blush.

"Yes…" I can feel him pick me up and put me on his lap.

"No, I'm gonna crush you," I start to get up and he stops me.

"Shhhh," he says.

"Can I at least get up and take a shower?" I ask, pouting a little for good measure.

"I guess," he smiles and that's when I realize, I haven't told him I love him yet. _Ehhh, I'll tell him on our date, make it special._

"Lie in my bed and wait for me," I demand of him. As I shut the bathroom door, I see him getting comfortable and smile to myself. _I really do love him._

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

I walk into the apartment all happy and cheerful as usual. I see Darry and Two-Bit.

"Thank God you had a good day…" Darry says to me. _What is _that_ supposed to mean?_

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Two-Bit says as he scurries out of the apartment.

"Yeah, leave! Haha, just kidding," I yell at him.

"I didn't know you could be so forceful," Darry says as he starts to kiss my neck.

"Like I said before, I get it from Tiff, and where's everyone at?" I ask him.

"Well, Tiff is pissed, Kate is, I don't even know what Kate is really and you could guess where Dally and Soda are."

"Yeah, well, I'll ask'em later," I say then kiss him. We stay like this for a couple minutes, and then I pull back.

"Speaking of where Dally and Soda are…" I wiggle my eyebrows at him, "Would you like to go to the same place…only in my room…?"

Darry grins. "I thought you'd never ask." I take his hand and we jog to my room, and I shut the door behind us.

"Oh," I say, looking at him, still in his day clothes. "You don't have pajamas…"

He shrugs. "It's fine. I can just sleep in my boxers…" He looks at me, concerned, "As long as that's okay with you…"

I blush. "It's fine, Darrel, it is." I go over and kiss him on the cheek, and grab my signature Grouchy Bear pajamas (a spaghetti top and short shorts, of course) off of my nightstand. "Let me go get changed, okay? You can get…stripped…in here while I go in the bathroom."

He blushes. "Okay." I laugh at him, and quickly change in the bathroom. Before I exit, I brush my hair, and put on some lip gloss…just to make kissing more fun. Since I know we're not going farther than that, of course. _Though that would be fun…_

No, you've only been dating him for a couple days, not even a week. Chill, Kelsey, he's not going anywhere.

I smile to myself as I exit the bathroom, and go back into my room, finding Darry on my bed, only in boxers.

_Okay, now that's just plain hot,_ I think, and then mentally kick myself. _Don't lose your head…_

He wouldn't do that to you anyway. He respects_ you, not like Dally or Two-Bit._

I sigh, and muster a smile at him, and walk over to my bed.

"Done waging an inner war with yourself?" He says, noticing my dueling expressions.

I blush. "You have no idea what's going on in here," I say as he motions for me to get in the bed next to him.

As I get in the bed, he laughs. "I have an idea; it's probably the same one going through my head. Two-Bit was teasing me about it earlier..." He looks at my pajamas. "That, and you in those pj's…" And when I look into his eyes, they've darkened into…_lust?_

He loves me. I laugh at him. "What, these?" I run a hand through my hair and shake my hips a little, making him shiver, and take me by the waist, kissing my hair and holding me close.

"You just love to tease, don't you, Superwoman?" He says, continuing to kiss my hair.

"What, like this?" I say, and splay my hands on his chest, not bothering to touch anywhere else. He shivers, and growls a little bit. I laugh at him again, and he looks at me, kind of annoyed.

"You're lucky I'm not Dally, or I'd definitely be fucking you right now," he says, not joking.

I shrug. "You just have such great control, babe." I kiss his nose, and tangle my hands in his hair. "Don't worry. Good things come to those who wait." I wink at him.

"I think something good has already come," he says, his brown eyes looking into mine lovingly. I gasp, and his lips come down on mine softly. I sigh happily, and lean into him more, loving this. Finally, we come up for air.

Our faces are still inches apart, and I caress his cheek with my right hand. "I love you, Darrel Curtis."

He smiles, and takes my hand on his face in his hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you too, Kelsey." We then kiss again, and I pull back after several minutes, and smile.

"Well, we better get to sleep. I imagine, by the way you were saying Tiffany was acting, that we're going to have a rough day ahead of us."

He laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I smile, and sit up to pull the covers over us both. I then clap my hands twice, turning off the lights. I then lay back then, and Darry wraps his arms around me, holding me close, his back to me. I wrap my hands around him as well, and put my head in the crook of his shoulder.

I whisper to him, "Sweet dreams, Darrel."

I feel him smile, and he kisses me on the cheek. "They'll always be sweet when you're around."

I smile, and we fall asleep together in total bliss and content.


	5. Friends With Some Benefits?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWNT THE OUTSIDERS ORRRRRR THE FRANK SINATRA SONG "They Can't Take That Away From Me" that appears in this chapter**

* * *

**Tiffany: POV**

I wake up that Tuesday morning, still a little pissed off from yesterday. I told Dally to sleep in my room if he wants but not on my bed, I like having someone close to me when I'm angry, just in case I decide to do something stupid. I look over and laying in the bed next to me is Two-Bit holding a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal. I push him off the bed and I hear Dally.

"What the hell Two-Bit?!" he yells, obviously angry that he disrupted his sleep.

"Your GIRLFRIEND is the one who pushed me!" Two-Bit says back.

**Kelsey's POV**

I look at my bedside clock. Seven-thirty. Eh, I can still sleep, I think. Suddenly, I feel warm, moist lips on my neck, nibbling, biting a little bit teasingly.

I roll over, and kiss my teaser on the lips. Darry laughs and pulls back, resting his forehead on mine. "Well, someone's awake," he says.

I laugh, and tangle my fingers in his hair. "Just making sure I'm not late," I say, twirling a blond strand.

"Well, since you're up," he says, going back to my neck, "We can have some more fun."

I moan a little, and move my neck to give him better access. "And you said I was a tease," as he bites a little harder.

He laughs, and kisses my throat. "I did, because you are," he says.

I laugh, and decide to surprise him. I wrap my arms around him, and flip us over, so that I'm on top of him. His jaw drops a little, and he stops kissing my throat. Instead, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck, making him groan a little.

"See, you're a tease," he says, running his hands up and down my back.

I laugh, and bite down on his neck. "Oh, well. I can tease you all I want," I kiss his nose, "because I know you won't go farther until I tell you to," I kiss his mouth, swirling my tongue around, and then kiss his ear, whispering, "Even though I know you want to."

Darry's eyes go wide at that, and I laugh at him. He just pouts. "I do...But I respect you, so I'll wait," he says, kissing me back again.

I decide to tease him even more, just to get him nervous. I lay down on him, and splay my hands on his chest again, and whisper in his ear, "What would you do if I told you I want to too, but still want to wait a little longer?"

Darry growls, and grinds his hips a little against mine. I laugh, and kiss his mouth again. "Someone's a little naughty there, boy."

He smiles a little at that. "Your fault, not mine," he says, pulling me back down on top of him. We kiss more, and finally, he rolls us over again so that he's on top. We stop kissing, and he just holds me in his arms like before.

"Oh, and just wondering," he says, playing with my hair, "Why can't we hear anything going outside in here?"

I grin, and motion to the walls. "Soundproof. Nice, huh?" I pull him back down, so that our lips are inches apart, "We can't hear anything."

He grins, and we start kissing again.

**Tiffany POV**

"I'm not his girlfriend…" I say, still mildly pissed off. Just then, Kate walks in, probably from all the commotion in the room.

"What's going on here…?" she asks us, still a little sleepy.

"Well, Two-Bitch fell on me," Dally says.

"His girlfriend pushed me off!" Two-Bit yells.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm NOT his GIRLFRIEND!" I yell, "and ALSO, Two-Bit, why the hell were you in my bed?! Ya know what, I don't wanna know…"

"What are you doing here, when you SHOULD be with Soda, HMMM?!" Two-Bit says to Kate.

"God, just shut up and leave…" Kate says to him. Two-Bit pouts a little and leaves. I follow him and head back to my room.

**Kate POV**

I come back in and sit down on the bed next to Soda, and I decide to ask him about our date. I mute the T.V and turn to him, "Where are you taking me on this date?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," he tells me and kisses my nose.

"Can you give me a hint?" I fold my hands in front of me, "please." He hugs me to him tightly and I look up at him, I lean into him and kiss him and I feel my heart beating out of my chest. I don't feel any lips on mine and I panic. I could feel my eyes tear up and I look away from him, "Sorry," I mumble.

He jumps into action right away, "No, it's not you. I just don't want our first kiss to be in your room because it will probably happen all the time in here," I blush at that, "I want to make it special for you; I'll surprise you good, I promise. Okay? Don't get upset," I hug him even tighter and peck his cheek.

"I like you, Soda," I whisper in his ear and I feel him shiver, "I wasn't even trying that time!"

"You don't have to try ever," he massages his hand in my hair as we unmute the T.V.

**Tiffany POV**

I get up off the bed, close the door and climb back into bed. Dally stands up and looks at me.

"Can I join ya, or are you gonna punch me…?" he asks me. I shrug.

"Go for it," I say to him. He climbs into the bed and sits rather close to me. He slowly pulls me closer to him and I let him, not feeling to reject it since I'm so tired. I see him out of the corner of my eye and he looks shocked that I'm actually letting him do this.

"Don't get used to this," I say to him.

"Damn…" he says.

"Damn is right," there is silence between us. Hopefully he's not mad right now, "I'm just pissed okay? Don't take it personally…"

"Okay…" he says. He shuts his mouth and says nothing else for once.

"I'm just… it's just difficult to control it, okay?"

"I know what ya mean…" he says. I look up at him.

"Ya do?" he looks down at me.

"I sure do Tiff…"

"What, no doll?"

"Not right now…" he smirks and slowly leans in to my face. I back up a littlee bit and he instantly stops.

"Don't think you'll get this lucky," I say to him with a smirk. At this he pulls me closer and I rest my head in the crook of his neck. After a couple minutes, I say, "Ya know, I need to get to class…"

"Really?" he pouts, "Ugh, you and your education…"

"Shut it, and get off of me,"

"NEVER!"

"I'll push you…" I warn him.

"Oh?" I then take him by the shoulders and start to wrestle him off of me. He has me pinned for a few seconds but I quickly take the upper hand and pin him to the bed.

"Look who's on top," I smirk at him, with my hair dangling in his face.

"Damn…" he says softly.

"Now get outta here, I need to get changed,"

"You have to get off of ME now," he winks and bites his lip.

"Okay," I quickly get off of him and open the door. He sighs and walks out of the room. I close the door, and get changed.

I walk out of my room and hear sizzling, please tell me he isn't…. I go into the kitchen and see Dally trying to cook. I see the pan and whatever he tried to cook is completely burnt.

"So," I see him jump a little and mumble a curse before turning around and smiling at me, "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to cook…" he says.

"But failing? Yes, I see. Maybe someday I can show ya how to cook a decent meal," he smirks.

"Ya know, the woman's place is the kitchen," he says sarcastically, knowing that I'll freak over his comment.

"Ya know? I'm getting PRETTY sick and tired of you Winston,"

"Aw stop, you love me,"

"Who said anything about that?!" I chuckle, "Yeah yeah, sure. I gotta go, ill go get something for breakfast. See ya later Dal,"

"See ya later gorgeous," I shake my head and walk out the door as Kelsey hurries after me.

* * *

**Kate POV**

I wake up next to Soda and I realize he's looking at me.

"What?" I say feeling self-conscious, pulling my hands up to my face. Soda pulls them away.

"Stop, you're beautiful, I love looking at you," he says making me smile.

"You'll get to look at me for a while longer, I'm going back to sleep," I say, cuddling into his bare chest entangling my legs in his, closing me eyes.

I wake up about an hour later seeing that Soda is still awake and looking at me. I smile and hug him, burying my face into the crook of his neck signaling I want to cuddle for four more hours. When we finally feel like moving, he tells me to wait here and he will call me when he's ready. I look at him befuddled, but oblige anyway.

About fifteen minutes later he comes back in holding a dandelion, he hands it to me and I blush.

"Oh stop being so cute," I tell him. He just smiles that smile he knows I love and leads me out in the kitchen. I look forward to see a vase in the middle of the bar filled with dandelions, one coke, two straws, and a chibata cut diagonally with a bag of cookies for us to share. He notices my stare.

"Sorry, I couldn't get you real flowers. I didn't know where the store was," I chuckle at his embarrassment.

"Soda, it's perfect and just think of it, if they die, I can just go pick more and replace them!" I say trying to lighten the mood as I walk over to wash my hands and sit down to eat with him.

He grabs my hand, rubbing the top, "Why do you do that so much, you're drying your adorable hands out…."

"If I don't, they will feel dirty," I respond as I let go of his hand and take a bite and moan at how amazing it tastes. Soda smiles, "I'm beginning to like that sound," he practically growls and I about lose it right there, then I remember FOOD and keep eating. Soda excuses himself and I continue to eat when I hear the door open, thinking it's one of the guys wanting more food. I don't know why they just can't order take out, but fuck everyone in sight. Maybe, it's just me.

I tense up when I hear someone rustling around in the living room and I hear a lamp break, "Two-Bit!" I scream running to the living room, pissed only to find out that Two-Bit didn't break the lamp, it was an intruder.

Before I could say or do anything, Soda comes running out and stops dead in his tracks, taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Kate, hun, go back to the room, okay?" he says to me still looking at the intruder.

"No, I- I'm not leaving you,"

"Kate…" just then, Darry and Dallas run into the room and notice the man. The man turns around and notices the two guys. The intruder is very short and scrawny, Darry and Dallas are both around six feet tall, Darry is more muscular than Dally but still.

"Now, I'm gonna give you the count of-," Darry begins, at that, the intruder runs out of the apartment, "And never try to rob us again ya here me?!"

"I'll have your head on a silver platter!" Dally adds, "You guys hurt?"

"No, just a broken lamp is all," Soda tells him.

* * *

**Kate POV**

What to wear, what to wear, ugh why do I have to be so self- conscious in everything nice that I own? I finally came at peace with myself as I picked out a black skirt with a matching pink, white, and black shirt and a sweater to go over it in case where ever we were going was cold. I knew Soda was waiting so I tried to hurry up, going over everything in my head, hand sanitizer, got it, sweater, got it, smooth legs, check, smooth lips good breath, check. I'M READY.

As I walk out of my room, I hear a low whistle from Two-Bit, "Jealous?" I go over to Soda and peck him on the cheek, "I'm ready." He just stares at me and I feel my palms begin to sweat; he just makes me so nervous. He holds my hand all the way down the stair to the cab and opens my door for me, gentlemen as always. We pull up to the restaurant and I immediately recognize it, Aquamarine, my favorite that I barely go to anymore.

"How did you know I like this?"

"I asked a few people," he smiled.

"Oh god, I hope they only tell you good things about me."

"Don't worry they did, enough about them, let's talk about us," I grin at the comment, "before that let's eat!" He knows me too well! We are seated by the huge heart shaped tank with Nemo fish.

"Nemo!" I exclaim excitedly.

"I knew you would like it," he mumbles. I smile, we continue to eat our dinner and talk, being ourselves. We finish and we walk around the aquarium part of the restaurant, holding hands and we stop to look at the dolphins as they swim in great sync.

"Did you know a dolphin is a gay shark?" I mentally face palm as I hear him laugh.

"This is why I love you, you're so smart," he pecks my cheek. I turn all the way around and catch his lips. He gasps as my lips plant directly onto his. He stands there for moment then I feel him returning the kiss. I feel myself smile a tad. As I wrap my arms around his neck, I feel his hands grasp the back of my neck and pulling me closer towards him. I separate my lips just enough that his tongue gently finds mine. Our tongues dance together, not forcefully, but actually, very softly. We both smile at the exact same time hearing our teeth clink together and laughing as the dolphin laughs at us. They look at us and clap their fins.

"You did good, that's why they were clapping," I told him and kissed him again, "I love you, Soda," and I peck his lips again. He kisses everywhere on my face like he usually does and ends with my lips.

"Let's go home," I say.

* * *

**Dallas POV**

I enter back into the living room area of the girls apartment, I searched the whole place and oucld NOT find Tiff. Where the hell could she have gone?! I look over at the couch and see Darry and Kelsey doing what they have been doing for the past hour, cuddling, kissing, whispering sweet nothings to each other. If only that was me and Tiff… my doll, well, my FUTURE doll.

Just then, Kate and Soda walk in, all giddy and happy. They are holding hands and they kiss each other, I guess they're going out now. FINALLY! I look at her.

"Kate, do you have any idea where Tiff might be, ol' Kel over there ain't much help when she's constantly swapping spit over there," I say to Kate.

"Hey!" I hear Kelsey exclaim.

"Well… have ya tried the roof of this place?" Kate asks me.

"How the hell would I get up there?!"

"There are steps outside on the side of the building, ya didn't know that?" she asks me. I then run through her room and out on the balcony. I search for the steps she has talking about. Aha, found 'em! I start climbing and once I get up on the roof, I see her, sitting cross legged in the middle of the roof.

"What are you doin' up here?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I just like it up here, bein' all alone… it feels… nice sometimes…" she says quietly. I start walking over to her.

"You shouldn't worry me like that ya know,"

"I didn't think you would freak out so much…"

"Well," I sit down next to her, "I did," She lays down on her back, and looks up at the dark sky. I slowly follow suit and prop myself up on my forearm. She looks over at me and chuckles.

"Steve's armpit hair is sexy, why can't yours be," she smirks at me. If I was wearing my leather jacket, I wouldn't have gotten that comment from her.

"Fuck you…" I say with a smile as I shake my head at her.

"You love me, don't deny it,"

"That's the problem…" I barely say, but she hears me. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"What's all that about Dallas?"

"What?"

"You said, 'That's the problem'… what's going on in that head of yours… huh?" she asks me as she knocks on my head gently. I smirk which makes her smile, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not,"

"Jesus…"

"You wanna fight about it," I grin myscheviously at her. She instantly stands up.

"Lets' go, right here, right now," I stand up slowly.

"Throw the first punch then," I say to her.

"No, you first," she grins.

"Do it…" I smirk at her.

"You scared? Huh Winston?"

"No, I deserve it," she then takes a swing and hits my arm full force. Shit that hurt! I didn't know she could hit THAT hard! I feel myself trip backwards a little bit, "Okay, I didn't deserve that!"

"Why do you deserve it?" she drops her grin and looks straight at me.

"Ya know why,"

"No I don't, that's why I asked you,"

"Well, I got ya angry yesterday-,"

"No, you didn't," I completely ignore her.

"I got angry today. All the shit that has happened to you under my watch, I just can't see you get hurt, or sad, or angry, ever again. Alright?" she stares at me, her mouth barely open. She slowly walks over to me and embraces me in a tight hug. I feel her hands start to tangle in my hair. God, she needs to stop, I'm gonna lose it, "What are you doin'…" I ask her.

"What does it feel like?" she whispers in my ear, which makes me shudder. I try to pull away but she pulls me right back, she has so much power it's unbearable! "Where do ya think you're goin'?" she asks me. I can almost feel her smirk against me.

"Ummm-,"

"Shhhh…"

**Tiffany POV**

Being this close to him feels so good. Even though he might still be in shock of me hugging him, it's still a great feeling. His scent starts wafting up to my nose. His scent, I'm breathing in, his hair that my fingers are running through. So this is what Kelsey feels when she's with Darry. I want him, I want him so bad right now. I just WISH he would just hug me back….

**Dallas POV**

Her fingers running through my hair, her breath against my neck, I swear if she doesn't stop soon, I'm gonna lose it. I want her, I need her, I want to FEEL her in every way possible. She does things to me that make me lose control. When we first met, I knew she was special, I knew that song she sang, some of it was for me. I actually… love her!

I begin to get used to the fact that SHE is hugging ME. I slowly move my arms around her waist, placing my hands in the middle of her back. They then, slowly run down until they reach just about her butt.

"Getting' used to my hugs, aren't ya?" she says against my neck.

"I guess I'm finally getting' used to you too," I say. I pull away from her, but we are still wrapped in each other's arms, her arms move to around my neck, " I want you, I don't think you understand what you do to me,"

"Dal, I-,"

"Shhh,"

"But DAL! I don't know, alright," she lets me go and I follow her lead. She walks a couple feet away and turns her back to me, "I don't know, I'm not ready for a relationship alright, I'm just… confused…" I can't stand to see her in distress like this, I just can't! "I've only had one other relationship in my whole life. You are the first guy I actually could trust after what happened Sophomore year of high school…" holy crap, she can't be serious… she trusts… me? I slowly walk over to her and slither my arms around her waist.

"When you're ready then, I'll wait… I'll do anything for you, and don't you forget it," I say to her, "Tiffany, I don't think you have any idea how much I love you…. There are many crazy things that keep me loving and wanting you, and with your permission, may I list a few,"

"Dallas…"

"The way you wear my jacket, the way you sip your soda. The memory of all that-… they can't take that away from me. The way your smile just beams, the way you sing ON key, the way you haunt my dreams, oh no, they can't take that away from me," there is complete silence between us, all we hear, the busy streets below, even that seems a blur to me right now.

"Dallas… how'd you know that song…" she slowly says. I smirk.

"Well, I was looking through your records the night you had me stay with you when you were pissed beyond belief. I put that one on when you weren't home and… well, lets' just say I changed a few words to fit you," she turns around while I still hold her by her waist. He smiles at me, something that no one really does, usually I get smirks, from everyone. Her smile, it's so inviting. She shivers a little.

"Damn it's cold out here,"

"Well why didn't you wear a jacket?"

"Why didn't you?" she asks me.

"Come on, lets' get ya back inside," I lead her over and I climb down the steps first. She the starts and stand at the bottom on the balcony, so in case she fell, I would have her. As she begins to step down, she has about eight or so steps to go, but instead, she lets go of it with one hand and turns down to look at me.

"Will ya use BOTH hands?! Jesus you're freakin' fearless…" I yell at her.

"Aww stop," she then jumps down and lands perfectly on both feet right in front of me. I glare at her, "WHAT!" she asks me with a smile on her face.

"You'll be the end of me I swear…" she then takes my hand in hers.

"Got that right buddy boy," we then walk into her room and lock the door leading to the balcont once we're in her room. She sits down on the edge of her bed and I sit down next to her, fingers still intertwined in hers. I caress her cheek in my other hand and slowly go into her neck. At first I just breathe. I hear a small moan come from her. I look up at her, smile, and go back in and start kissing her neck, softly nibbling at the skin. She moans a little loader when I nibble at this certain part. I come back up, look at her, then slowly lean in towards her lips, but before I get too close, I feel her gently push me back. I open my eyes and look at her. She looks really nervous.

"Umm, I kinda, never…" she begins to say but trails off and looks away from me.

"You mean you had a guy and NEVER once…?!" I begin to ask her.

"It just didn't feel right… alright?" she turns her head back towards me. I decide to take a chance, this might make or break it really.

"Well, is it… right now?" I hesitate to ask her. She takes one look at me up and down and her eyes find mine.

"Well…" her hand gently finds my thigh. I jump at her touch, "Maybe it is…" she then slowly leans toward me and I lean toward her. Soon enough, our lips are just barely touching. I feel her jump a little when we touch. I smile a little, seeing how innocent she is. Her kiss starts becoming more rough and sure of herself. Her arms then slink around my neck and start to play with the ends of my hair. She sure does know how to turn me on. I then place my hands on her hips, pulling us closer together. I feel her start to push more into me until she is almost on my lap. _Wow, who knew she'd be like this, her first kiss too!_ We then both separate to take a breath, we are both panting in each other's arms.

"You sure you never…" I begin to ask her.

"I'm pretty sure, I don't know what you did while I was asleep," she smirks at me, "and I don't wanna know, do I,"

"You really don't,"

"What the hell man?!"

"Just kiddin' babe,"

"Babe?" she asks me. We hold each other's eyes in ours. I lean in and give her a quick peck on her lips. I gently caress her face in my hand.

"So, what are we now… huh?" I ask her.

"Friends with… SOME benefits?"

"Awww, not ALL benefits?" I cock my head a little, joking with her.

"You ain't getting' that lucky bub," She then kisses me roughly, wrapping her arms around my neck. My tongue finds her lip and gently prods at it. Her lips separate and her tongue find's mine. My hands start roaming up and down her back as her hands tangle through my hair.

"Did ya find her yet-… oh, OH, okay," we instantly stop kissing and she sighs, "Can I get you two some snacks… maybe a condom… or two- okay BYE!" she runs out of the room.

"Every time… every… time…" Tiff says softly. I then see Kate peak back in.

"Please continue," Kate says.

"What's wrong Kate?" we hear Soda ask Kate. She then leaves the doorway. I meet Tiff's gaze again. She sighs again.

"So, how was that for your first, hmm?" I ask her.

"Ehhhh, I imagined better," she smirks at me.

"You bitch…" I smile at her.

"Yep! But I'm your bitch, wait… no, that came out wrong- FORGET I EVEN SAID THAT!" she says. I only chuckle.

"Damn!"

"ENOUGH!" Darry and Kelsey then suddenly run into the room. As we look at them, we both realize we both are still in each other's arms.

"Ummm…" Darry says.

"Well… this is awkward…" Kelsey adds. Well, I WONDER WHY. Just then, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda and Kate run in. _Yeah, why not, I'm actually kissing the girl who I have WAITED to kiss, why not everyone come in! _

"FINALLY!" Two-Bit screams.

"No Two-Bit… not yet anyway," she smirks at me.

"But you-… and he's… HUH!?" he says COMPLETELY confused.

"Come on, I'll explain it to ya," Steve says as he leads Two-Bit out of the room. Two down, four to go….

"But- but… they're-,"

"Shhh," they are completely out of earshot now.

"Have FUN, you two," Kelsey says as she shoo's everyone out of the room. Thank GOD! She closes the door shut. Me and Tiff smile at each other, and just when we go in for another kiss, a song begins to play.

_There are many many crazy things_

_That will keep me loving you_

_And with your permission_

_May I list a few  
_

"Oh, look at what song is playing, probably Kate too," we stop. She looks over at the record player and then back at me.

_The way your smile just beams_

_The way you sing off key_

_The way you haunt my dreams_

_No no they can't take that away from me_

"Our song," I whisper to her and she smiles and her whole face just beams. I think it might be even glowing.

_We may never never meet again, on that bumpy road to love  
_

_But I'll always, always keep the memory of_

She begins to song along to the song.

_The way you hold your knife_

_The way we danced till three_

_The way you changed my life_

_No no they can't take that away from me_

_No they can't take that away from me_

"Just as beautiful as ever babe," I speck on her the cheek, she blushes ever so slightly. She then twitches her eyes from me, to the top of the bed, back to me. We smile and laugh as we climb on the bed. We both get under the covers and I lay down on my side which makes her cuddle into my chest. I wrap my arms around her bringing her closer to me, knowing that she is smiling, as our legs get tangled up in each other. I feel her place her hands on my chest.

"I love you," I whisper as I gently kiss her head and we both fall fast asleep in each other's arms.


	6. A Different Side of You

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Kate POV**

I wake up the next morning next to Soda, and I kiss him good morning. I feel him jump at the sudden contact and reciprocate soon after, smiling the entire time.

"Good morning, love," Soda says his voice dripping with feeling. I smile and blush and hug him good morning.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" I ask him. He shakes his head, "No, you go first."

"Maybe we can do that together someday," I say without thought. Blushing at my words, I was surprised I said that. I'm usually very insecure and frightened about the subject of intimacy. I look up and see him beam, my cheeks flaming red.

Soda notices my hesitation, "I'm ready when you are," and he hugs me tight. I kiss his chest, and say, "I love you." He squeezes tighter. I get ready to start my day and head out to face the world.

**Kelsey POV**

I don't dream a lot, but when I do, it's either something that is wonderful and happy and pleasant, or a total and completely terrifying nightmare. That morning, before I got up, I had a mixture of the two.

At first, it was me and Darry, and we were together, in an open meadow. He handed me a daisy, my favorite flower, and he puts it behind my ear. I smile at him, and pull him towards me, eager to feel his soft lips on mine. I feel him smile against my lips, and we collapse into the flowers below, our hands all over each other, our tongues dancing in utter delight. I pull him even closer, shivering as I feel his strong body against mine, and also something else…

I grin, and grind my hips against his. He moans, and brings his lips back to mine, running his hands down my back, my butt.. I shiver, wanting him so much.

And suddenly, I don't feel his arms anymore. I don't feel anything, really, except pain. All over. I scream,wanting it to stop. I scream for Darry, needing him to protect me…

"Kelsey!" I gasp, sitting straight, feeling someone's arms around me again. Usually, I would feel comfort, but all I feel is the remnants of the pain. Never ending pain. That dream, a dream I haven't had in years. The dream that tells me something bad is going to happen. I start crying, hoping, wishing, that it's not death this time. Last time I had the dream, my grandmother died from complications from diabetes. I couldn't take it.

As I cry on, Darry takes me into his warm embrace and kisses my hair, whispering to me softly.

"Everything's alright, Kel. I'm here," Finally, after several moments, I dry my eyes and kiss Darry softly. He pulls back, concerned. "You were screaming my name," he says, staring into my eyes, "At first, it was moaning and sweet," I blush, and he winks and goes on, "But then…"

"I was having a nightmare," I say, shivering and cuddling closer to him. "I always have them when something bad is gonna happen. I haven't had that dream in… gosh, two years?" I start to tear up again. Darry pulls me closer again.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. I'm here," he pulls back for a moment, looking deep into my eyes, "You'll never be alone again. I won't let anything bad happen to you," I smile at him.

"I love you," and kiss him tenderly. We kiss like this for a couple moments and then he pulls back.

"Now, you might wanna hurry. You have class soon, don't you?" I look over at the clock, 7:15.

"Fuck!" I exclaim.

He laughs at me, and kisses me on the nose.

"Language, Superwoman!" He says.

I laugh at him. "Whatever hun." I lazily get out of bed and pick out some clothes and a pair of Nikes from my closet. Darry just stares at me from my bed.

"Gonna get dressed?" he asks, winking at me.

"Oh, don't be a Two-Bit," I laugh. He grins, and puts the blanket over his eyes.

"Here, I won't look. C'mon, get dressed."

"I didn't say I didn't want you to look," I say teasingly and I see him shudder. I just laugh at him, and quickly get dressed. Once I'm done, I climb back into the bed and rip the blanket off and bring him close into a kiss. He moans, and leans into me._ Yeah, he wants me, but it's school time. _

I pull back and grin. "I gotta go, hun," I say and climb off the bed and grab my bag. He throws the pillow at me.

"Tease," he says. I laugh, and throw the pillow back at him, seeing his devious smile.

"You know you like it," and I go on my way, school-bound.

**Darry POV**

Damn, if she only knew she drove me this crazy. I tried to get my mind of off her by watching television in our apartment. I turned it on only to find a girl moaning, and I find porn disgusting. It's just another way to degrade women these days. I turned off the channel, but the moans stuck in my head. I tried to convince myself they were Kelsey's. Once I had that solid thought, it was all downhill from there.

I ran to my room, not being able to face it if one of the guys walked in on my tight pants. Johnny was out, so I knew I was safe. I ripped off my clothes and started running my hands down my body, finally reaching my excitement. I haven't done this in a while so the relief felt so good. I moved my hand up and down, the other one playing with my nipples. My body felt tingly all over as I swirled my finger over the head, feeling pre-cum escaping it. I tried not to moan, but I couldn't help it. I let out a few, which just made me harder, if that was humanely possible. I felt a knot build up in my stomach and released all over my stomach with a sigh. I cleaned up with a dirty towel off the floor and went to take a cold shower for when Kelsey got home. I didn't know how she felt about me doing that.

_Maybe one day she could do it for me…_

_No, no, just get that out of your head, Darry. She's not ready yet_.

I think about how she teased me throughout the past couple days. _Or maybe she is…_

**Tiffany POV**

That morning, I wake up surprised to see Dallas still holding me in his arms. I smile to myself and gently peck his cheek. Usually when people sleep they look younger, but with Dally, he looks like himself, a "normal" eighteen year old, not a hollowed shell of a person. He begins to stir and slowly opens his eyes. He smiles at me.

"What, no good morning kiss?" he asks me with a grin.

"I already did that, just not when you were conscious."

"That doesn't count, doll."

"Well, does this?" I lean into him and kiss his lips with a passion. We pull apart. "Come on, no one's home, AND it's my day off," I wink at him.

"Oh? And WHAT do you have planned on this wonderful day, hmm?" his eyes go dark.

"Well, I was gonna teach ya how to cook, maybe draw a little, you know, the usual," I say to him with a cheery smile. The dark look in his eyes begins to go away.

"Yep, the feeling's gone…" he gives me a quick kiss on my nose.

"The feeling's… oh, OH! Gotcha… really?" I begin to ponder, I've never (not that I know) had given someone THAT feeling before…

"Yeah, really."

"Come on," I push him off of me and as soon as my feet hit the floor, I feel cold hands touch my skin above my waistline. "Holy crap, that's cold!" I yell. I then feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Ya know," I giggle a little at his words. He whips me around so that his hands are on my hips, "Well, I don't think I've ever heard a more sexier sound," the dark look in his eyes comes back. I slowly push him off, being nervous. I want him, I want him REAL bad, but, I just don't wanna rush it…

"Ummm, well, the KITTY needs a little more time to sleep before it can purr, if ya know what I'm sayin'…"

"Well, I can MAKE the kitty purr…" he smirks at me.

"Oh my freakin' God, ya perv!" I run out of the room feeling slightly turned on, well, not slightly, more like, I'm gonna rip all my clothes off right now turned on. I stop in the kitchen and see him right behind me. "Jesus Christ man!" I yell.

"What, didn't think I couldn't run fast?"

"No I just-…" I turn away from him feeling my face heat up like the oven does when I make muffins. Damn, now I want muffins…. I feel him turn me around.

"SO, what are we doin' today?" he asks me. I look over at the oven.

"WELL, I want muffins now, so I'm gonna teach you how to make muffins!" I say to him.

"UGGGHH!" he says. I sigh.

"Don't worry, it's the _just add water_ bags," I then pull a bag out of the cabinet for chocolate chip muffins. I then get everything I need, a half cup of water, a muffin pan, and then pre-heat the oven to three- seventy five degrees. I look over at him. "So, I need you to open that and get a half cup of water, oh shit, I forgot the-," he then holds up the cooling rack I forgot. I grab it from him, "Now, thank you," he gives me the water and the bag, I get a mixing bowl and mix it all together. I get the pan, put paper holders in it, and fill them up, Dally watching intently but I think he's just looking at my boobs. I put the muffins in the oven and lean against the counter.

"So, what now?" he asks me as he traps me against the counter top.

"Well, I DON'T want to burn the building down, so NOTHING, TOO, LONG."

"Damn."

"Yeah, damn is right, well, let's just watch some TV."

"Well, I was THINKING of something else, something caught my eye when you ran out," he says with a smile. My head instantly drops looking at the ground. "Aww stop, it's just your drawings, c'mon," he then takes my hand and leads me to my room. I go and sit on my bed and he sits down next to me with literally ALL my drawings of him. The first one he looks at is a black and white acrylic painting on canvas, with him looking very dangerous and pissed off. The next one is the one of me and him cuddling in bed, a random sketch that I really wished he didn't find.

"Well," he smirks at me, "I didn't know you could draw so good."

"I didn't really want you to see these, ESPECIALLY that one…" he puts my art down and puts his arm around me.

"Hey, I like it. You're good, really freakin' good babe," he kisses my forehead and I set my head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

**Dallas POV**

Later, we are sitting on the couch, well, I am, Tiff is completely laying on me. She looks up into my eyes. I begin to run my fingers through her hair and she smiles. I completely lose it. I gently tap her and she gets off of me.

"I'm gonna go for a little walk 'round the building, you gonna be okay here?" I ask her.

"Yeah that's fine," I kiss her head and walk out of the apartment and then out of the building. _How am I gonna ask her out?!_

**Tiffany POV**

It's been a pretty long time, around twenty-five minutes. I decide to go down and see where he went, and besides, I need to get some fresh air. As I exit the building and look to the right of me and see something I was hoping I wouldn't see. A damn hooker, comin' onto Dallas, my Dallas… wait, my Dallas… where did that come from? And the worse thing: it looks like Dally is _flirting _with her. Then, I hear Two-Bit behind me.

"Hey Tiff!" I whip around and see him, and I run instantly toward him and plant the most passionate kiss I have ever given someone on him. He tenses up severly. He begins to push against me to get me off but I pull him towards me. He begins to kiss back. _Why are you doing this Tiff?! Why are you putting Two-Bit through this?!_

I finally pull away from him with tear-stained eyes.

"What the hell was that…"Two-Bit asks me out of breath. I turn around and see the hooker gone and Dally staring straight at me.

"What the hell is-," I hear Kelsey's voice out of know where and I run back into the apartment. I can't believe it, the feeling of hurt in his eyes. I hear a pair of footsteps behind me.

**Kelsey POV**

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I scream at Dally as he runs in and me and Kate run after him. I run and see Two-Bit comforting a crying Tiffany in the guy's apartment.

"I think I like you, Tiff…" he says. WHOA! Where the hell did that come from?! We then go to our apartment where we find all the guys. Everyone is standing around looking straight at Dally until they see us.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!?" Steve screams. Dally turns around to face us.

I stare at Dallas, trying to remain calm. I feel Darry behind me, and Pony and Johnny. I know Kate is also here, probably with Soda, but I don't see them or anyone...

_Except for that son of a bitch greaser._

I stare him straight in the eye, feeling my rage intensify.

"We ain't even goin' out yet!" he screams at me.

"Now hun-," Darry begins to say but I completely lose it. I feel my right fist come up, and just like I was taught in karate, I hit him square in the jaw, hearing the crack. I smile, my bloodlust growing, and keeping hitting him, tackling him to the ground. However, then I feel Darry and Pony's arms go around me, pulling me back from Dallas.

"Let me go!" I say, but they just keep holding me down. Johnny gets Dallas off the floor and runs him to the other apartment. Finally, Pony lets go of me.

"I'm gonna go help Johnny," he says, and he goes into the apartment. However, Darry hasn't lost his grip on me. He keeps holding me, knowing that I'm not done. And I'm glad he does, because I know...

_That I want to kill Dallas Winston._

"You think you're done yet…" Kate begins to say.

"I guess not…" he barely says.

**Tiffany POV**

I sit in Two-Bit's arms as they haul Dally in. I see Two-Bit and Dally stare straight into each other's souls. The rage between the two greasers is so intense. They begin to shout at each other.

"You think you can take my girl… well, you're outta luck ya bastard!" Dallas finally yells at Two-Bit. I can't stand it, I just can't stand it! I get up and run down the hall and lock myself in one of the rooms.

**Kelsey POV**

Darry keeps holding me, and finally, after several moments, he turns me around to face him.

"Breathe," he says, and cups my face in his hands. I oblige, and try to let some of my anger out, not getting very far when...

"Darry! We need your help in here!" Johnny comes running in through the doorway, his eyes wide and fearful.

"What is it, Johnny?" Darry says, still holding me.

"The guys...Kate...fighting..." he says, and runs back to the other apartment.

Darry looks at me, and loosens his grip for a split second. I go off running, peeling into the other apartment.

I find complete chaos; Kate is wrestling Dallas on the ground, going for my kill; Johnny and Ponyboy are trying to help Dallas; Soda is trying and failing to get Kate off of Dallas, and...

Two Bit and Steve are just laughing.

**Kate POV**

All I see is red. I feel hands on me trying to get me to stop, but that's not happening anytime soon. Dallas isn't fighting back too much, just enough to keep me occupied I can tell. I can feel my vision blurred by tears as I throw punches in the side mount and soon they are flying with my fists. I know Dallas isn't the only thing on my mind as I'm beating him up. I wonder what Soda thinks of me now, as that thought crosses my mind all I can do is fight, for our relationship, for myself, for my emotions.

**Kelsey POV**

My eyes go red, and I feel Darry come up behind me, about to say something, but I get a word in first...

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE? " I yell at the top of my lungs.

The whole room goes silent. I stare at every single one of them, and see fear in their eyes. I first look at Johnny and Pony. "You two, help that son of bitch off the ground," I glare at Dallas, "even though he doesn't deserve the mercy." They both nod. I then look at Soda, a little more nicely since he's going out with Kate. "Soda, help Kate. She looks hurt." He nods, and Kate is not done yet. "What about Tiff, hun?"

My eyes flicker to that wise-ass Two-Bit. I walk up to him, inches away from his face, and growl, "This isn't funny business, Matthews. WHERE THE FUCK IS TIFFANY?"

He flinches. "She went that-a-way, chief," he says, pointing down the hallway.

I nod, snarling at him, "You better be right, wise ass.

**Kate POV**

I feel myself in Soda's arms and I start swinging subconsciously. I'm having a panic attack, I just know it, and this isn't the first time this happened. I feel him grab my wrists after a few hard swings. Someone grabs my ankles and I feel small hands, probably Pony or Johnny, massage my back trying to get me to calm down. I can't mumble any coherencies right now so I just sob and shake, hoping this gets better soon.

**Soda POV**

I hate seeing my baby cry like this. I don't why she didn't tell me she was feeling this bad, I knew this wasn't all of the Dallas and Tiffany drama. I'm gonna make sure we talk and have as open of a relationship as I thought we did.

**Johnny POV**

We are trying to get Kate to calm down and I really do feel for her. I see Darry and Soda holding her down, well trying to and go over and decide to rub her back. Whenever Pony did that it really makes me feel better. I look over at Pony and he's just frozen, I squeeze his hand and sprint over to help. She's really shaking about as bad as I do. I look around and take in the scene and I can honestly say this is up there with one of the craziest moments in my life as I continue rubbing Kate's back.

**Kelsey POV**

I look at the scene one more time, and then go down the hallway. I go past several rooms, but finally hear whimpers coming from the one on my left. I listen close.

_Tiffany._

I knock on the door. "Open the fucking door, Tiff. It's me." I hear her voice on the other side.

"Go away." I take out a bobby pin I just happen to have in my pocket, and pick the lock open, barging in the room. I see Tiffany on the bed, crying. However, this doesn't stop my rage.

"You're lucky your son of a bitch ain't dead," I scream, not directly at her, but to the world. "He should be dead. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve to fuckin' live, that filthy scum…"

Then, I hear Tiffany sniffle, and I look over at her and see her cupping her one hand. I walk over to her, and uncurl her hands.

_Blood. Blood, that's all I see. So much..._

"Tiffany," I say, losing some of my rage, "What did you do?"

She sniffles again, and points to the cracked mirror. I turn back to Tiffany, and see her crying.

I take her into my arms, and let her cry on my shoulder. She puts her arms around me, and I can feel the blood seeping into my t-shirt. We stay like this for a couple minutes, and then I pull back to look at her hand again

"You need help and gauze on that," I say, and get up. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit. YOU STAY HERE." I tell her. She nods, nervous as I've ever seen her. She's never seen me this mad, I think, as I walk into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind me.

And I see Dallas standing right outside the door. I grab his shirt collar again, and he flinches, scared of me. I laugh, kind of happy that he's scared, and I look him deep in the eyes.

"You're dead tome, Winston," I say to him, letting my nails cut deep in his skin, leaving marks. "And if you even try to go into that fuckin' room, I'll make sure you're dead TO THE WORLD."

I push him back, and plow past him, to go find my Darry. I see him, helping Soda calm Kate down.

"Darry, hun," I go up to him, "where's the first aid kit?" He points behind me.

"Two-Bit has it." I sigh, and go up to Two-Bit. I see him, about to get something out of the kit. Before he can, I snatch the box away from him. He looks up, sees it's me, and flinches.

"I was using that, hun..."

"Oh fuckin' well," I say, snarling at him."

"But I'm hurt-" I slap him across the face, hard. I feel everyone's eyes on me, butI don't care. I stare into Two-Bit's eyes.

"Suck it up." With that, I plow back into the room where Tiffany is, and shut the door behind me. Once I close the door, I lean against it, and start crying myself.

I hear Tiffany standup, and walk over to me and put her arms around me. With her help, I stand up, and regain control.

"You're the one that needs my help," I say, sniffling. I motion her to sit on the bed. I open the first aid kit, and look at Tiff. "Open your hand, let me see the damage," I say.

"But Kel, aren't you-"

"Squeamish?" I say. She nods. "I am. But you're my friend, and you need my help...so open."

"Okay, but it' snot going to be pretty..." she says, and opens her palm.

I look at the injury, and the next moment, I feel myself slipping into oblivion.

**Tiffany POV**

As soon as Darry walks into the room, Kelsey passes out and he catches her. He then puts her in a chair. She stirs a little and open her eyes back open. They whisper things to each other and Kelsey walks out of the room and closes the door. I sit down on the bed and Darry brings the chair over and sits in front of me with the First-Aid kit.

I begin to pick out pieces of glass out of my hand. Every time, a sharp pain would go through my hand. He opens the kit up and sets it down next to me. He looks straight at me .I look at him.

"Yes?" I ask him. He looks at my hand.

"Need any help?" he asks me.

"Well… I mean, I think I could do this by myself Darry, thanks though," we smile weakly at each other as I continue to pluck the last pieces of my glass out of my hand. Once I'm done, he pours some alcohol onto a rag. I look at my hand, all cut up and bruised. I look back at the rag and look at Darry.

"This is gonna hurt, a LOT," I look away from him, "You ready?" I nod my head and the pain begins as the alcohol cleans and goes straight into my cuts. I bite my lip in pain.

After he is done, I look at my hand and you can clearly see the cuts. He looks in shock and looks back up at me.

"What do you hit?!" he asks me. I point over to the broken mirror. He regains his look on me. As he begins to wrap my hand up, he asks me, "Hey, uh… I uh- need to get something off my chest,"

"… of course Darry. What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Well, I uh… when Kelsey left this morning, she got me so worked up that someone was building a tent in my… pants…" he gets done bandaging my hand up and looks at me.

"Darry, that's fine…what's the big problem with that? It happens…" I softly say, a moment of shock comes over his face. It's like he thought I was gonna yell at him or something…

We both get up and walkout and down the hall.

**Kelsey POV**

"Hey, Kelsey…" Steve says.

"What…" I say with a hint of anger still in my voice.

"Can you come here?" I walk over and him and Two-Bit make a two person wall in front of Dally who is slumped over on the floor.

"What,"

"Well, I think he's telling the truth…"

"Spit it out then!"

"Well-,"

"NO… I want Dallas fucking Winston to tell me,"

"… Fine…" Dallas says softly, a hint of fear in his voice.

**Tiffany POV**

I stop dead in my tracks as I see Kelsey close to Dally, talking I think. Everyone stares my way, including Dally. I walk passed everyone and out of the apartment, going back into our place and up to the roof. I stand in the middle of it, staring out and seeing the city, then the water, wind blowing in my hair. I hear someone step onto the roof and I instantly fall down and cry.

"Hey," Two-Bit says softly as he runs over to me and embraces me in a hug. I feel my tears start to drench his shirt. "Look, no one's gonna hurt you again, especially that ass wipe… I'm here, don't cry, please-," I hear him choke up a little. Who knew Two-Bit would be this sincere….

* * *

**Kate POV**

It's a few hours later and I'm still sniffling, but I have calmed down a lot since then. I'm lying with Soda and I see a bruise on his bare chest.

"Did I do that?" I ask innocently as possible.

"Well….yea," I turn around to the other side of the bed and start crying more. I hurt him and I love him. My worst fear was always hurting the one I love and now that fear has come true.

"I'm so sorry," I manage. I feel his arms around me again and I feel the material of his shirt against my skin shushing me.

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean it. We can talk when you feel better. I love you," and with that he kisses my forehead, we lay back down and we fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Kelsey POV**

"Darry?" I say, feeling his arms go around my waist.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Sleep with me tonight again?" I ask, already knowing his answer.

"Of course," he says, and we silently go back to my room.

I grab my pajamas and change in the bathroom while he strips, and when I come out, I nearly collapse into Darry's welcoming arms.

"Oh, Darry, I feel so bad," I say, starting to cry again. "Everyone was so scared of me!" I pullback. "You probably hate me right now too, or think I'm a psychopath…"

"Kel," he says, and he kisses me softly on the lips to stop my words, "I love you. And what you did…everything…was right." He laughs. "And I gotta admit…it was funny to see you slap Two-Bit so hard. I think you broke the boy's jaw with one slap!"

I bury my reddening face in his shoulder.

"Oh, poor Two-Bit…he probably hates me, they all do…" Darry sighs

"No, they don't. They ADMIRE you, just like me," I look into his eyes, "Just like us,"

**Tiffany POV**

I walk into my room with Two-Bit on my tail. I sit down and get under the covers of my bed. Two-Bit stands next to my bed with his hands in his pockets and smiles at me, he sits down on the edge and I get closer to him.

"So, about that information I told you earlier…" he begins to say.

"Yeah… um, Two-Bit, I'm sorry but I'm not interested… I like ya don't get me wrong, but my heart is still with Dally, I don't know why, it just is…"

"Yeah, it's okay, I get it…" he pouts a little. He glances at my chest, I give him a glare and then hug him. He squeezes me tighter.

"Two-Bit," I growl. He gets off of me.

"Sorry! Sorry…"

"Hey, uh can ya stay here so I don't do anything stupid? I like company when I'm literally a ticking time bomb," he chuckles at me.

"Hehe, that you are," we smile and we both fall asleep.


	7. For The First Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**also, there is an original song "I'm Your Kryptonite" by Kelsey Brown my best friend :)**

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!"

Someone is shaking me. I open my eyes lazily, finding Two-Bit standing over me. He's grinning, like he usually does.

"What do you want?" I say as I put my pillow over my face, remembering yesterday's events.

"Well, I was waking ya' up, but if you're gonna go sour-puss on me…" he grins.

I sit up, and look at him and then the clock. "Why, what time…aw, shit!" I say, seeing the time: 11:15.

"Crap, I have to leave in 15 minutes and I haven't even taken a shower…" I sigh and look at Two-Bit, who's still grinning at me. "What are _you_ lookin' at, Matthews?"

"Nothin'," he shakes his head, and then leaves, closing my bedroom door behind him. I sigh, and then quickly dress and head out.

**Dally POV**

I hear the door slam from the girls' apartment.

_Tiffany._

I beat my head against the pillows again. _I fucked this up. I was so close, so close to getting her, then…_

_I had to fuck it up._

She drives me nuts! I love her, and now she fuckin' hates me. All because of some dumb broad that wanted to get in my pants.

I look at my hand and arms, seeing the bruises and cuts from yesterday. Usuallly, I would've fought back, wouldn't have let myself get hurt, but…

I deserved it. I deserved Kelsey's anger (man, was that broad scary…), Kate's anger, everything…

_I don't deserve a girl like her._

She doesn't deserve a rough and tough greaser. A guy who has never ever been in a solid relationship…

_But I love her._

For the first time, I was actually sure of this. I loved her, everything about her. Her fearlessness, her boldness, all her insecurities she tried so hard to hide…

And now she hates me.

_What a hell hole you've dug yourself into, Winston._

**Soda POV**

I had just woken up from a great dream that I was back home working at the DX. I really missed the DX; to everyone else it was just a run-down gas station, but for me, it was like a home. I woke up with tears in my eyes and I could tell Kate could feel the wetness on the pillow.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she says hugging me tightly and I could feel she wasn't wearing a bra. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as my dream came back to the forefront of my mind.

"Just a little homesick," I say sadly and she looks at me with sympathetic eyes and kisses my cheek and responds, "I'm so sorry," and I know she knows how I feel.

"I'm gonna go take a shower; can you go to my room and get me some clean clothes?"

"Soda, I was actually wondering if I could ummmmmm maybe take one with you… or if you don't want to, I'll just go...yea…" she starts to walk quickly towards the door and I stop her in her tracks.

"I do, but only if you want to," she nods and starts to unbutton my pajama pants as I start to take off her top. Both articles come off with ease as she leads me to the bathroom and I can tell she's nervous by the way she is shaking. I stop her and massage her shoulders and kiss them. As I'm doing this, I feel her relax.

I take off her pants, her panties coming with them and I feel her tense. I softly squeeze her butt and she jumps and squeals loosening up a little. I let her take my underwear off and then I pull her back against my front. I let go to turn the water on and I help her step in.

"I kind of don't know how this works," she says blushing as the water flattens her hair out. I go up and kiss her.

"I got it," I reply trying to calm her and me down, since I really don't know how this works either. I take the shampoo and massage it into her head watching it fall back in relief.

**Kate POV**

I start to relax as I feel his strong hands massaging my head. I feel all the suds and I stop him and put my hair into a mohawk still facing away from him. I turn to him and I can tell he wants to laugh, but he looks constipated. I start chuckling and so does he as we hold our stomachs, naked, in the shower. I put some body wash in my hand and rub it down his arms, chest and legs, avoiding his… ummmm… crotch area, not wanting to go too far today. He notices my hesitation and brings me back up to meet his eyes.

"I really don't want to go THAT far today, I like us right here," I honestly say shakily. He kisses my forehead and I can tell he agrees with me. I wash the soap off of him and he washes off the shampoo as he washes down my body. I hold back a moan as he runs his hands over my breasts washing them well with the rest of me. He really knows how clean I like to be. We get out and he dries me off and I reciprocate it. We finish dressing each other and leave the room enjoying our secret moment, not wanting anyone else to know.

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

_Grumble, grumble._

I pat my stomach. "Grub time, boys! Who's making food?"

I look at the guys in the living room, who are all unresponsive to my request. Soda is distracted, watching television; Darry, Pony, and Johnny are having a talk; and Steve…well, I didn't even bother looking at Steve because I knew he couldn't make shit.

I sigh. "Fine. I'll go invade the girls' apartment." I go over to the door, and just as I'm about to open it…

_**SLAM!**_

I hold my face, which was already bruising from Kelsey's bitch slap yesterday, and scream out a little in pain. I look up, to yell at whoever just hit me with the door, but stop dead in my tracks.

The furious bitcher herself.

I flinch back, remembering Angry Kelsey yesterday. _Yeah, I definitely don't wanna mess with __that __broad…_

Not even noticing my fear, she just smiles at me innocently. "Morning, Two-Bit. You guys getting hungry?"

I lighten up a little, and chuckle. "I thought you couldn't make food, Superwoman?"

She grins. "Eh, I'm just too lazy to get up and make it most of the time." She smiles at me again and says hi to the rest of the guys, winking at Darry, and heads to the kitchen.

I grin. _Oh, Darry…_

I follow Kelsey to the kitchen, and lean against the countertop as she leans in the fridge. "Need help, princess?" I say to her.

She looks at me, closing the fridge door. "Um, sure, Two-Bit…you can turn on the oven over there to…um, 360 I guess."

I do as I'm told, and then walk over to Kelsey, still at the refridgerator.

"Oh, by the way, Two-Bit," she says, looking at me sadly and regretfully, "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I wasn't mad at you…"

"It's okay, Kel," I say, brushing it off with a wave of my hand. I then give her a wink. "You've got bigger problems to worry about."

She cocks her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I smile, and motion her to come closer. She hesitates but does, and I whisper in her ear.

"Yesterday morning, I was lyin' awake in my bed, and I heard moans comin' from your man's room. I peeked in and he was…well, mas-tur-bat-ing," I drag the final word out.

Her jaw drops for a second and she blushes, but then she just laughs. "Over me? Ha, I was teasing him this morning. He really wants me, doesn't he? Don't worry, I want him too…" She winks. "Wanna hear a secret?"

I grin. "Do I ever!"

She whispers in my ear. "Yesterday morning, while I was sleeping, I had a…well, let's just say a _pleasant_ dream about me and Darry…" She bit her lip, and smiles.

I laugh at her. _This girl's got spunk._ "Are you two EVER gonna do it?"

She grins. "When the rooster goes 'cock-a-doodle-doo'…"

I laugh. "Well, I think Darry's 'COCK-a-doodle-doo' has already been sung," I wink back at her.

She sighs. "I know, I know…" She bites her lip. "Can I ask you something, Two-Bit?"

I see her seriousness, and nod. "Yeah. What's up?"

She swallows, and starts speaking. "Well…I have my gig tonight, and…I wrote this song about Darry, and…do you think I should perform it?"

I smile and nod. "I think he would like that a lot, princess."

She smiles, and pulls me in for a hug. "Thanks, Two-Bit. You're not as much a wise-ass that I thought you were."

I hug her back, grinning. _And THIS is the girl that slapped me yesterday?_ "No problem. Now…" I pat my stomach. "Food time?"

She laughs. "Call the guys in."

I smile and head back to the living room.

**Kelsey POV**

_Cock-a-doodle-doo?_

Two-Bit's humor must be rubbing off on me.

I laugh to myself as I give the guys' their food. They all grin at me in appreciation and get to eating up the macoroni and cheese. I smile, and go back in the kitchen to clean up.

_Heheh, clean up…_

I laugh again as I think about what Two-Bit told me about Darry's "little problem". Sure, most girls would probably be embarrassed or mad at their guy for jerking off because of them, but…

I thought it was kind of adorable.

It showed that he wanted me in the physical way as well as loving me. He showed me last night and this morning that he truly cares for me and loves me…

_And now he wants me._

I shudder with want. _I want him too…_

_Maybe tonight…_

_Kelsey's gonna get her kicks tonight…We'll have our little private mix tonight…_

I shake my head, laughing at myself as I sing "Tonight" from _West Side Story_ in my head, the part with Anita. I clean off the pan from cooking, and put it in the dishwasher. _Oh, I'm so desperate…_

I smile as I clean off my hands, finished with the dishes I dirtied. I turn to the guys, who are still gobbling up the food like pigs.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go back to my apartment to practice for my gig tonight," I wink at Darry, and go back to addressing the group. "Make sure you guys clean your dishes after you're done, alright?"

Steve sighs. "Yes, ma'm."

I glare at him, and then laugh. "Oh, shut up, Steve."

He smiles. "You know you love me."

"Or hate you, depending," I grin, and go to the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Kelsey," all the guys say as I walk out the door, plus a return wink from Darry.

I shudder as I go back to my apartment. _That man, he just does things to me…_

I laugh. _And apparently, I do things to him…_

I walk back in, and go to our rec room. I walk around, thinking of tonight.

_Let's see…what songs am I doing tonight?_

I go over to my piano, and look at the set list for Arizona Sunset.

_Set List-Arizona Sunset_

"_For the First Time"- The Script_

"_Payphone"- Maroon 5_

"_Shelter"- *original song*_

"_Somewhere Only We Know"- Keane_

"_Waiting For A Boy Like You"- Foreigner_

"_We Are"- *original song*_

_*10 MINUTE INTERMISSION*_

_7. "Get Back"- The Beatles_

_8. "This Heart Needs You"- *original song*_

_9. "Our Song"- Taylor Swift_

_10. "I Won't Give Up"- Jason Mraz_

_11. "More Than Words"- Extreme_

_12. "I'm Your Kryptonite"- *original song*_

I hear a knock at the door. I put the set list down and walk over and open it.

"Kelsey?" It's John, our building's owner.

I cock my head, wondering why he's here, of all people. "Oh, hi, John. What are you doing up here?"

"I heard some commotion yesterday from downstairs. I thought I might help you guys by clearing up some of this," he hands me a tape. "This is the surveillance footage from outside the building yesterday. I edited it so that you can only hear that boy and the girl in question. So here."

I give him a hug. "Aw, thanks John. You're a lifesaver."

He smiles. "You know it. See you around, Kelsey."

"See you around, John," I smile back and he leaves. I walk back into the apartment and shut the door, looking at the tape. _Should I give it to Tiffany? Or watch it myself first?_

_I'll give it to Tiffany once she comes home,_ I think, and walk back to the rec room to rehearse.

* * *

**Pony POV**

"Hey, Pony…"

I look over at Johnny, who's sitting practically in my lap. "Yeah, hun?"

"Darry's not home…so, do you wanna…?"

I grin mischievously. "Why do you even ask?"

We both get up quickly and practically run to Darry and Johnny's room, and once we're inside, I shut the door and Johnny pins me against it, kissing me hard, running his hands all over me. I moan, and lean into him, wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Pony…bed?" Johnny whispers against my neck as he nibbles on the skin there.

"Yes," I moan, and I pick him up and carry him to the bed. I lay him down, and get on top of him, being dominant for once.

He grins. "Well, someone's feeling naughty and in control today, isn't he?" Johnny says teasingly.

I smile. "Hey, with Darry watching us like a fuckin' hawk these days, we hardly get to do _this_." I grind my hips against his, feeling his excitement.

He smirks. "'Language, boy,'" he mimics Darry.

I laugh at him, and kiss him hard again, opening his mouth to snake my tongue in. Our tongues fight for control, and by this point, both me and Johnny are so involved that we don't hear…

"Why, hello there, boys," Darry says from the doorway.

I immediately jump off of Johnny, sitting up straight, seeing Darry's questioning and slightly amused gaze. "Oh, hi, big brother…what are you doing here…?"

He laughs, and puts down the bag he has in his hand on the nightstand. "Well, this _is_ my room. Well, mine and…" he looks at Johnny. "Oh, hello, Johnny. Didn't see you for a minute there under my little brother."

Johnny blushes, and I look back at Darry. "Thank you for invading our little moment, loving brother of mine."

"You're welcome," Darry says, winking at me and Johnny. "So, you guys having fun?"

Johnny frowns. "Well, we _were_ having fun…until _somebody_ came in…"

"Oh, you didn't even _notice_ me until I said something," he says. "But anyway…do you guys want to…switch rooms then...?" He directs this at me, since I was bunking with Soda.

Johnny looks at me excitedly, and I nod at Darry. "Sure, of course! So, you can bunk with Soda then? And me and Johnny…"

He grins. "Have this room all to yourselves, little brother. You're welcome." He looks around. "I'm probably not going to be in there most of the time anyway…"

I smirk at him. "You and Kelsey, sleeping together, f-u-c-k…"

Darry just blushes. "Oh, shut up…"

Johnny gets in on the action. "So, Darry, what's in the bag? Is it something…_for later?_"

Darry just blushes even harder. "Yes, it is, but it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS…"

I laugh at him, loving to tease him like this. "I'm your brother, I deserve to know."

"You also deserve to let me have my love life and you have yours," Darry says. "Now, come on, into the living room. We're having a talk."

Johnny frowns, and Darry laughs at him. "Not about you two, buddy boy. About…yesterday's events."

I sigh in relief, and me and Johnny follow Darry into the living room.

**Darry POV**

_What's in the bag, Darry, what's in the bag?_

I sigh, still thinking of it as I lead the two lovebirds into the living room.

_Lube. Condoms. Totally normal things for a guy to buy._

_She needs to stop teasing me…but she obviously wants me._

I remember yesterday morning. _Oh, God, if she ever finds out…_

I push those thoughts out of my head, sitting on the couch. But, they quickly return again as Kelsey walks into our apartment.

And, of course, she's wearing a tank top. And short shorts. And no shoes.

_Really?!_

She just winks at me and sits on my lap, making me even more tense. I put my arms around her anyway, as she addresses the group.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" she says as she snuggles in closer to me.

_Oh gosh, Darry Junior, not now, not now…_

Two-Bit winks at me, seeing my tense state. "Oh, we're just gettin' ready for a rip-roarin' discussion, princess," he says to Kelsey, still staring at me.

I glare at him, mouthing to him, _You better not, Matthews._ He just winks and smirks at me as Kelsey turns to me. I quickly smile at her, as she kisses my nose.

"What about? You're not talking about _me_, are you?"

_Well…I am actually, but not the kind of things I would discuss…_ "We were about to talk about yesterday."

She sighs. "Oh gosh, I wish you were talking about The Beatles song…why are we talking about it? It's over with, done…"

I hold her close, kissing her neck. "We have to, hun. Things need to be talked about."

Steve speaks up. "Do you want me to go get Dally?"

"NO!" Kelsey yells out. I look at her, confused. "What's wrong, Kel?" I ask her.

Her face is a mixture of sadness and regret. "I don't want to face him…I feel so sorry for him…John gave me the tape a couple hours ago, and…I think Dally was telling the truth. I didn't watch it, but…"

She snuggles closer to me. "I feel so bad…"

_Stop snuggling…please…_"It's okay, Kel…" I say, hugging her back, trying not to totally go crazy in front of everybody. _Darry Junior…really?!_

Soda speaks up. "What are we going to do, then? I don't know if we can trust him with Tiffany yet…"

Pony talks next. "Yeah, but if Dally's innocent like Kelsey said…besides, he loves Tiffany…"

"Knowing Tiffany like I do," Kelsey says, still snuggling close to me (much to my annoyance and Darry Junior's well-being), "she's probably just still trying to sort everything out in her head. She obviously loves Dallas, but…things happened to her in the past. She's scared."

I see Two-Bit look concerned over this. _What's with him…?_ "What, in the past?"

Kelsey looks at him. "None of your business."

He scoffs. "Fine, then, princess."

"ANYWAY," Kelsey says, looking back at Soda, "How's Kate doing? I noticed she was so flustered…"

"RANDOM UNICORNS RIDING ORANGES!" The girl in question says, busting through the door.

Soda stops dead in his tracks, and just shrugs at Kelsey, WHO IS STILL SNUGGLING. _Ugh, this isn't going well at all…_

"Hey, Soda," she says, sitting on his lap, "What are we talking about?"

"Oh, we're just talking about the lovebirds over here…" Two-Bit says, winking at Kelsey, and then at me especially.

_I'm going to kill you, Matthews…_ "Two-Bit…"

Kelsey just laughs and pats me on the thigh. "Oh, don't be a perv, Two-Bit. Me and Darry are doing _just fine._" She turns to me, and kisses me softly. "Right, hun?"

I just smile at her. _Well, Darry Junior is having some major issues, but other than that…it's all good. If you would just stop teasing me…or tell me you're ready…or maybe just fix the problem._

_Oh, shut up, Darry…you're not helping the situation._

"Hello? Anyone there?" Kelsey knocks on my head. I look at her, "waking up" in a way. "There you are. Having a conversation with yourself in there, sweetheart? Or just thinking about things?"

_Oh, yeah, I'm thinking about things…things that I wish you would STOP TEASING ME ABOUT! _"Just thinking about how beautiful you are, hun," I say, smiling.

She smiles wide, and gives me a kiss (including tongue) for my compliment. "Aw, you flirt."

I pull her back in, and we start making out, part because she wants to, part because I couldn't take much more without Darry Junior going completely nuts.

I hear laughter, but I just ignore it and keep kissing Kelsey.

"Get it Kelsey!" Kate says, and Kelsey just smiles, kissing me even harder.

_Ugh, take me to the bedroom, please, now would be very nice…_

Unfortunately for me, Pony speaks up. "Um, Darry…are we done talking now? Or something…?"

Kelsey pulls back reluctantly, but puts her hand on my thigh, rubbing in circles. _Bedroom, please…why?_ "I guess we are, aren't we, sweet?"

_If we are, can we PLEASE MOVE TO THE BEDROOM, PLEASE?! _"I guess we are." I motion to the guys. "You guys can go do whatever now."

The guys disperse, Pony and Johnny going back to the bedroom (where I want to be), Soda and Kate going back to the girls' apartment, Steve going to his room, and Two-Bit…

_Of course, HE would stay…_

He winks at me, as Kelsey, UNFORTUNATELY, gets off of my lap. "Darry, I'm going to go practice more. Meet me in the apartment at 8:30 to go, bringing the guys?"

I smile at her, fighting the urge to just pick her up and go to the bedroom and take her then. "Okay, Kel, I'll be there."

She smiles back at me, and kisses me softly, slapping my ass playfully as she leaves. Once she's gone, I collapse onto the couch, putting my face in my hands and moaning.

"So…" Two-Bit says from his spot across from me, "Having some issues there, Darrel?"

I sigh. "Not ones that you can fix, Matthews."

"Well, I know HOW to fix them," he says, winking at me.

"I do too, wise-ass," I say, sighing again, mumbling, "I just wish SHE would fix them…"

Two-Bit gasps playfully. "What was that, Superman? Why didn't you just carry her in then and fuck her silly? She's obviously READY FOR YOU!"

I moan a little, imagining it…Darry Junior is about to lose it, I know it. "I can't, Matthews. I want to make sure it's right…"

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to fix that MAJOR PROB-LEM forming in your PANTALONES there, buddy boy," he says, leaving to go to the girls' apartment. I sigh, and, since no one is in the living room except me…

I fix the problem myself, wishing Kelsey would just come in and make me happy.

_She better let me take her soon, or I'll go crazy…_

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

"Alright class, today is a free day. So, if you need to practice the choreography… Well, ACTUALLY you need to practice, so do that. And remember, you need to get a partner and choreograph your own dance with that person, and it can NOT be someone that takes dance. Tiffany, you will have the beginning of the finale as your partner dance."

A chorus of _awww's_ and _man's_ come from the whole room. Not me, not today anyway. The teacher then leaves the room. I take my iPod out and find the song I'll be doing with a partner for the show. Our song is the finale so it HAS to be great. A couple of my friends walk over to me. I put on a fake smile.

"Tiff, what's up with you today?" Julie asks me with a concerned look.

"Yeah, usually you're all happy and giddy in this class…" Sara adds.

"Well, I uh, had a bad night, didn't really get too much sleep. Sorry guys, but I'd like to stay alone for the next four hours, 'kay?"

"Yeah… sure, whatever you say…" Sara says as they both walk away. I put my ear buds in and begin to practice. _This would be so much easier with a partner.  
_

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

As I lay on my bed, Kelsey barges into my room. It's around 8:30 and I literally JUST sat down after my classes today.

"Tiffany!" she whines. I look at her.

"What…?" I sigh.

"John brought this to me today, I think you should watch it… I haven't watched it but…" she trails off and hands me the tape. The label says, _Surveillance Tape_.

"And also," she continues, "I have my gig, do you wanna come?"

"… no, no it's okay. I'll stay here tonight, I'll see the next gig, 'kay?" she looks a little sad at my comment.

"Oh, yeah sure. That's fine, and ALSO, if you even THINK of going over to Dally's, I'll skin ya alive," she chuckles the last part. "Alright, see ya,"

Kelsey leaves for her gig, leaving me here with this damn tape. If I watch it, I could finally know the truth of what happened, if Dally did ANYTHING with that damn hooker. _I wonder if Dally's_… I know she told me not to go over there, but… I want to.

I slowly walk out of our apartment and into the gang's. Everyone must have gone to her gig tonight. I go down the hall to the room I went in the other day when all this shit went down.

I open the door slowly and close it. I can't take my eyes off the bed. Lying there, a bruised Dally.

"Tell me what happened, and I want the truth," his head snaps up. He sits up in the bed.

"Tiffany…" he whispers, shocked that I'm even there. I hold up the tape.

"This is the surveillance tape from outside this building. John, the building's manager heard the commotion and he edited this so we can hear everything you and that damn hooker said. So, if there is anything you know you did that I wouldn't be too thrilled by, tell me now."

There's no answer from him. I walk over and place the tape in the player, push play, and step back so we both can see the TV.

As I watch it, he kept a steady walking pace going around the building. Suddenly, he stops and leans against the building close to the entrance.

"_How the hell am I gonna ask her out… damn it Tiff, why do ya do this to me?!"_

Wait-… he wanted to…the hooker then walks up to him.

"_Hey handsome, lookin' for a good time?" she says to him._

"_Not with you, now leave me be."_

"_Aw, come on, it'd be a GREAT stress reliever."_

_He continues to push her off of himself, "Stop, now."_

"_C'mon, you know you want to…" she says seductively._

_He grins at her, "Not with you, I've got my own girl."_

Then that's when I came out. I stop the tape, not wanting to re-live the rest. _God, I feel like a total bitch right now! He did nothing wrong, I just came out at the wrong time!_ I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." I say to him. He cocks his head a little.

"You're _what_?"

"I'm sorry! Now listen-,"

"Don't be-,"

"Dally, PLEASE?" I ask almost as a whine. He nods his head and I begin.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, okay? You did absolutely NOTHING wrong, I'm the one who was in the wrong. God, I feel like an ass. If I didn't freak like I did, we wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't have gotten almost killed, and I wouldn't have punched…" I trail off, not wanting to re-live that moment. He softly grabs my bandaged hand and I jump a little. He slowly takes the tape and gauze off to reveal my badly scared and bruised hand. He looks at me in complete shock.

"I made you do this?!" he asks me.

"I- I thought, when I saw myself in the mirror, that a guy like you would never go for a girl like me, that I wasn't good enough…"

"Now it's my turn," He says. I look at him.

"When I saw you kissin' Two-Bit, I felt… I don't really know how I felt. Angry, sad, broken, bruised… When we first met, I knew you were the one. You have nothing to be sorry about alright? Don't blame yourself. You're smart, funny as hell, talented, and don't you forget it," he then gently places his hand back on my right one again. "And don't you go punchin' mirror's anymore, ya dig?" he has a grin on his face, which instantly makes me smile.

"Yeah, I dig," I push a few strands of hair out of his face. "Ya know, when they find out we actually can talk to each other again, they are gonna freak, AND we need to show 'em the tape too…"

"Yeah, definitely doll," hearing him call that again… complete bliss.

"…I love you Dallas."

"Even after all of this?" I nod, "Well, I love you too Tiffany," we keep each other's gazes. I lean into him slowly. He follows my lead and in no time, our lips are connected. It's not hungry and passionate. It's soft and gentle, like we are afraid of breaking each other. Our lips finally separate.

"I guess I should head back. I need to practice some choreography I made up today in class," I say reluctantly.

"See ya around?"

"See ya around." We smile and I walk back to my apartment.

**Darry POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelsey and her band!"

I clap hard for my baby as she and her band members come onstage, taking their places. Kelsey smiles out into the crowd, and when she sees the gang, she laughs and winks at me. I wink back at her. _Good luck, baby, _I mouth to her.

She smiles and leans into the microphone. "How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd goes wild, and she just laughs. "I guess that means 'pretty darn good'! Thanks for coming out tonight. Like Mike said, I'm Kelsey, and these wackadoos next to me are my bandmates."

Her bandmates laugh, and the crowd applauds. She smiles. "So, I guess you guys want to listen to some music, right? This first song we're gonna do is a great song by The Script called 'For The First Time'. Hope you guys like it!"

Kelsey picks up her white acoustic-electric guitar and starts to play. And when she starts to sing, I just feel like I'm in heaven. Her voice…

Pony, who's sitting on my right, nudges my shoulder. "Damn, big brother, your girl can sing!"

I smile at him. "Language, boy. And I agree," I add with a smile.

The whole show goes great, and I get turned on so hard by every number…of course, Two-Bit notices during intermission, and grins at me and says, "Loving that voice and playin', Darrel?"

Finally, she gets to the last number. When she does, she leans in close to the microphone, blushing a little bit. "Now, this last song that I'm gonna do…this one is very special to me. About someone very special to me." Kelsey looks at me, and smiles. "My Superman, this one's for you. 'I'm Your Kryptonite', folks."

She starts to strum her guitar, and she looks directly at me as she sings.

"_Superman",_

_They called and teased you in high school_

'_Cause you were always a weak and scrawny kid back then_

_But look at you now, look at you now_

_They'd probably be stunned at you now_

_Because now you're fighting the bad guys,_

_Winning everytime, saving the day_

_What would they say to you know?_

_But you know what's ironic?_

_That I was there then,_

_And I was the one protecting you,_

_Defending you from them_

_But who's the protector now?_

_Not me, but you_

_But although the roles have been reversed,_

_It's still me and you,_

_Forever me and you_

_I'm your Louis Lane,_

_You're my faithful guard_

_Saving me from crime, _

_Always right on time_

_Not letting me fall to the ground_

_So, I've found your kryptonite_

_And honey, it's me_

_Now you're tall and powerful,_

_Hunky and muscular_

_Still with your signature golden mane_

_That I still love to tangle my fingers in_

_But you're still that_

_Nice and nerdy kid I fell in love with_

_All those years ago_

_But you know what's ironic?_

_I was the one living a double life back then,_

_Drama queen by morning,_

_Musician by night_

_But although the roles have been reversed,_

_It's always been me and you,_

_Forever me and you_

_I'm your Louis Lane_

_You're my faithful guard_

_Saving me from crime, _

_Always right on time_

_Not letting me fall to the ground_

_So, I've found your kryptonite…_

_And when you come back to retrieve me_

_Your face brightens dup_

_Like a billion Christmas lights_

_And you kiss me, so slow_

_And whisper in my ear,_

"_I've found my kryptonite,_

_And it is you"_

_And now all the villains_

_Are scratching their heads_

_Because you are invincible _

_To everything they throw at you_

_But little do they know_

_(Little do they know)_

_That your kryptonite is_

_The brown-eyed brown-haired girl_

_In your arm's tonight_

_The girl that knows_

_The real meaning behind "Superman"_

_The girl who's seen both sides_

_Of the masquerade,_

_The front and back of the cape_

_The girl who's been here forever,_

_There by your side_

_Always cheering you on,_

_And praying you come home for dinner every night_

_Because I'm your kryptonite_

_I'm your kryptonite_

_Forever more_

The crowd goes wild. _Darry Junior's going wild. _I stand up, and motion the guys to as well, giving her a standing ovation. I clap as hard as humanly possible, and mouth her, "I love you." She smiles at me, winks, and mouths back, "I love you too."

She then waves to the crowd, and speaks back into the microphone. "Thanks for being such a great audience, guys! I'll be releasing my first CD, "Different Shades of Me" soon. Hope you guys give it a listen, and thanks again for listening!"

The crowd applauds, and Kelsey and the band go offstage, to get packed down. Me and the guys head outside, to wait outside the door for Kelsey.

Ten minutes later, Kelsey finally comes out, flushed and very happy-looking. When our eyes meet, we rush towards each other and I pick her up by the waist and spin her around, kissing her neck.

"You were amazing, simply amazing," I whisper to her. "I love you so much, you're just amazing."

She kisses me back. "I love you too, Darry, and…"

"KELSEY YOU DID AMAZING AND WE LOVE YOU!" Kate says, getting in on the hugging.

Two-Bit also gets in on it. "Good job, princess. I'm proud of you."

Kelsey hugs us all back. "I love you guys, too, and thanks. Now, let's get going home."

As the rest of the guys start walking, Kelsey takes my hand, and whispers in my ear, "And you sir…what do you say to coming to my room once we get back…for some post-show fun?"

Darry Junior wakes up fully, eager as hell. _FINALLY! _ "I say that's a perfect idea, for my little muse," I say, and kiss her as we walk back.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

"So, that's REALLY what you want your first car to be? And why don't you have one already?" Dally asks me.

"Of course, and also, why would I want a car in New York City? It'd be kind of pointless," I say.

"What year again?"

"'66, 1966 Mustang Convertible to be exact,"

Suddenly the door swings open and Darry and Kelsey completely ignore us as they run into her room. Then, the rest of the gang walks in and Steve closes the door.

"Hey Tiff, hey Dally," Kate says. They all stop and stare at us.

"DALLAS?!" they all scream in unison.

**Kelsey POV**

We run past everyone, and go straight to my room.

Darry closes the door behind me, and pins me there, his body close to mine.

"I love you so much," he says, his eyes dark, looking at my lips lustfully. I wrap my arms around his waist, putting my hands in his back pockets, pulling him closer.

"I love you too, babe," I whisper, and bring my lips to his. We don't waste time with gentle and caring; we both need more than that. Darry puts his tongue in my mouth, and I moan, making him grind his hips against me.

"I want you so bad," he says, biting my neck as I moan.

I smirk, remembering me and Two-Bit's talk that morning, and also the feeling of his hardening cock when I was snuggling with him this afternoon. "I know you do."

He pulls back for a moment. "What?"

I smile, and laugh at him. "jerking off, pretending the moans were mine? Being turned on by me every time you see me?" I lean in close to him. "Why do you think I 've been wearing short shorts and tank tops the past couple days? Or teasing you?" I smile, and kiss his ear and whisper, "I want you, Darrel."

He growls in ecstacy, and pulls me to him in a passionate kiss. I open my mouth, mingling my tongue with his, and wrap my legs around his waist. He moans, puts his hands on my butt, and carries me to the bed.

He lays me down on the bed. I stretch out, shaking my hips a little as he stands near me, looking at me with lust.

I motion for him to come, and he moans and lays on top of me. I pull him down and kiss him, having the feeling of his strong body on top of mine.

I tug on the bottom of his shirt, and together, we take it off. I gasp, loving the sight of his bare chest. He watches me with lust as I first caress his chest lightly, earning the contours of his beautiful chest. Finally, I start kissing every patch of skin I can find. Darry starts moaning, and that makes me go even faster. When I get to his nipples, I stroke each one and then nibble on them a bit, making him growl.

Finally, he can't take it anymore; he pulls at my shirt. I smirk, and take it off. He then puts his hands behind me and unclasps my bra, taking it off.

Once he sees my chest, he simply moans in pleasure and goes at it, kissing, nibbling, and teasing the skin.

"Oh, Darry, keep going, go-." I cut off into a loud moan as he takes one of my breasts into his mouth and sucks it. I moan, tangling my fingers in his golden hair. _Why did I want to wait this long again? _I ask myself.

He moves to the other, and I squirm beneath him, wanting him so bad. He laughs a t me, kisses me on the mouth, and whispers, "And you were making fun of me for wanting?"

He takes both of my breasts in his hands then, and massages them, kind of roughly, the way I like it, surprisingly. I cry out in complete joy and ecstasy, and that only fuels him further, kissing my neck as he keeps on touching my breasts.

Finally, I can't take it anymore; I reach down to his pants and start unbuttoning, then unzipping his skinny jeans, laughing at the sight of his constricted erection. He feels my hands, and he kicks his jeans off, leaving only his boxers left.

"C'mon Kelsey, take them off, babe," he says, practically whining.

I just laugh at him and take the boxers off SLOWLY, teasing him one final time. His cock is finally revealed to me, and man, it's hard!

"Looks like you've got quite a problem here, Mr. Curtis," I say seductively. I see his cock respond at that, and I laugh. "Thankfully, I have the PERFECT solution." I touch his cock a little, and he moans.

I then motion to my pants, and Darry goes at them with a fury. He unbuttons and unzips my skinny jeans, and practically rips them off.

"My turn to tease," Darry says, staring at my panties.

"What do you mean, Dar-." Suddenly, his head is at my clothed area and he is licking the wet fabric of my panties.

I moan out quite loudly, and pull him closer. "Darry, take them off, please!" _Now I know how he's felt…_

He laughs, licks a couple more times, making me groan, and finally takes them off.

He stares at my pussy, licking his lips. He then comes up and kisses me on the lips, and then moves to my ear. "Now, there's two ways I can do this; lube, or, my tongue…"

I smirk, and pull him down. "Whichever way you please, my Superman."

He moans, and goes back to my area again. He opens up my lips, and starts licking my already wet pussy.

I moan, wanting him so bad, needing him so bad. He licks everywhere, and when he gets to my clit, I cry out and come. He laughs, and goes to my hole, prodding his tongue in.

It hurts a little, but I know that it's going to; I'm prepared for the pain. He keeps prodding, and finally, he comes back up and kisses me on my lips.

He then reaches down to his pants, pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube.

I laugh. "Came prepared, didn't you?"

He laughs as he puts on the condom. "Well, if ya didn't let me take you tonight, I was just gonna jump you and take you in broad daylight."

"I don't think I would've minded that, Darrel," I say seductively, making him shudder and moan.

Finally, he gets the condom on and he puts lube on his cock. Finally, he lines his cock at my entrance and kisses me.

"Are you ready, my Kryptonite?" he says.

I look into his eyes, seeing the love there, _My Darry, finally gonna be mine._ "Yes, Darrel. Take me, now!"

At that, he enters me slowly. I gasp, from the pain, but surprisingly, I don't tear up. I simply wince, and Darry kisses me until finally, the pain subsides. I grind my hips and put my legs around his waist, urging him to start.

He moans and starts to come in and out of me slowly. I moan, in complete bliss, and we start kissing passionately as he kept going.

"Go faster, Darry, make me come," I moan against his lips.

He obliges, and he soon is pumping me nonstop. I gasp out and cry out as I come around his cock. After me, and a couple more thrusts, Darry finally comes into the condom with a roar, screaming out my name.

We lay there for a moment, experiencing aftershocks and riding our orgasms out. Finally, Darry reluctantly pulls out of me and I take him into my arms, our lips connected.

"I love you, Darrel Curtis, so much," I say.

"I love you too, Kelsey, my Superwoman, my Kryptonite," Darry says, and pulls me towards him again.


	8. Hungry Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS  
**

* * *

**Kelsey POV  
**  
I open my eyes happily, yawning and stretching a little. I look next to me and smile, seeing Darry's sleeping figure next to me, his arms still around me.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping.  
_  
I start playing with his hair, absentmindedly twirling strands in my fingers as he keeps sleeping. I laugh, and start nibbling on his neck, just for the fun of it.

Darry starts to moan in his sleep, and I laugh even harder, but not too loud. I decide to tease him again (back to my old ways), and I whisper in his ear, "Is it me you're looking for, Superman?"

He moans. "Kelsey…please…" But he's still asleep.

I laugh at him again, relishing in this moment. _Ah, I should wake him up before he starts getting problems again down there._I laugh at that and start kissing his mouth, letting my tongue swirl around.

"Darry," I say, "Wake up, sweetheart."

I turn him over, so that he's facing me, and I put my arms around him, and finally, seeing that he's still asleep, yell, "Darry, I need your help!"

His eyes instantly open at that, and he almost jumps. When he sees me laughing at him, he just glares at me. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I need your help," I say with a wink. "I wanted you to wake up."  
He sighs. "You…"

I laugh, and let my hands glide down his back to his butt. "Oh, you know you love me. Admit it, Superman…"

He smiles. "Forever and for always, my Kryptonite." He leans down and kisses me softly. I sigh and lean into him, loving this feeling, this light as air feeling…  
_  
Love at long last…_

Darry pulls back, winking at me. "You interrupted a good dream though, Kel…"

I wink back at him. "I think I know what it was, since I kept hearing moans and my name coming out of that beautiful mouth of yours as I was sleeping."

He blushes beet red, and I laugh at him. "Darry, I really don't mind. I love you. I know you're not a sexual predator; you love me for more than that." I pull him closer.

"Besides…I think it's kind of hot."

He grins. "Really?"

I grin back. "Really. Now…maybe we should get out of bed…"

He smiles. "Yeah. I should probably…wash up, I guess."

I frown. "Without me?"

He whips his head back around to me. "Wait, you want to…"

"Darry, we just did it last night," I laugh. "Taking a shower together is definitely not a big deal anymore." I get out of bed, and put my hand out. "You gonna come along then?"

He grins at me, takes my hand, and we run to the bathroom, laughing and teasing each other as we go.

**  
Dally POV**

"UGH!"

I look up, from my spot on the couch in the girls' apartment, to see my doll come stomping out of her room. She plops down next to me in pure disgust.  
Since we're not on the best of terms quite yet, I just look at her and say, "What's wrong, doll?"

She glares at me, and I can see the very dark circles under her eyes. "I. COULDN'T. SLEEP."

"Why not?" I ask her, kind of afraid of a tired and grouchy Tiff.

Just then, the love birds Kelsey and Darry come out of Kel's, or should I say THEIR, room. Darry has his arm around Kelsey's waist, his hand in the back pocket of her jeans. Kelsey is laughing at him. Lovebirds.  
_  
I wonder what THEY were doing last night..._

I smirk at Darry, but he's too busy flirting with Kel to pay attention. When Tiff sees them though, she sighs very loudly.

She looks at me, and points at them. "THAT'S why I couldn't sleep."

Kelsey looks up. "What?"

Tiffany sighs. "You might THINK that your room is soundproof, but to THE REST OF US…"

Both Kelsey and Darry blush a deep red. I stiffle a laugh, but fail and just end up bursting out in laughter like Two-Bit. Darry glares at me, but he still blushes. It's absolutely HILARIOUS.

Kelsey shuffles her feet on the floor. "Sorry, Tifie, me and Darry were…"

"Getting it on? I figured. I'm happy for you, but…" Tiffany grins. "Not as loud, alright?"

Darry laughs, and nudges Kelsey on the arm. "Hey, it was this one making most of the noises…"

Kelsey gasps, and looks at him. "What? You were doing a good share of moaning yourself, thank you very much!"

They both laugh, and Tiffany just sighs. But then, she stands up straight.

"OH, KELSEY!" she says, remembering something. "You need to watch the tape!"

Kelsey and Darry sit down next to Tiffany, and Kelsey shrugs. "Why?"

"Because!" Tiffany says. "At least you and Darry won't yell at me and Dally. C'mon, please? You don't know what happened!"

Kelsey sighs. "Fine."

Tiffany goes to the TV and puts the tape in. I bury my face in my hands as they watch it, because I'm still embarrassed and annoyed at what happened. Finally, when the tape is over, I take my face out of my hands.

And then, suddenly, Kelsey has her arms wrapped around me, and she's crying.

"Oh my gosh, Dallas, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOO SORRY!" she says, hugging me tight. "I had no idea…oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I hurt you…I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry…"

I feel myself start to turn purple. Man, Two-Bit was right; she gives death hugs like Darry. "Kel…it's fine, I'm fine…PLEASE LET GO!"

She instantly lets go, and looks at me sadly again. "Sorry!"

Tiffany scoffs. "You Canadians and your sorry butts," she says, laughing at Kelsey as I sit back down next to her.

Kelsey blushes even more, and Darry catches her by the waist, rocking her against him. Tiffany just huffs again and gets up.

"WELL, while you two LOVEBIRDS cuddle more, I'm going to actually be productive for once," she says, leaving the room.

I glance after her, wondering what to do, _go or stay_? I decide to stay for now.  
I turn on the TV, wondering what's on. When I only see news, I turn it off and turn to Darry.

"Hey, Dar-" Oh, what do we have here…

Kelsey and Darry are now making out on the couch, quite violently, might I add.  
_  
Okay, I think it's time to follow Tiffany…_

**  
Tiffany POV**

I have about ten minutes before I have to leave for class. Today I have drawing and Interior Design. I grab an Elvis record and place it on the record player in my room. "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You".I then take my sketch book out and beginning sketching the first thing that comes to mind… Dally. _Of course, I can't doodle a car or something, it has to be Dallas._

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say. The door opens and closes. I hear footsteps coming towards me and I look up.  
_  
Dallas._

"What do ya want?" I say kind of annoyed. I'm not much of a morning person, and when someone interrupts me drawing I get even more annoyed.

"Just wanted to see what you were doin'." He looks over the top of my sketch book.  
"Hey, whatcha drawin'?" he asks me, he sits down next to me. "Oh look, it's me." He says cheerfully. He slowly takes it from my hands and looks at it. Then, he starts flipping through the WHOLE sketchbook…

"Wow, you capture me very well…" it's not until he says this that I realize he's looking through the book with nothing but him and the guys drawn in it. He then stops at the page with all seven of the guys. A soft_ wow_comes out of him.

After scanning the picture up and down, he flips to the next one, one that I wish he didn't find. Me and him, kissing… on the verge of making out really…

Just then the songs stops and a new one comes on.

"Love Me Tender".  
_  
Really Elvis… really?_

He chuckles a little bit, closes the sketch book and looks at me. "Well, that was quite a picture,"

I feel myself blush ferociously.

"Damn doll, calm down. I liked it," he smiles at me.

"Well, I- I just never really, SHOW those kinds of pictures to anyone really…"

"Well," he places his hand on mine. "I guess I'm special,"

Without taking my eyes off of him, I say, "Oh look at the time, I gotta go."

"Really…?" he says in almost a whine.

"Yeah, see ya Dal." I get up, grab my stuff, and start to head for the door but Dally goes and opens it for me. I smile and head out the door.

I look over and see Darry and Kelsey making out on the couch, passionately. I sigh, and rip Kelsey off of her lover. She frowns, and sends an apologetic glance at Darry, who just sighs. I grab Kelsey by the wrist. "Come on, you're gonna be late if you keep this up," I say as I drag her out of the apartment.

* * *

**Kate POV**

"UGH, dumb scene," I mutter to myself as I look over the script for the play _Romeo & Juliet _our director gave us.

I was playing Juliet, and I had to learn my lines. But that wasn't why I was annoyed.

I was annoyed because I was now at the balcony scene, and I couldn't practice it myself.

Because, _obviously_, it was a MAJOR scene between Romeo AND Juliet.

UGH.

I hid my face with the script, annoyed, and quite honestly, sad, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to memorize all this without a partner. I need someone who can be Romeo, play the character well enough...

"Kate?"

I put the script down, and smile weakly as Soda comes into the rec room, to where I was sitting on the stage. He walks up to me, and takes the script from me. "What's this?"

I stand up. "Oh, _Romeo and Juliet_. We're doing it for our fall play at NYADA, and I got cast as Juliet, and..."

He smiles at me, looking over the script. "You need a Romeo to practice with, don't you?"

I smile back at him, blushing slightly. "Yeah..."

Soda laughs. "I read this play in school. One of the things I actually liked about school."

He looks at me, nodding to the script. "Ready, then?"

I nod, and decide I'll try to do it without the script, and let him use it. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I take my place, pretending I'm on the balcony, and Soda goes offstage, staring at me all the while. Finally, I clear my throat and begin.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

I see Soda out of the corner of my eye, come to the opposite side of the stage. "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth, I will never be Romeo."

I smile a little, knowing that Soda is a great actor. I turn my head towards the sound of his voice. "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

Soda smiles in my direction, bowing. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am; my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Finally, like the script says, I look at Romeo. "My ears have not yet drunk a thousand words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Soda walks a couple steps in my direction. "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."  
I bow my head down, trying to remember the next lines. "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."  
Soda grins. "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

I frown at him. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."  
Soda walks closer, only a couple feet from me now. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."

I shake my head, like in the script. "I would not for the world they saw thee here."  
Soda smiles again. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

I look at Soda, confusion in my eyes. "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"  
I see a twinkle in Soda's eyes. "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; he lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise."

I blush, and have a mini panic attack, knowing that this is my big monologue. I take a deep breath, and start speaking. "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."  
I take another deep breath, and Soda laughs at me, gives me a thumbs up, and goes on. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

Like the script says, I rush over to Soda, putting a finger on his lips. Soda smirks at me, and I say, "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb! Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

I lift my finger from his lips, and, going against the script, Soda takes my hand in his, putting his lips against it. "What shall I swear by?"

I shiver. "Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

Soda smiles, and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "If my heart's dear love-"

I smile, and cut him off, not with verse, but with my lips.

**Dallas POV**

I look over and see Kate going into her room. I grab Soda and Darry and drag them over towards the bar area in the kitchen. _I need help, how am I supposed to deal with Tiff now?_

"What's goin' on Dally?" Soda asks me.

"Well, I wanted to ask how Kate's doin'…" I slowly say. The two stare at me in disbelief.

"You stalling, Dallas?" Darry questions me.

"Yes, but I just wanna know." I reply.

"Well," Soda begins, "She's doin' better. It seemed that when all that shit went down, everything that ever happened in her life that was bad came flooding back, but she's  
alright now."

"That's good. Darry, how's the love life, hmm?" I ask with a smirk on my face. He blushes.

He sighs. "If only you knew…" he says with a smile on his face. It quickly goes away.

"Now, DALLAS, what is the reason you REALLY wanted to talk to us?"

"Tiffany. I wanted to ask her out, but all that shit went down. I think she still likes me, but I'm not sure." I tell the two.

Soda speaks up. "Well, have ya tried askin' her? I mean, I know it's kinda straight forward, but I think she's a straight forward kind of girl."

"What do ya mean?" I ask him.

"Well," Darry adds, "I think she wants to be told that you like her to her face, not beat around the bush, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I dig… you guys should check out her drawings of us man, they're pretty freakin' good." I say, remembering the drawings.

"I know, she showed us." Soda says to me. _She showed THEM, and not ME?_

"She showed YOU guys? What did she show you…" I say.

"She showed us the ones of us, nothing of you," _Now THAT makes sense! _"Why, did you see some?" Soda asks me.

A smirk finds its way on my face. "Yeah, I did." I almost forget the two are there while I drift off.

"Do we want to know?" Darry asks.

"I don't think she'd like that. She was kinda nervous when I started flipping through the book she had. It was FULL of me… nothing but sketch's and drawings… of me…"

* * *

**  
Kelsey POV**

I come through the door to my apartment, tired, and most of all...  
_  
I need help dancing._

Sure, I was getting by in dance class, but I needed help. I needed to practice more. And obviously, I can't practice with Tiff or Kate, because we're doing _partner dancing._

That'd be just too awkward to dance with either of them.  
_  
Crap a doodle dandy. This sucks._

Suddenly, I feel someone's arms around me. I squeal, but then, I feel familiar lips pressing themselves against my neck.

I sink into Darry's embrace, glad that it was him and not Two-Bit. "Why, hello there, sir..."

Darry laughs. "I saw you come in, and then suddenly stop. Having an inner war with yourself again?"

I laugh, and snuggle against Darry. "Yeah. It's just...my dance class. I'm doing okay, but...I'm rusty, because I can't really practice here..."

Darry looks at me. "Why? Is it the FUN kind of dancing?" He grinds his hips against me, and I moan a little bit.

I turn myself around, so that we're face to face. We laugh at each other, and I take my hands in his. "No, silly, though that WOULD be fun. No, it's partner dancing. And obviously, I can't dance with Tiff or Kate...so, I'm rusty."

Darry blushes a little bit, and looks at the ground shyly. "Well...I can dance..."

I look up at him, and grin. "Really? Superman can DANCE?"

He blushes even further. "Yeah...don't tell Pony or Soda though, alright? They'd laugh at me for days..."

I smile. "I promise." I lead him to the rec room, to the stage.

"So, what song are we dancing to?" He asks, stretching out a little bit.

I take out the CD from my bag, and...remember.  
_  
Patrick Swayze._

I blink, and shake my head. _He wouldn't recognize his own singing voice, would he?_  
_Nah. It's all good._

"Um, it's 'Hungry Eyes' from the movie 'Dirty Dancing', by Patrick Swayze," I say, popping the CD into the player.

Darry grins, and pulls me against him. "I thought it would be dirty dancing," he smirks.  
I blush, and direct his hands to the correct places, instead of my butt. "NO, it's just the name of the song. Though, maybe, if you're a good boy-" I lick my lips, "we can cover dirty dancing afterwards."

Darry grins, and I hear the music start up. I look at him and say, "Just follow my lead, 'kay? It's not really that hard, just basics mostly."

We started to dance. Not surprisingly, Darry caught on quite quickly, and when we got to the first chorus, we were dancing like pros. I smiled, and I could see Darry's love and passion in his dancing. Then, when we got to the fun part, the part in the movie where Baby gets tickled...

Darry did what was done in the movie.

He slowly moved his hand from the top of my arm, down my side, and...  
I squealed.

Darry keeps his hand there, grinning. He keeps moving his hand again, and I squeal even more.

"Someone's ticklish," he says, and suddenly, both his hands are at my sides, and he's tickling me like crazy.

"DARRY!" I squeal, and laugh, and squirm. Darry grins, and I try to run away. I end up running to my bedroom, and then Darry corners me at the doorway, lifts me up, and carries me to the bed, and instantly gets on top of me...

And starts tickling me again.

I keep laughing, really hard, because I'm super-ticklish. "DARRY, stop!" I giggle in between laughs.

Darry laughs at me. "No, it's fun..."

I grin, having an idea. "Fine, then I'll have some fun of my own..."

I then take my hands and put them at his sides, and start tickling him. Turns out, he's ticklish too, and ultimately, I'm on top of him, and we're both laughing our heads off.

Finally, we both are laughing to tears and we stop.

"You did really good, by the way," I say, as I play with his hair.

Darry puts his arms around me. "You did too, Kel. I thought you were a great dancer."

I laugh. "Not as good as Tiffany."

He looks at me. "No, good in your own way. You really _feel _the music. It's like you're one with it."

I laugh again. "Well, I am a musician."

We both laugh, and Darry winks at me. "So, did I earn those dirty dancing lessons, oh great dance teacher?"

I smile deviously at him. "Well...we're in here now. So...we'll definitely have dirty dancing later, but..." I look down at him, and lick my lips. "I think they're are some other _dirty_ and _pleasurable_things we can do in here..."

Darry smiles, and pulls me down to him. "I never thought you'd ask."

* * *

**  
Ponyboy POV**

Kate finally gets off of Soda's lap and leaves for class. Soda walks her down to the first floor of this building. _Finally! Me and Johnny can have some alone time._ I motion to him to come over. As he begins to sit on my lap, Dally comes over. _REALLY?_

"Can I get your opinion guys?" he asks us.

"Yeah, what's up Dally?" Johnny asks in a sincere voice.

"I wanted to ask Tiff out sooner or later, but I don't know how…"

I try to hold back a laugh. Dally sees it and sighs. "I know, I know. Laugh it up man,"

"Sorry Dal, but you never seemed like the type for actually ASKING a girl out." I say to him.

"I know, but HOW am I supposed to do this? I don't wanna screw it up." I begin to think, it's a minute or two until one of us speaks up.

"Dinner, maybe a nice restaurant." Johnny says. I look at him, shocked. _Johnny, this is DALLAS we're talking about. DALLAS WINSTON, you think he is gonna go and get a suit for a date?!_

"Ya think so?" he asks Johnny.

"Yeah, show her someone that you can be and are willing to be for her. I know she's pretty tough,, but show her the sensitive side of you." Johnny tells him.  
This time, I can't hold back the laugh. Dally just gives me a glare and continues talking to Johnny. "Thanks Johnny."

"Just don't rush into it. Wait for the perfect time to ask her."

"And when's that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

* * *

**  
Tiffany POV**

"I CAN'T FIND A DANCE PARTNER!" I scream as I run into my apartment. I see all the guys sittin' around. Two-Bit smirks at me.

"I'll be your dance partner honey." He says. I see Dally give him the worst glare. _What died and crawled up his ass?_

"Ha ha, Two-Bit. I need a GUY to dance with me." I jokingly say to him.

"Hey, I'm ALL man. Here I'll show ya." He grabs his zipper of his jeans and everyone tells him to stop.

After we all stop laughing, I hear a soft mumble come from Dallas. "Guys don't dance…" I know he didn't mean for me to hear that 'cuse he looks shocked as I give him the stink eye.

I stomp over to him, grab his wrist and drag him into my room then out onto the balcony. I let him go when we are out there.

"Guess what you're gonna learn how to do." I say to him.

"Do we have ta?" he asks me. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Trust me, listen to her." Kelsey pops her head out, then back in and closes the door. I look Dallas directly in the eyes.

"Now, you're gonna learn how to dance today. Do what I say, and we won't have a problem. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

**  
Dallas POV**  
_  
Dance… dance… dance… please tell me we are gonna bump and grind, please._

"Now, take my hand." She puts her right arm up and has her hand open. I grab her hand and try to mimic how her arm is. She takes my arm in her other hand and it kinda hurts so I tense up a little.

"There, that's how it's supposed to be. Strong and firm, yet you're able to move it and NOT look like a robot. Now," she then puts her other hand on my shoulder. "Put _your_ hand on _my_ waist." I put my hand on her hips and she lets' go of my shoulder to move my hand forcibly up her body.  
_  
Damn…_

"Not there, Winston. We ain't dancin' THAT way… not yet anyway…" she smirks at me.  
_  
God Tiff, why, WHY?!_

"So," she puts her hand back on my shoulder. "Move your left foot forward." I comply and as soon as I move my foot, she moves her right one back. "Step on your other foot once, then bring that foot back where it was originally." I listen to her.

She follows what I do. I hesitate to move and she ends up stepping on my foot. She loses her smile. "You are the guy, YOU lead ME"

"Oh really?" I say with a smirk as I pull her so the gap between our bodies is closed. She glares at me then rolls her eyes. She laughs a little begins to push on me to get me off of her. I pull her closer and lean my head down.

Now our faces our only inches apart, I stare down at her lips as she stares at mine. Suddenly, I hear a song coming from her room.

_I feel her breath on my face_  
_  
Her body close to me_  
_  
Can't look in her eyes_  
_  
She's out of my league_  
_  
_She looks over and she laughs. "Really, Kel?" I also look over and see the window open and Kelsey next to the record player.

She sighs. I smile at her and cock my head. "'She's Like the Wind' by Patrick Swayze."  
I lean closer to her, her lips inches away from mine "Glad to know you like that song now." I say to her in a low whisper. Her breathing becomes a little quicker.

"I think we are done dancing for today." She says quickly. I lean away from her and we go back inside. She leaves her room and I restart the song.

_She's like the wind through my tree_  
_  
She rides the night next to me_  
_  
She leads me through moonlight_  
_  
Only to burn me with the sun_  
_  
She's taken my heart_  
_  
But she doesn't know what she's done_  
_  
_  
_I feel her breath on my face_  
_  
Her body close to me_  
_  
Can't look in her eyes_  
_  
She's out of my league_  
_  
_  
_Just a fool to believe_  
_  
I have anything she needs_  
_  
She's like the wind_  
_  
_  
_I look in the mirror and all I see_  
_  
Is a young old man with only a dream_  
_  
Am I just fooling myself_  
_  
That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her_

_I'd go insane_

_I feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

_I feel your breath on my face_

_Your body close to me_

_Can't look in your eyes_

_You're out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_She's like the wind_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_Just a fool to believe_

_(She's like the wind)_

_Just a fool to believe_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_She's like the wind_

_(Just a fool to believe)_

_Just a fool to believe_

_She's like the wind_

_Just a fool_

_She's like the wind_

_She's like the wind_

_Just a fool_

_She's like the wind_

_Just a fool_

_**Dallas POV**_

I stand in the room next to the record player. _God, what the hell has gotten over me?! I'm Dallas, Dallas fuckin' Winston. I don't get worked up over a broad._

_Aww, who am I kidding, I'm in love with her, doll, my doll. 'She's out of my league', yeah, got that right. Maybe the guys were right, maybe I SHOULD... dare I say... ask her out to a nice restaurant... I don't know of ANY places to go... I know NOTHING about suits... the date and time... the initial 'asking her out'...damn this is hard. Why can't it be like the good ol' days man? When I met a girl at Buck's, took her to my room, and after that, never spoke, or saw her again. No attachments, no... love... no nothin'! But Tiff's worth it, my doll is worth the world. She'll see the man I can be. I can be the man she has always wanted. You love who you love..._

And I love her.

* * *

_  
S_**odapop POV**

It's around nine, nine- thirty that Friday night. Me and Kate are sittin' on the couch watchin' a little TV, and cuddling on the couch. Suddenly, she turns her head and looks at me. I look at her.

"Yes?" I ask her with a smile.

"Ya know, we could be doing something else right now..." she slowly leans in and kisses me. I begin to kiss her back.

I mumble against her lips. "I think i might just take ya up on that." At that, I pick her up and I carry her to my apartment with the guys. I bust in and run straight into my room and lock the door.

I place her gently on the bed and we begin to passionately make out. At first, it's only kisses, but I then feel her tongue gently prod at my lips. I smirk at her deviousness and separate my lips and allow my tongue to mingle with hers.

We french for a while and I'm surprised to say she is pretty good at it so far.

I move down to her neck nipping and biting and I feel her squirm hitting all her tickle spots. Her shirt was low cut so I kissed that exposed skin as she ran her fingers through my hair and down my body sending a shiver up my spine. I take the ends of her shirt asking to pull it up, her granting me permission.

Again, she wasn't wearing a bra so I took her nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around it smiling the whole time.  
I looked up to make sure she wanted it and as I did that she took off my shirt and ran her fingernails down my chest to the waistline of my pants as I felt all the blood rush after her hands.

I took off her pants and kissed the path of skin that was exposed to me and she abruptly sat up startling me. I jumped away, "I'm sorry, we can stop!"

"No, you just don't have to go down there if you...umm…don't want to," she says. I smile and kiss the little puddle I see making its way into her panties. She immediately throws her head back and grasps my hair, tightly, at that. I kiss back up her body to  
tease her.

**Kate POV**

Soda kisses back up to me and I was surprised how good I was feeling. I palmed the bulge making it bigger as he moaned. He fingered me and I squirmed a little at the  
intrusion, but he went slowly which made it better.

I took his pants off and leaned down to suck on him. He stopped me so he wouldn't finish early, I figured. He then quickly puts a condom on. _Figures right? But whatever, at least he cares enough about me to do that._

He lays me back down to our original position and I feel him prepare himself between my legs. I can feel my eyes tearing up at the thought of this actually happening.

"We can stop," he offers and I decline by giving him a hard kiss.

"I never want to stop," and he growls in response. He pushes slowly in and I just know I do not want that intrusion. _ How crazy was I to have sex when I can't even comfortably fit a tampon in?_I start to breathe really heavy while he is still unmoving inside me.

He massages down my body and it still burns like hell, but I can push past it and just hope he finishes fast. I manage to stop my tears and tell him to move as I grip the bed as tight as possible.

At that moment I feel a pang of intense pleasure and I moan and this is a message to go harder, but when he does the pain comes back.

He finishes and pulls out and I feel like I'm gonna die. He goes to cuddle me, but I resist. I grab my robe and excuse myself to the bathroom and I'm bleeding like a battle wound, I just know it.

I try to clean it up and I realized the pressure on the outside of my vagina just needs to be pushed on slightly. I hear Soda open the door, "You okay?"

I look up at him with an apology in my eyes and limp over to hug him.  
"I'm so sorry, Soda. I really wanted you to like this," I practically sob. He puts his hand where mine was and the pain goes away a little.

He carries me back to bed and rubs my belly, just making sure I'm okay.

_This is why I love him._


	9. Monkey Suit

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Kate POV**

I had a calm sleep that night when i feel a hand on me. I wake up and Soda is smiling that smile at me and rubbing my belly.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"Much better. I'm sorry. I must have made that so uncomfortable. I feel so terrible, you're never gonna want me again," I start to tear up. He kisses the tears away and assures me that it's fine. I straddle his waist and kiss him.

"Help me get dressed," we get out of bed and we start our day, but not without fooling around first.

* * *

**Dallas POV**

We all enter the girls apartment. I look around and see that one particular person isn't around.

"Where's Tiff at?" I ask Kelsey.

In the middle of kisses with Darry, she says, "She's still asleep." I decide to go and wake her up. I bolt to her bed and jump over her and land directly next to her on her bed.

"WAKE UP!" I scream, she flutters her eyes open.

"What the- Dallas I'm gonna kill you!" she says as she attempts to punch me. She goes back under the covers. "I'm tired, leave me alone."

"Aw no, you ain't gettin' away that easily doll." I remove the covers and pick her up. I carry her into the living area where the rest of the guys are.

"Me and Two-Shit are gonna go to this place called 'Starbucks', can we have money?" Steve asks Kate.

"Yeah, sure, don't spend all of it." she says as she hands him a ten. They start giggling like schoolgirls as they run out the door. _They really need therapy... and girlfriends._Suddenly, Tiff jumps out of my arms and throws Kate in front of her. Kate screams and runs back to Soda.

_You think a girl that knows so much Karate wouldn't run from a tough hood like me._

Kate then sticks her tongue out at me and goes and cuddles against Soda. "What is wrong with everyone today man?" I ask in general.

"WELL," Tiff begins to say, "I"M tired, Kate is... I don't even know anymore, and Steve and Two-Shit are gonna go get some REALLY expensive freakin' coffee."

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

We walk into this fancy place called 'Starbucks'. We order our coffee, when the blonde broad named Shanna looks up and squeals.

"TWO-BIT!"

"Hi!" as I take the coffee and walk out as I hear her squeal again.

"BYE TWO-BIT!"

Steve sighs. "I get no love anymore..."

* * *

**Dallas POV**

Since we are all in our apartment, no sign of Kelsey, Kate or Tiff, I decide to bring all the guys together to talk to 'em, well, minus Steve and Two-Bit.

"Dal, I. Have. A Problem..." Darry says with his teeth clenched.

"Well you can FIX, your PROBLEM, later. I have a BIGGER problem..." I say to him. His eyes go wide. "Not THAT kinda problem!"

"Okay, well, can we STOP talking about penises?" Soda asks.

"Yeah, whatever." I say.

"What's goin' on Dal?" Johnny asks me.

"Well, I wanna ask out-,"

Darry cuts me off. "TIFF? Yeah, we already kinda figured that."

"Well, we have a PLAN for you." Soda says.

Darry begins. "I'll be your limo driver. I will drive you two to the harbour where Soda leads you to the boat to eat. Pony and Johnny will be your servers. You may call them Gastant."

"Hey!" Pony and Johnny complain in unison.

"You will do what I say, we are trying to get Dally and Tiff together." They both nod their heads.

"Alright, thanks guys." I say as I walk and go into my room.

**Sodapop POV**

"Alright, so here's the REAL plan. We take them into a station wagon, Darry will still be driving. We are taking them to McDonald's right around the corner. We'll get them a little table in the corner with Happy Meals and they'll have to wear birthday hats. THEN, we yell surprise and we do the plan we told Dally."

"Revenge is sweet." Johnny says.

"I might just have to buy ya an ice cream." he high five.

**Tiffany POV**

I drag Kelsey and Kate into my room and we all sit on my bed.

"I see you are ready to take the next step. Here ya go!" Kelsey and Kate then pull out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Huh!? NO! That's NOT what I wanted to talk about!" I scream at them.

"I know what she wants to talk about..." Kelsey says in a low voice.

"Okay all knowing Kelsey, what is it? HMMM!?"

"... no comment." she says.

"EXACTLY! So, here's what happened. I had a CERTAIN dream about a CERTAIN guy that lives in a CERTAIN apartment next to us."

"FINALLY! Kelsey pay up." Kelsey gives her five dollars.

"Wait, you guys, BET, that I would have... you sick people!"

"Hey, you're the one who lives with us." Kelsey says.

"True."

"And we also bet that you would be the one to ask him out." kate says to me.

"Are you kidding me..."

"No, that's the funny part!" Kate says.

"I am, VERY amused..." I say in a sarcastic tone.

**Darry POV**

Once all the guys leave, me and Dally stay where we were. "So, what were you planning to do AFTER the date, HMMM?" I ask him.

"Oh I don't know." he says.

"Whatever you do, do it with respect. BY THE WAY, you are gonna need a suit for the date."

He sighs. "Really...?"

"You wanna impress her, don't ya?"

"...yeah."

"Then wear the damn monkey suit! I'll get the money and we'll go out to get ya one."

"How you gonna get the money?"

"... none of your damn business that's what." I snap at him.

"You're gonna pretend to be a stripper for Kelsey ain't ya?"

"Damn straight!"

**Dallas POV**

I head over to the other apartment and ask Kate to come into the hallway with me to talk.

"So, Derlles." Kate says. _DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT. Wait, I shouldn't say that to her..._

"I wanna ask Tiffany out. I need to know what she likes." Kate begins to think and comes to sudden realisation.

"OH! She likes long walks on the beach, sand in her toes, cum in her hair NO WHERE ELSE THOUGH. She likes to be on top, whatever you are doing, let her be there. Don't fuck with her, she's a bad bitch from Joisey. She knows how to cut people."

_Ummmm... are we talking about the same person? _"Umm, thanks, can ya bring Kelsey out here?"

"She's gonna tell ya the same thing but whatev's..." she walks back in and Kelsey comes out and stands in front of me.

"So?" she asks me.

"What does Tiff like to do, tell me anything."

"Okay, so she likes roses, she likes YOU, she likes to eat with a fork, not like Steve- ANYWAY, she likes to watch hockey... ummm... she likes YOU. She will literally eat anything, literally, ANYTHING. She even ate a live crab once 'cuse I told her she didn't have the balls to do it... yeah, she has balls..."

_Ummm... this doesn't help me... at all... I'm so freakin' confused!_"Okay, thanks Kel."

"No problem."

**Darry POV**

Kelsey walks back into her room, where we were hanging out before Dally called her out into the hallway. She comes in laughing, and collapses on the bed on my chest.

"Poor guy is scared to fuckin' death!" she says, laughing hard.

I smile at her. "Language," She hits my arm playfully, and I put my arms around her. "And Dally? Scared?"

She looks at me. "Yeah. Scared of going out with Tifie. It's kind of funny, and also cute; it shows that they guy actually has emotions. It's a miracle!"

"Yeah, Dal was never like that in our time. And hey, Kelsey..."

Kelsey turns around, and faces me. "Yeah, Dar?"

I swallow, knowing that this was kind of a weird question. "Were you...scared...to go out with me? Like, scared of me, the rest of the guys are?"

She smiles at me, and kisses me on the lips. "No. I knew you had a kind heart. And you're like a teddy bear, Dar. Sure, you're all tough on the outside, but on the inside..." She runs her hands down my chest, against the fabric of my V-neck, "You're a wonderful guy. Amazing."

She kisses me one more time, and then gets off of me. "NOW, Darry, we have some work to do."

I get up, following her lead. I raise my eyebrows and wink at her. "Is it dirty dancing?" _Because Darry Junior would LOVE that..._

She laughs, and she goes into the recording studio. "No, silly, not yet. Don't worry, we'll get to it." She motions to me to turn on the microphone in the booth. She taught me how to use the buttons, and so I hit the one to turn on the mic.

"No, great disciple, today, we are going to lay down the vocals and accompaniment tracks and everything for a couple songs for my-OUR demo track," she says, getting her piano mic setup. _WHAT?_

My eyes go wide. "OURS?"

She smiles. "Darry, you have an AMAZING voice. You need to use it. Besides...remember 'Yesterday'? That was amazing! Me and you...we could take this town and the world by storm."

I smile. "I'm not that good of a singer...but if you want me on board..." I shuffle my feet on the floor. _Singing...with my baby? Count me in!_

She laughs. "Of course I do!"

I laugh, and smile at her. "Then yes. So...what songs are we doing?"

She takes out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Let's see...I wanted to have all of the ones I did for Arizona Sunset, and then 'Yesterday', 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain, and also 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. I'm gonna add you to some of the tracks. Also...I want you to sing some of them yourself."

My jaw drops at that. "WHAT?"

She smiles, and laughs at me. "Believe me, Darry, you're amazing. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She looks back to the list. "So. Let's start with 'For The First Time'. I'll do my guitar track, piano, and my vocals, and then we'll switch and YOU'LL do vocals."

I gulp. "Okay."

It actually went really well. I sang three songs on my own ("Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, "More Than Words" by Extreme, and "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain), Kelsey sang three songs on her own ("Payphone" by Maroon 5, her original song "Shelter", and my favorite, her original song "I'm Your Kryptonite"), and then the rest, we both sang together, adding harmonies and such. It was so fun, and I found myself loving to sing with Kelsey. It felt wonderful, to mix my voice with hers.

Finally, after the last song, we both collapsed on her bed, exhausted. I put my arms around Kelsey, hugging her close. "That was amazing."

She laughs, and kisses me hard. "See, I told you that singing was fun."

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

"LUNCH IS MOTHER-FUCKING READY! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" I scream. They all come running and sit on the stools at the bar. I plate everything and hand the plates to all of them.

"Damn, you feelin' nice today doll?" Dally asks me.

"Yeah, just eat your fuckin' food." I smirk at him. _Damn, even when he's stuffin' his face it's hot..._  
I don't realise I'm still staring at him until,

"What, you like what you see?" he asks me with a full mouth. _WHY. DO. I. FIND. THIS. HOT..._

"No, you're just entertaining." I say. He smirks at me.

"Well, wait until night comes around, I'm REALLY entertaining then."

"God, just, just fuck..."

"Well, if ya WANT to." he winks and bites his lip a little._ UGGHHHH! WHY?!_

"Just eat your food..." The rest of the time, it's quiet as we all eat our food. When I finish, I announce, "I'm gonna go practice one of my dances." I walk into the room with our stage, get my tap shoes on, and put Twisted Sisters "We're Not Gonna Take It."

I continue with the song, "Mayhem". I don't know who it's by but it makes an EXCELLENT Jazz dance. Once I'm done, I hear a faint clap in the room. I jump.

"Whoa doll, calm down, it's only me." Dallas then closes the door and gets up on the stage.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"That was the best dancing I've ever seen, just sayin'. ANYWAY, I wanted to ask ya if we could maybe, do that dance again..."  
"Seriously?" _Dallas, Dallas Fucking Winston JUST asked me, if we could dance... ummm... what's going on?_

"Yeah, sure, I'll put it on." I leave my character shoes on and put on the song. After we finish what he already knows, he looks at me.

"What's this for exactly?" he asks me.

"A show, this dance is my partner dance and it's also the beginning to the finale, and AS you can tell, I don't have a partner yet..." there is silence.

"...I'll be your partner..." I snap my head and look at him._ What, the hell, is going on?! Does he REALLY want to do this?_

"D- Dal, y-you don't have to..." I stutter.

"Well, I want to. Besides, then I'll have a REASON to want to dance with you." he winks at me.

"S-s-so, y-you w-want to l-learn m-more?" I stutter even worse. _Damn it Tiff, calm down!_

"Yeah, lets' take it from the beginning then."

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

Me and Kate are standing around not doing anything thinking of something we could do. I look over at her, and she meets my gaze. I don't know why but she bursts out in laughter and starts rolling on the floor. This sight makes me laugh.

I fall on the ground and I think the sound was pretty loud, because the next thing I knew, the door flew open and the guys run in.

"Why are you guys laughing...?" Soda asks us. We stop and look at him. We then continue laughing even harder 'cuse we can't explain it. Suddenly, I feel someone hovering over me. I stop and look and see Dallas, literally, an inch away from my face.

"What's goin' on doll?" he asks me with the most sexiest face he has ever given me. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I burst out laughing again. _Probably from the thought of Dallas on top of me._

I hear Kate laugh even harder, I look over and Soda is tickling her. I then feel Dally poke my side, and I jump a little.

"Oh, so YOU'RE ticklish as well? Hmmm, I have an idea." he then begins to tickle me. _I am seriously about to die. Why is this turning me on? He's tickling me, TICKLING ME. _

After a while, he eventually gets off of me. I kinda didn't want him to. _God, what is wrong with me..._

Later that day, we are all in the kitchen area with the radio on. Dallas, is for some reason, not there. Just then, "Higher Than Heaven" By James Durbin comes on. A chorus of _Come on Tiff's, _and _Sing, damn it's!_, come from the room.

"Oh, I don't know gu-

_What was love?  
_  
_Something that I just dreamed of._

_Somewhere in the corner of my heart._

_Rippin' and tearin' me apart,  
_  
_whoa oh oh OH, I was numb and had my demons  
_  
_I lost hope, you gave me reason  
_

_Angels save me  
_  
_God forgave me  
_  
_But you alone take me higher then heaven  
_  
_I don't need mercy, nothing can hurt me  
_  
_As long as you're with me, I'm higher than heaven_

_Goin' insane  
_  
_a one-way train  
_  
_Surrounded by my so-called friends  
_  
_But this ain't where the story ends  
_  
_Or where it begins_

_I was numb and had my demons  
_  
_I gave up, but you believed  
_

At this point, Kate throws me a brush and I get into the song, pretending the brush is a microphone.

_Angels save me  
_  
_God forgave me  
_  
_But you alone take me higher then heaven  
_  
_I don't need mercy, nothing can hurt me  
_  
_As long as you're with me, I'm higher than heaven  
_

_Angels save me  
_  
_God forgave me  
_  
_But you alone take me higher then heaven  
_  
_I don't need mercy, nothing can hurt me  
_  
_As long as you're with me, I'm higher than heaven  
_

_Angels save me  
_  
_God forgave me  
_  
_But you alone take me higher then heaven  
_  
_I don't need mercy, nothing can hurt me  
_  
_As long as you're with me, I'm higher than heaven"_

When I stop singing, everyone begins applauding, and I hear someone whistle to the right of me.

Dallas Winston. "I didn't know you could sing like that." he says to me.

"L- like what?" I kind of stutter a little bit. _Hopefully he doesn't realise that song was aimed toward him... _

"Those high notes, that was real impressive doll." he bites his lip.

_God Dal just take me now!_

_No Tiff! Don't be a whore!_

_I will be one if I want to be!_

_UUGGGHHH!_

**Dallas POV**

After the day I had, I am still completely confused on what to do about my problem. I love Tiffany, and that I'm sure of, but HOW the HELL am I supposed to ask her out? And more importantly... where and when... She does things to me, things I can't understand. It's weird, everytime we talk, she stutters... weird... A 'monkey suit'? Really Darry? God, what am I gonna do?! What Kate told me, it seemed like that was COMPLETELY opposite of what Tiff is like. Kelsey sounded a LOT more accurate. Maybe Kate was tryin' to screw with me... I'll get her back for that later.

* * *

**Tiffany POV  
**  
_He slowly begins to take my shirt off looking into my eyes, probably seeing if I want to stop. I don't want to stop. I want to feel every part of him, from bottom to top.  
_  
_He slowly leans in and captures my lips. I moan softly. He smirks against my lips as I become more aggressive. I feel his bulge constricted inside his jeans. I run my hands down his chest until I reach his button…  
_  
My eyes open wide, I'm breathing fast, almost panting. I stare at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened. _Did I just really…? No… no it couldn't have…._The guy wasn't too clear, almost like he was being blocked by a fog. I couldn't make out his face.

I shake my head, trying to get the thought out of my mind that if I didn't wake up, things could have gotten… a lot more… in DEPTH than what I'm comfortable with.

I go back to sleep.

_I slowly unbutton his jeans, pull his zipper down, and we take his jeans off, only to reveal he isn't wearing underwear. I look back up into his eyes.  
_  
_"I love you Tiffany," he then kisses my nose as I push him gently on the bed and straddle his hips. I moan softly, his excitement rubbing against me.  
_  
_I wrap my arms around his neck.  
_  
My eyes flutter open. That dream… when he said those four words to me, the fog almost suddenly, went away. The one guy I was afraid of having wet dreams of.

Dallas.

I'm not afraid of him, but I don't want to get attached and get hurt again, not because of what he did, but what MIGHT happen again… what happened with my first boyfriend…

I slowly close my eyes and try to sleep peacefully one more time.

_"Oh, Dallas." I moan loudly as he pushes his member all the way into me. He holds my hips and begins to raise me up and down over him as he thrusts up and down.  
_  
_"God Dal, mmm…"I throw my head back in pure ecstasy. He begins to increase the speed of his thrusts until he is pounding into me.  
_  
_"Dal- Dal, I- I'm gonna-,"  
_  
I intensely stare at my ceiling. _Looks like I won't be getting to sleep soon…_. I get out of my bed and slowly wander out of my room and eventually, out of the apartment.

I reach the guys and open the door. I walk around and see all doors are closed. I turn the corner in the hallway and see one door slightly cracked open.

I don't know what came over me, but I entered Dallas's room to find… no Dallas.

"Dally?" I ask softly in the silence. I look over at the window and see a figure standing outside on the balcony.

I softly walk out his room and silently close the door.

"Hey," He jumps and I hear him mumble a few curses before he turns around, a surprised look on his face, "what, you ain't happy to see me?" I smirk at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny. No, you just scared me a little is all man. Besides, whatcha doin' out here so late at night doll?" he asks me as he tilts his head a little. _Tiff, calm yourself down now... don't jump on him..._

"Could've asked ya the same thing Winston." I say to him. He laughs a little and motions me to sit on the bench he has out on the balcony. I sit down and he sits next to me.

"So, why couldn't you sleep? I heard you sleep like a rock. What's goin' on?" he asks me. _Yeah Dal, 'cuse I'm gonna tell YOU that I had wet dreams about YOU. Makes a whole bunch of sense..._

"I just couldn't, dreamin' too much i guess..."

"Oh?" he looks at me with a level of interest. "What kinda dreams?" I feel myself blush. "Aw, don't be embaressed. We all get a little horny sometimes." I see out of the corner of my eye, Dallas wink at me. I instantly turn my face away. "So I AM right." I whip my head back to look at him. "So, am I?" he shoots me a smile, a smile that he shows no one else. I've noticed that the past couple days. Whenever we are alone, he smiles at me. When we are around the guys, he smirks.

"I guess you are right..."

"Damn, who?!" he screams.

"Shhh! You want the whole city to hear ya?"

"Well, that'd be PRETTY hard since this place never sleeps doll." I sigh. _This guy's gonna be the death of my I swear. _

I only sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a level of sincere concern comes when he asks me.

I look away from him. "Nothin' alright...?" I then feel a genty hand caress my left side of my face and gently turns it to make me look at him.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask him.

"Tell me, now." he says with a tone of assertiveness in his voice.

I sigh again. _God Dally, I can't tell ya what's botherin' me... I just can't. It's not only the dreams, it's a lot more than that..._

He looks deep into my eyes. "It's not just the dreams... is it."

_Damn, how'd ya know?! _"No... it's not-." I choke up a little when the memories come flooding back. I look away from him, thinking he'll make fun of me for possibly crying.

"Hey, hey," he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. "Please, tell me. I need to know to help you..."

I gain my composure. He still has me in his arms. "I was in second grade when my father died. His unit was ambushed by enemy forces. He-he never came home... in one piece... I grew up without a father. I had to be strong, strong for everyone. My mom, my brother was too young to remember it. I needed to show i could go on and be everyone's rock..."

"Tiff, I'm-,"

"I'm not done." he backs away a little, still having me in his arms, looking straight in my eyes. "Sophomore year of high school, someone asked me out on a date. He was everything I could ever ask for. People thought we were perfect for each other, well, we were, until..." I trail off.

"Until what..." his breathing becomes quicker.

"I was walking down the hallway, going towards our meeting spot after school. I look over, and see him, and some fucking bitch makin' out."

He says nothing, his face says everything. A look of disgust.

"I haven't really trusted men. I've always had issues with that. My friends were okay, but if i started feeling things for them, I would stop myself. I didn't want to get too attached to where my heart would be broken again."

Dally pulls me back into his chest. "Holy fuck Tiff, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to burden you with my problems..." at my comment, he almost stops breathing. He holds me tighter.

"Don't you ever, EVER, think that again. I will ALWAYS be here for you, and don't you forget it. You don't have to be strong in front of me, OR the guys. If they have a problem with that, i'll take care of it."

"...wow, thanks Dal."

"No problem doll." he smirks. "You should go get some sleep."

"Awww, do I have to?" I whine.

"Yeah, go on, get outta here." I slowly get up and begin to walk to my bedrooms door on the balcony. I jump over the little railing and just as I'm about to enter my room...

"Wait!" I turn around and Dally's standing up now.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

"I... um was just... wondering..."

"Spit it out Winston." I chuckle a little.

"Well... how 'bout you and me, go out, for dinner or something..."

_HOLY CRAP?! DALLAS JUST ASKED ME OUT WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO OR SAY AWW SHIT HE'S LOOKING AT ME, SAY SOMETHING STUPID!_

"I'd like that." I smile a walk into my room.

**Dallas POV**

I could pass out right now. _Holy fucking crap, i just asked out the girl of my dreams... and she said yes?! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! Darry... I need to talk to Darry... shit fuck crap hell damn it! Soda, I need Soda... Kate... Kelsey... Pony and Johnny... shit. This is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be..._

* * *

_**SO, pretty random day, well, it HAS to be. It's a Saturday :P AAAAND Dally's PRETTY confused if I do say so myself, so, read, review and stuff :)**_


	10. A Day Full of Congrats, Sorrow, and Lust

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWNT THE OUTSIDERS**

****_**Sorry this took so long to update, school started and of COURSE we had no time to write. :(**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

I'm dreaming again.

Unfortunately, it's not a wonderful lust-filled dream with Darry. But, he is making an appearance.

I'm onstage, on Broadway. It's a revival of one of my favorite musicals, "Funny Girl", and I'm playing Barbara Streisand's character, singing her hit song, "Don't Rain On My Parade". As I belt out the high notes, I see Darry on his feet, cheering me on.

But right as I get the last note, I feel the stage collapse underneath me, and suddenly, I'm falling. Falling, a familiar abyss...

_The dream. Again._

I scream, scream as I keep falling. And then the pain starts, and it's worse than before. I feel like Julius Caesar, being stabbed several times, dying. I keep screaming, wanting, _needing_, to wake up. It gets worse, it just keeps on going and I feel like I'm trapped, never coming out of this nightmare...

And suddenly, I'm sitting straight up, gasping for air.

Darry's arms are around me instantly, and I start sobbing uncontrollably. He rocks me against him, trying to calm me down like last time. Finally, when there's only a few tears left, he turns me around, looking into my eyes.

"What happened? I couldn't get you to wake up for ten minutes! You just kept screaming." He keeps searching my chocolate eyes for an answer. "Are you okay?"

I look away from him, swiping a tear running down my face. "It was the dream again. At first, I was just singing, on Broadway, but then..."

I stop for a moment, another mini-sob escaping my lips. "I was falling again, Darry! It was worse than before, so much worse. I felt like I was dying, and I would never wake up..."

I finally look into his eyes. "I don't get it. Last time, the dream was forewarning me of the prostitute thing, because that was pretty bad." I pause again, coming to a scary realization. "But I've never had the dream twice in a row. What could this mean, Darry?"

Darry shakes his head and pulls me in closer. "I have no idea, Kel. But what I do know is that I'll never let anything bad happen to you," He puts a strand of hair behind my ear, kissing my forehead. "Ever."

I smile, still crying a little bit. "I'm so scared, Darry. But I'm so glad that you guys came, that I found you..." I pull him even closer, kissing his lips.

I pour my heart out into the kiss, tears still streaming down my face. Darry kisses them away, cupping my face in his hands. I look into his eyes, and smile. Darry smiles too.

He looks at the clock. "It's only 6:30, Kel. Why don't you try to get some more sleep?"

I frown a little, but understand that I really do need the sleep. "Okay, I'll try, Dar."

I snuggle against him, and think happy thoughts...like me and Darry doing it. And then, I go into a peaceful slumber.

**Darry POV**

_I'm so glad you guys came, that I found you..._

How _did_we get here?

As I wrapped my arms around Kelsey again, as she fell asleep, I thought about it again. When we first got here, I wondered that tremendously, but know that I had Kelsey...

I hadn't really thought about it much.

I mean, how did we get here? I remember one minute, all of us were just sitting around in the house, and the next, we were here. It doesn't make sense...

Could that same force take us back?

I gasp. _Could it? Separate me and Kelsey?_

_No. I'm not thinking about that. I'm staying with her no matter what._

_She's my girl. She's my love, my everything. I can't leave her._

I push those thoughts aside, even though in the back of my mind I know I'll have to face them someday, but for the meantime, I snuggle against Kelsey, and think about me and her.

**Dally POV**

_"This is gonna be more than just a kiss, ain't it." Tiff says as I lay down on top of her._

_"Only if you want it to be..." I reply to her. I'm at Buck Merill's place, in my old room, with Tiffany in my bed. In Tulsa, home. I begin to softly nibble at her neck. I look over and see something missing from my hand... my ring... the ring I give to my girl... _

_Aw who cares, I'm gonna enjoy the HELL outta this!_

_We begin to slowly take off each other's clothes and toss them to the floor. "Now, if ya don't want to do this-." she cuts me off._

_"Shut up and kiss me." she immediately makes contact with my lips, plunging her tongue into my mouth. I feel myself give in to her wants, her desires, and suddenly, she flips me over so that she's on top of me._

_She smirks at me. "Ya know, I'm always on top." I say to her._

_"Well, things can change, you just gotta take the bull by the horns."_

Then, all I see is ceiling.

_DAMN IT! Just when it was getting to the good part! I cannot believe how sexy she was... damn... I want her, I want her SO bad! She isn't ready, she needs time to heal. Now, that's all fine and dandy, but I can't jerk off EVERY FUCKING NIGHT!_

I look down at my fully erect "little" friend. I sigh and head into the bathroom, lock the door, and sit down on the toilet. I wrap my hand around my cock and begin to jerk up and down.

I throw my head back in pure ecstasy. I get caught up in a moan and I picture Tiffany in my mind. I then imagine her kneeling over and sucking me. The thought of it makes me come instantly.

I clean myself off and head back to my room to fall asleep and HOPEFULLY continue that dream I was havin'...

**Kate POV**

I woke up to actually be by myself for once, I hate being alone. I feel tears coming from my eyes, "Soda," I mumble weakly. I start sobbing no sooner than I hear the door open and Soda stumbling out half dressed.

"What's wrong, where's the fire?" he yells. He sees me sobbing and runs over to hug me, not saying anything.

_That boy just knows when I need some skinny pale white boy loving._ I hug him back softly crying into his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong," I start to tell him about a nightmare I had where I killed Dally. Dally's not my best friend but I don't want him dead. Soda continues to hug me and I see him half dressed and smile.

"Let me help you with that," I offer and dress him and he does the same to me. We walk out to eat breakfast.

**Kelsey POV**

_Finally, a pleasant dream._

_Darry has me pinned down on the bed, looking down at me with pure lust. I smile seductively, loving this, needing him._

"_Gonna do something there, Superman? Or just let your little friend grow hard?" I laugh, teasing him._

_He growls, and, sensing my needs, lays on top of me, kissing me hard. Clothes come off in a matter of seconds, and suddenly we're both panting._

_I then have an idea, something that I know Darry has been wanting me to do for a while. I look at him, wink, and then take his cock in my hands._

_He moans, and moves up overtop of me so that his cock is right near my face. I smile, stroke it a little more, and finally..._

Open my eyes.

To kissing Darry, arms around each other.

I pull away, and his eyes open too, and we laugh at each other.

_We must've been having the same sex dream._

"Were you dreaming what I was dreaming?" I ask, blushing a little bit at the thought.

Darry smiles. "Well, if it was us doing it, and you about to...well..."

I blush even harder. "Suck you?"

Darry blushes even harder as well, _which turns me on even more._ "Yeah..."

All of a sudden, I have a realization. _If I'm turned on from that dream, that means..._

I reach my hand under the covers, finding the fabric of his boxers. I feel his constricted erection, and sure enough, it's hard, harder than I've ever felt it.

Darry moans. "Kel...what are you doing...?"

I think for a minute. _Why not? He deserves it, for what he did early this morning. Besides...I had a nightmare this morning. I need pleasure myself._

_Yeah, why not?_

I smile at him, getting excited myself a little. "Take them off. Now."

Darry gapes at me. "Are you sure...?"

I nod. "Dar, you deserve it. Besides...you've already jerked off for me. I might as well fix it this time," I grin.

He gapes at me one more time, and then puts his hands under the covers and takes off his boxers. He looks at me, and I burrow under the covers, putting my face to his area.

Wasting no time, I take his erection in my mouth and start sucking on it. Darry starts moaning really loud, probably because it's better than he expected. I start bobbing my head, going up and down, putting my hands where my mouth can't cover. Darry's moans just keep getting louder, and he moves his hips against me, and I know he's getting close.

"Kel, I'm-I'm gonna-" He cuts off into a yell as he cums into my mouth. Even though it's kind of bitter, I swallow it all, making him moan even more. Finally, I take his cock out of my mouth, and come back up out of the covers.

Darry instantly takes hold of my mouth, kissing me hard. I pull him closer, loving him so much. We keep frenching, and after probably ten, fifteen minutes (okay, it was a half hour...), we finally pull apart.

"Wanna go get washed up?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Of course, babe."

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I slowly open my eyes. I look over at my door and hear the laughter and conversations of the guys and Kate in the living room, and...moans from Kelsey's room. I sigh and get out of my bed and eventually, out of my room.

I don't even change out of what I was wearing; my baggy black Elvis pj pants and a tank-top that says _NY Academy of Art_ across the chest.

I look around the room to find one person isn't around. "Where's Dallas?" I ask.

"Still sleepin'. Why you want him anyway? There's enough of me to go around!" Two-Bit laughs. I walk out of the apartment and into the guys. I find Dally's room and slowly and quietly open and close the door.

I walk over and I am inches away from him; my breath gently moving his hair.

"Hey, Dallas?" I whisper in his ear.

"Mhmm... that's right... say my name... baby..." _Oh... okay... yeah time to wake his ass up even though I find this really hot..._

"WAKE UP DALLY!" I scream, he jumps up and looks straight at me. I burst out into laughter.

"You are SO gonna get it." he says.

"Not if you can catch me!" I bolt out of the room and he's hot on my tail.

I'm standing over in the kitchen making some food when I hear a knock at the door. I look at the couches and chairs and notice that no one moves.

"Fine... I'LL get it,." I say and walk over to the door. I open it and the two on the other side scream and then I scream and we hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU GUYS! AHHHH!" I scream. I then hear screams behind me and the two run in and hug Kelsey and Kate.

The guys look so confused right now. As they hug each other, I explain. "Guys, these two are two VERY good friends from high school. Amy is twenty and Raven is eighteen like the rest of us."

I look over and Two-Bit is staring down Raven. _What the hell is his problem?_I see him walk over with Steve to the hallway. I decide to follow them.

I eventually hide behind a plant in our hallway and listen in.

"Damn, what the hell's your problem Two-Bit?" Steve asks.

"I don't know, she ain't even blond and she turns me on!" I come out of hiding and stand with my arms crossed in the hallway near them. They don't notice me.

"Well, they're gonna suspect something if we stay here too long." Steve says and as they turn, they catch sight of me and stop.

"Don't tell anyone, PLEASE!"Two-bit pleads with me.

"Depends, what conditions?" I ask. _Maybe I can get something out of this._

"I tell you something you don't know 'bout Dally and you tell me something 'bout Raven."

_Damn, I hate him so much... but I can't deny that offer._

I sigh. "Fine..."

"So...?" Two-Bit asks with a smile.

"She likes guys who know how to have a good time, ya know, like always crackin' jokes, basically you. Now, YOU hold up your end of the bargain." he gets really close to me.

He whispers. "Okay, so Dally has a REALLY good singing voice. He doesn't know we know though. That poor bastard thought we didn't hear him singin'."

"Really?" _Dallas... SINGS? HUH?! _"I literally love you right now."

"KISS ME!" I then contemplate it for a second, and grab his face firmly, place my thumbs over his mouth and kiss my thumbs and let him go.

"Now, ya might wanna get to know HER more, NOT me." I chuckle and we walk out of the hallway and back into the room with the other's.

**Kelsey POV**

I'm talking with Amy about her latest film that she wanted me to be in when the phone rings.

"Hold on a sec, Amy, let me catch that," I tell her. She nods, and I jog to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

A man's voice answers. "Hello, is this Kelsey?"

"Who's asking?" I ask cautiously.

"This is Nick from Epic Records, New York. I was at your gig at Arizona Sunset. You might have seen me in the front row, suit on..."

I thought about it. _Oh my gosh, really cute suit guy was from A RECORD LABEL? _"Yes, I remember now. So...?"

"Well," he says, laughing. "You're amazing. You did so well at Arizona Sunset. I'm the manager and head of Epic Records, so I was thinking... Would you like to record with us?"

I had a mini-freak out session in my head. THIS GUY IS OFFERING ME A RECORDING CONTRACT! AND AT EPIC RECORDS...

They're the guys who record one of my favorite bands, The Fray!

_Dude. This is awesome._

"So what do you say, Kelsey?" Nick says.

"Yes, yes, of course, yes," I say in a rush.

"Great," Nick says, laughing. "I'm so happy you want to record. So, do you mind coming over to our studio today to just go over the contract and such?"

I nod. "Sure, what time do you want me there?"

Nick thinks about it. "Maybe an hour? Here, I'll give you the address for the studio."

Nick rambles off the address to me, and I write it down on a Post-It. Finally, I sigh and smile. "Thank you, Nick. Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

Nick laughs. "I know you won't. You're going to be a star, Kelsey, I know it." With that, he hangs up.

_Dude. I'm going to be a star._

_I wonder if they'll let me meet The Fray..._

Much to Darry's disappointment, I decide to go by myself to meet Nick at Epic Records. I told him all about it. He didn't really like the idea of me going on the streets alone, but I told him I'd be fine, I knew karate if anything got rough. He laughed at me, kissed me on the lips, and pushed me out the door with a smile.

_Gotta love my man, you just have to._

I get on the subway to take me to the street where Epic Records is. As I sit down next to a stranger, I think of this wonderful opportunity.

_I'm going to be recording. My own songs. With a major record label, they can make me famous. _

_This is freakin' insane!_

The subway stops, my stop, and I get out, heading straight to the escalator to take me up to the street. Now, usually, I'm a lazy human being and just stand on the escalator. But today, I decide to be like most people in New York, and run like a madwoman up the escalator.

Thankfully, I don't trip (or do a random gravity check, which is what my old Physics teacher called "tripping") in my high heel boots (I decided to wear a really cute business-like dress and black heeled boots to look nice) up the escalator, and I get up to the street. I take a right, like Nick told me, and I look for...

_Holy shit._

The building is beautiful. It looks like it's made of glass, it's so pretty. And in the front, on a little plaque...

Epic Records.

I squeal a little bit in my head, and enter the building. I go up to the elevator (Nick told me to meet him on the 3rd floor) and head up.

When the elevator door opens, I remain calm (as calm as a Kelsey can be) and walk to Nick's office, knocking on the door.

The door opens, and there stands Nick.

"Hello, Kelsey, right on time," he says, motioning for me to come in. "Great to see you."

I walk in, shaking his hand once he closes the door. "It's an honor to be here, thank you so much for the opportunity."

Nick laughs, and takes a seat behind his desk as I take a seat across from him. He smiles at me. "Oh, no, sweet, you're the one who I need to thank. It's artists like you who we need to give international voices to. I'm lucky I found you," he says.

I blush, and Nick hands me some papers. "So, anyway, here's all the stuff you need to know. We're giving you full creative reign, Kelsey. We're not like other record companies that strangle your creativity; we will let you do whatever you think is best. Of course, we'll help you as much as we can. We'll get you on iTunes, anywhere. I already looked on your Facebook page. We can update that so that it shows that you're under Epic Records."

I nod. "Great."

He smiles even more. "Also, I heard you were a huge The Fray fan. And, I think both you and them have great voices, that would go well together. So, I was thinking..."

My jaw dropped. "A collaboration?"

He winks. "Yep. Maybe it could be your first single. It would definitely get your name out there. And...we were also thinking...that you could go on The Fray's _Scars and Stories_tour with them. The whole tour."

My jaw dropped even further. "Oh my gosh...yes, yes, yes! That's awesome! I don't know what to say...This is amazing!"

Nick laughs. "You deserve it, Kelsey. You're amazing. You're definitely going to go far," he says. "Now, for the boring part. Let's do some paperwork, shall we?"

I laugh. "This is awesome."

**Darry POV**

I told everyone else about Kelsey's recording contract, and we decided to throw her a little congrats party for when she came back.

Since Soda and Tiffany are the chefs of the house, I let them make a cake, something that Soda especially gets really excited about. However, Tiffany looks a little saddened as she helps Soda. I go over to her.

"You okay, Tif?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, shrugging. "Oh, I'm fine, Darry. Just...thinking about something, that's all."

"Okay, well, remember, you can talk to me about anything," I say, patting her shoulder.

She smiles faintly. "Thanks, Superman." She goes back to working on the cake.

I look over at the other greasers. Two-Bit was sitting in the corner, talking to Raven; Steve was watching them, looking alone; Pony and Johnny were cuddling; and Dally...

_Where's Dally?_

I walk into the hallway, and lean into each of the rooms, finally finding Dally...

In Tiffany's room.

_Of course._

"Dally, what are you doing?" I say to him, as he scans her room.

Dally looks up at me. "Oh, just looking, trying to learn about her more," he says.

I laugh. "Why don't you just TALK to her like a NORMAL human being?"

Dally blushes, and I laugh. "Hey, I can't just go up to her and be like, 'So, what do you do, where did you come from, are you a virgin?' That'd be too awkward!"

I laugh even harder. "No it wouldn't! That's what I did with Kelsey! Though I didn't say it like that," I say.

Dally frowns. "That's because you and Kelsey are perfect. Me and Tif...we have problems."

"Ah, but they're problems you can solve together," I say. I go up to Dally and push him out of the room. "Now, come on. Stop stalking her room and go socialize with the rest of the gang."

As Darry leaves, I still stand in her room. I look over and see a sketchbook on the floor labeled "The Gang".

I walk over, pick it up and open it. The first picture is of Two-Bit looking rather stupid playing poker with Steve. I flip to the next one. Pony and Johnny cuddling on the couch, the next, Darry and Kelsey holding hands, then Soda and Kate sleeping with each other. _None of me yet? _

I flip to the next page. It is literally a collage of sketches of me. The next, a picture of me... eating? _Okay, not really normal but okay._I flip to the next page.

"Haha, wow look at that." I chuckle a little bit as I see a picture of Tiff looking at my butt as I walk away. _She draws my butt very well... _After that, it's all pictures of me, some with her in them but mostly just me.

"Dallas, come on!" Darry says as he drags me out of her room.

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

I blush profusely as I walk through the door. The whole gang is there, along with Raven and Amy, and they're all staring right at me. I see a banner on the wall that says, "Congrats Kelsey1", and they have on a The Fray song, "You Found Me".

"Aw, shucks. Thanks guys!" I say, loving them so much.

"You deserve it, Kel!" Kate says. "I can't believe you got a record deal!"

"I can't believe it either!" I say, hugging her. "And, guess what? Nick, the producer guy, said that my first single will be a collaboration with The Fray and I'm going to go on tour with them this summer!"

Everyone screams in joy and comes around to hug me. We're all laughing and hugging and it's just so wonderful. Soda brings out a cake that he and Tifie made, and we all eat and laugh and talk and stuff our faces.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tiffany walking out of the room. I go up to her. "Hey, where ya goin' , hun?"

Tifie frowns. "Just...outside for a minute. Fresh air."

I frown. "Well...okay."

Tif walks out. I look after her, wondering what's up, what am I missing? I go back in the living room. Dallas walks up to me.

"Where's she going?" he asks me.

"I don't know, probably out to the balcony, she said she needed fresh air," I say.

"I guess I'll go after her," he says, and he walks away.

"KELSEY, KARAOKE TIME!" Kate yells.

I smile. _Gotta love Kate._

**Tiffany POV**

I walk slowly out on the balcony and lean on it. The tears cascading down my face falling to the streets below. Thirteen years ago to the day...

I then hear a faint opening of a door. I ignore it and continue to look out at the city. I hear a clicking on the metal railing and footsteps. _One of the guys must be out on the balcony and coming over to talk to me. _I still ignore it.

I see an elbow come into my peripheral vision and it rests next to mine. "Hey doll face, why you ignorin' me huh?" Dally asks in a sexual voice.

"Just... just leave me alone..." I whisper and I dramatically start sobbing into the railing. I come back up and stare out at the city, tears staining my face.

"I should just jump and end it all now; jump into the street, die on impact. All this pain for all these years, I can't take it anymore! I put on a fake smile almost every single day, no one would miss me, they don't care, no one does!" I start to hyperventilate.

**Dallas POV**

"I should just jump..."

_Jump? The street? DIE? Pain? Can't take it? Fake SMILE?! No one CARES?! No one would MISS HER?! What the hell has gotten into her? How the fuck am I supposed to help her?! God, what the hell happened to her to make her like this?!_

_Just hug her stupid! _I slowly wrap my arms around her and squeeze her as hard as I could and turn her around so that she is crying into my chest.

"Don't you fucking dare do that. You know how fucking insane I would go without you in my life? I know the others care a shit load about you, and I do too. Tell me, just tell me what's wrong..."

I can feel her slowly stop crying, little by little. It feels like a year before she stops crying. She raises her head up and looks at me. I look down at her, still having her wrapped up in my arms.

She sniffles a little. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." she puts her head back on my chest and cries even more.

"I- I don't know what to fuckin' do anymore..." she cries into my chest.

"Don't curse, it doesn't suit you Tiff." I say, she looks up at me and smiles weakly.

I brush her hair out of her face and see the tear stains down her face. I kiss her forehead and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck and cuddles into my chest.

I walk into her room and lay her down on her bed. She falls asleep and cuddles into my arms. _What the fuck am I gonna tell her when she wakes up? What the hell is she gonna tell me? What happened...?_

* * *

**Kate POV**

"Kate... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Keep doing that!" I hear Soda moan and I decide to go check it out. I walk in his room and I can tell he doesn't hear me.

I walk up and start kissing his neck. He was so shocked and that gave me the opportunity to grab his thick, hard, long member in my hand and stroke it, swirling my finger around the head. He moans and throws his head back.

He starts to watch me stroke it and I dip my head down to tease him and he groans and I look at him with the most innocent face.

"UHHH, uhhh, uhhhh. Only good boys get head." He pouts as I squeeze his balls and cum fills my mouth. I swallow it and kiss him and collapse on the bed. "HUG ME!"

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

"Hey guys, mind if I watch?" The beautiful Raven comes over to me and Steve playing Poker.

"Sure honey, pop a squat!" she sits down next to me and watches intently as we play. After about ten games, we stop and Steve winks at me and walks away, back to our apartment.

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

I was in the middle of cleaning up the apartment when Dallas pulls me aside to talk to me. "I... I need help..." he slowly says.

"I'm not touching ANYWHERE-."

"Not THAT kinda problem! Jesus Christ... ANYWAY, I need help with TIFFANY!"

_Whoops... I should've figured..._

"What does she like to eat?" he asks me.

"Well, she'll eat basically anything, but if I had to choose, I think seafood."

"So... crabs, salmon, shrimp, filet mignon... that kinda shit?" _I know he's sort of smart, but HOW, the HELL does he know what filet mignon is?!_

"Yeah ANYWAY-."

"I have another question... why is she so depressed? Every time I ask her, she starts breaking down crying..."

"Oh... that... Dallas, I don't really know how to tell ya this but... her father... died in a war when she was five years old..." I slowly say to him. His face (for once) looks sincere.

"What does she like when she's depressed or sad?" he asks me.

"Well, for STARTERS, don't let her kill herself, she likes hugs, when you pet her hair... umm... well, with YOU, maybe lay with her... I don't know, BUT," she comes up into my face. "If you try ANYTHING at all without her permission, it's gonna be your grave..."

* * *

**Johnny POV**

Pony and I were making out on our bed. It just feels different this time... somehow. I wanna go all the way, I hope he feels the same way. I start to roam my hands up and under his shirt and gently pull it off.

"I think SOMEBODY'S excited, and it ain't you in particular Johnny cakes." Pony says as he places his hand roughly on my bulge. I moan loudly. He starts moving his fingers around.

"Johnny, are you sure?" he asks me.

"Just take me now..." I moan. Pony groans.

"I've never actually done anything like this. I love you, Johnny," the only reasonable response I could think of was, " I love you so much and now I'm gonna ride you like the Pony you are." He groans gutturally and starts to undress us.

**Pony POV**

I don't take a second thought to stripping us and throwing him on the bed and fiercely frenching him for a little bit. I feel a little insecure, but that is all taken away when I feel my cock being pumped and I reciprocate that action.

I feel Johnny mount me and prep me. I'm so tight and turned on and just ugh. I physically cannot right now. I feel his head probing my entrance and I feel tears coming to my eyes at the pain.

He kisses them away and pushes in further. He pumps me and I cum soon after and Johnny makes sure he gets it all up even eating my ass. I feel so relieved after that.

"Fuck, I love you so much Johnny," I'm literally shaking and I can't wait until we can do this again.

* * *

**Dallas POV**

It's around nine o'clock when I head back over to the girls apartment. I walk down the hallway and knock on Tiff's door. "Tiff?" I walk into her room and close the door. I see her propped up on her bed staring into space.

"Tiff?" I say as I walk towards her. "You feelin' okay...? Kelsey told me what happened, I'm so sorr-."

"No, I don't need your pity... I get enough of that already..." she says. The moonlight comes in through the window and her tears glisten. I climb into bed with her and wrap my arm around her and pull her into my chest. She begins to cry.

"There ya go baby, let it out, let it all out... I'm here, don't worry." I pet her hair a little.

After about a minute, she looks up at me and I wipe her tears away. She smiles weakly which makes me smile.

"There it is, there's that beautiful smile of yours." I say to her.

She loses the smile. "...would you really miss me?" she ask.

"Of course! I couldn't even IMAGINE a world without you. You are the most tuffest girl I've ever known. You didn't deserve to lose someone so close to you that early in life... no one deserves that."

"... stay with me?" she asks quietly.

"I wouldn't think of anything I'd rather do."


	11. Blood Red Milkshakes

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I slowly open my eyes. I look over and see a hand on my shoulder. I look back over and see Dally holding me in his arms, sleeping. His chest slowly rising up and down.

_Did he really stay with me ALL night? _

I scan over his face, his beautiful face... I slowly move towards his face and gently kiss his jaw, leaving my lips there for a couple seconds and then leaning away from him.

"Ya know." Dally says which scares the hell out of me. "You could've just asked." He opens his eyes and looks down at me with the hugest smirk on his face. I can feel myself blushing.

"Well, ya gonna ask me or what doll?" he says to me.

I then lean up to his lips and capture them with mine. I feel his hand running through my hair. I place my hand on his chest and wrap the other around his neck. His tongue begins to try to enter my mouth. I pull away.

"Uh, uh, UH. You ain't doin' it that easily." I say to him keeping my hands where they are.

"You sure?" he says sexually and keeps his hands where they are.

I sigh. "Why not, go ahead." he then plunges into my mouth and our tongues dance together. After a couple minutes of fighting for dominance, I find myself on top of him.

"I can't wait for our date doll."

**Kate POV**

I wake up wrapped in Soda's arms as usual. I kiss him ever so softly to wake him up and he came to a little, but rolled over. I sighed frustratingly. I decided to make him breakfast since he always makes some for me and I never return the favor.

I get the pancake mix out and food coloring. I start mixing the ingredients and I decide to make the pancakes black just because I'm me. I hear Soda get up at the smell of them.

"Better make some for the gang, they will be waking up soon," Soda says.

"I don't serve the gang, I serve you," I kiss him on the cheek, "Now eat those bitches before I do." He gives me a look, "I mean things."

**Darry POV**

_"Man, Dar, you've grown soft, buddy boy."_

_It was Paul, the Soc I knew back in Tulsa._

_He walks towards me, a knife in his hand. Usually, I'd also have one on me at all times, but this time, I didn't. _

_He smirks, switching the knife between his hands. "A broad, actually treating her like a lady, eh? I thought you were rough and tough, Superman. I thought you would treat her like you did Taryn."_

_I shiver. Taryn, my first girlfriend. Who I treated like dirt. _

_Who I treated like I was a fuckin' Soc._

_I glare at him. "Lay off, Paul. You don't even know her."_

_And suddenly, Kelsey appears, and Paul has her in a headlock, his knife barely touching her neck. Kelsey looks to me, horror in her eyes. _

_"Ya see, greaser," Paul says, putting the knife even closer, "Broads are fragile, dumb, and fun to play with. You can't treat them like an equal; you gotta show them who's boss." Paul puts the knife at Kelsey's neck, and I see the blood start to come out. "Right, brunette?"_

_Kelsey whimpers, and I growl and lunge at Paul. Getting herself out of the way, Kelsey sweeps her leg, making Paul fall to the ground, and she takes the knife from his hands. I fall on top of Paul, and Kelsey hands me the knife. I glare into his eyes, and put the knife to his throat, drawing blood._

_"No one touches my girl, Soc," I say, reveling in his pain, the pure terror in his eyes. "No one."_

_He smirks one final time. "But you know that you won't have her forever."_

_I bring the knife down on him, hard..._

"Darry? Why do you have my hairbrush in your hand?"

My eyes open, and I growl, thinking I'm still in the dream. Suddenly, I see Kelsey's confused face in front of me, and I see that I'm holding her hairbrush from her nightstand in my hand, the same hand I had the knife in in my dream.

"Um..." I say, not really wanting to tell her what had happened, "I was...brushing your hair as you slept?"

She takes the brush from my hands and puts it back on the nightstand. She then cups my face in her hands. "Tell me. What happened?"

I sigh. "Kelsey...it's personal, okay? It was bad..."

I see a tear escape her eye. "Then tell me! I can help you through it! Why won't you tell me?"

I sigh again, really not wanting to tell her, especially because she was still kind of traumatized by her own nightmares. But, I didn't want to make her mad, or sad, at me. _Then I definitely wouldn't get any lovin'..._

I look into her eyes. "It was a nightmare. I was back home, and Paul, my enemy, a Soc, had you in a headlock, and had a knife pressed against your neck. He almost...killed you. And then, I fought him...and...he told me before I killed him...that I wouldn't keep you forever..."

Tears were coming down from Kelsey's face. "Aw, baby...don't listen to him. You'll have me forever, I know it, and you know it. Come here, hun," she says, and she pulls me against her, letting me cry on her shoulder. I wrap my arms around her, and we embrace and fall back asleep together, no more nightmares.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I'm in my first class, it's about three o' clock when someone calls on the school phone. The teacher goes over and picks up. She look directly at me.

"Tiffany, you need to go to Virtua Hospital. They said it is a family emergency." _Family emergency? The only family I really have is Kelsey and Kate... oh God what if something happened to THEM?! _

I rush out of the school and run off campus. I look around and try to think of the quickest way to get to Virtua. I look to the right and see the sign for the hospital. I dodge in and out of traffic, on the street and the sidewalk while being cursed and yelled at.

Once I get there, I burst through the door and see the guys; Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, Kelsey, Raven and Kate. _Good, at least Kelsey and Kate aren't... wait... where's Steve?_

All their gazes are set on me. "Where's Steve, what is going on here." I said. No one answers. "Where, the FUCK is he." I feel tears building in my eyes. Dallas slowly gets up and walks over to me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Tiff, he was hit by a car." He says softly. I look over his shoulder and see Soda in Kate's arms crying his eyes out. _Damn, they really DO have a good relationship... well, Steve and Soda anyway._

I look back at Dally. "Is he gonna be okay?" I hear Soda let out a really loud sob.

"As long as they keep him stable doll," Dally says to me. Soda lets out an even louder sob. I look over and see Kate and Soda moving into one of the single bathrooms.

**Kate POV**

Soda sinks to the floor as I close the door. I sink down toward him and hold him tightly to my body. He starts sobbing incoherent words.

"Don't talk," I tell him. He stops talking. His sobs wrack both of our bodies and that's kind of scary. Now I really know how broken of a person he is...

I rub his back profusely as his sobs turn to wimpers. "Steve's my best friend... I could lose him any second now-..."

"No he won't, Steve wouldn't leave you. Do you wanna go home?" I ask him.

"Sure..."

**Soda POV**

As we walk out into the waiting room, I hear Steve's voice screaming at a doctor. "YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! GET THIS NEEDLE OUTTA MY ARM!"

I bound into the room arms wide with tears running down my face. "STEVE!" I hear Kate run after me and catches me as I sob happily.

"Oh shit what did I do?" Steve asks me.

"You're alive!" I scream at him. I hear the rest of the gang run in after me. A chorus of _STEVE'S _are screamed into the room.

"Do you guys really love me that much?" he asks from the hospital bed.

"OF COURSE!" everyone including me says in unison.

"Alright, enough with the mush. Go back to the apartment, I'll be fine." It takes every bone in my body (and some of Kate's) to leave the hospital with Steve, but I EVENTUALLY leave.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

When we get back to the apartment, Darry and Kelsey go into Kelsey's room, Kate and Soda go into her room, and Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit go into the kitchen area. That leaves me and Dally standing around. I look at him and motion to the rec room. He follows me into the room.

"Come on, we need to practice." I say to Dallas. "We can't let something get in the way of being prepared for the show. I know what happened to Steve is a shocker to all of us but still."

We walk into the rec room, and put our correct footwear on. I turn the music up...

"5, 6, 5 6 7 8." i count out, and as soon as I'm done, we begin. Our bodies, this time I noticed, our bodies sort of melted with each other's. _Not that I'm complaining._He has gotten SO good, it shocks me! And he REMEMBERS the moves?! This guy never ceases to amaze me.

Soon, we are at the point where I haven't choreographed anything yet. We are so wrapped up in dancing, that we just continue. His hips come into contact with mine and we begin to rub against each other. His hands firmly rest on my hips and my arms wrap around his neck.

I wrap my leg around him so there is absolutely no gap between us. I start to do moves I never knew I could do. I shimmy backwards, unwrapping my arms from his neck and feel his breath on my cleavage. I shimmy back up and our faces are not even an inch apart.

Suddenly, a new song comes on, Elvis's _I Want You, I Need You, I Love You._

He looks nervous. "I'm sorry," he begins to say as he releases me from his grasp and walks away from me.I stand there in total shock of what really just happened.

"I didn't mean to do that..." he trails off.

"... what, you think I-... didn't, ENJOY myself...?" I feel myself smirk as I feel his eyes staring at me. "The way our bodies fitted each other's... it released something, something inside me that I never knew I had... those moves... those moves... would be PERFECT for the dance!" I whip around and look at him.

"That's the choreography I was looking for! Now we can finish the dance!" I run over and wrap my legs around him as I hug him.

_Ev'ry time that you're near_  
_All my cares disappear_  
_Darling, you're all that I'm living for_  
_I want you, I need you, I love you_  
_More and more_

I jump down from him and stand in front of him. Dally gently pushes a strand of hair out of my face and rests his hand on my cheek. I softly roam my hands from his chest to around his neck.

I gently pull him toward me and our lips gently meet. I close my eyes, getting wrapped up in the moment. I then barely prod his closed lips with my tongue. He gasps and i slowly slide my tongue in and our tongues dance together like we just did.

_Won't you please be my own?_  
_Never leave me alone_  
_'Cause I die ev'ry time we're apart_  
_I want you, I need you, I love you_  
_With all my heart_

He pulls away from me. "Elvis sure does know how to write perfect songs... doesn't he..." he smirks at me.

"He sure does..." I say quietly.

"Oh yeah, and about our date... how do you say BLT Fish, around five?" he asks me.

"Dallas, that's pretty high end stuff, are you sure?"

"Only if you are baby." he smirks at me.

* * *

**Dally POV**

Later on that day, I go and isolate me and Darry in one of our rooms. I need some SERIOUS help. Our date gets closer and closer and it freaks the HELL outta me!

"So Darry," I begin to say, "How fancy is this place?"

He goes through the pile of papers in front of him and shows me one._ BLT Fish... damn, this place looks really fan- fuckin'- dancy..._"Shit..."

"Yeah, shit is right. Ya know, you're gonna have to get a suit for this." Darry tells me.

I look at him in pure disgust. "What?! No way nu uh no way, man!"

"Do you love her?" His question catches me off guard. He asks again. "Do you love her."

"Well... of course I do!" I say to him. _Isn't that answer obvious enough?_

"Then you'll get a fucking suit and I'M the one who's gonna take ya out to get one later." Darry tells me.

"Easy for you to say Superman! You ain't gotta wear one!" I yell at him.

"Just be yourself... with less... criminal."

"Well DUH! I'm gonna be wearin' a suit! I ain't gonna be carryin' my heater." I say.

"True..." Darry says trailing off.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I get dragged into my room and Kelsey locks the door as Kate pushes me on the bed.

"SO, you gonna hook up with ya boy?" Kate says.

"And make little BABIES?!" Kelsey adds. They both are sitting on the edge of their seats on my bed.

"Guys, just stop alright!" _I swear these kids are gonna be the end of me..._

"Whatta ya gonna do after the date, HMMMMM!" Kate asks.  
"I don't know... I guess just come back here and talk, cuddle, or something..." I say softly.

"And do FUN things." Kelsey says seductively.

"NO, YOU ARE HAVING SEX AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" Kate screams. _God I hope no one heard that..._

"Can I just tell you guys WHERE we are going?"

"YES!" they scream in unison.

"BLT Fish, ya happy now?" They have the huggest smiles on their faces.

"Ya know what THAT means right?" Kelsey asks. "It means YOU need to wear a DRESS!"

"AND panties!" Kate says.

"I hate that word..." I softly say. She gets up off the bed.

"PANTIES!" she screams.

"Will ya stop?!" I hush her.

"P-A-N-T-I-E-S, PANTIES!" I sigh. _I swear..._

**Kelsey POV**

Coming out of Tifie's room, I'm laughing so hard that I think my stomach is gonna explode. I go to the stage room, suddenly feeling the urge to dance.

_I don't care that I'm not the best dancer in the world, I might as well dance my heart out._

I put my iPod on shuffle, and all of a sudden the song "Milkshake" (the Glee Project version, because it's way better than the original version) comes on. _Oh gosh, not this song..._

I sigh, and start dancing. Of course, since it's "Milkshake", I dance very...well, un-lady-like, putting it that way.

And then, all of a sudden...

Darry comes from behind, his body really close to mine, and he grinds against me. He puts his arms around me, and I put my one hand on his face as we grind against each other. I can feel his excitement, and I grind harder against him, feeling him inhale sharply.

I turn in his arms, facing him, and wrap my legs around his waist, and put my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my butt and twirls me around, and then stops, and I lean back, letting my hands touch the ground. I then slowly rise back up, leaning into Darry.

He moans as I grind against him again. He twirls me around, and then lifts me up into the sky.

"Oh gosh, Dar!" I say, squealing as he twirls me around in the air.

He laughs, and then lets me back down to the solid earth as the song comes to a close. And then...

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_REALLY?!_

"I can feel the love," Darry says, winking at me as he pulls me against him again, but this time, we're just swaying.

I smirk. "I bet you WANT some love, from what we just did," I say, grinding against him.

He moans, and I dance away from him, go onstage, and lay myself down. I put my hand up, and motion for him to come. "Well, come and get me, hun..."

I hear his sharp intake of breath, and then his footsteps. I close my eyes, and then I feel his body on top of mine.

"We should do this dirty dancing thing more often," he says, whispering in my ear.

"We should, and we will, don't worry," I say, holding him against me, kissing his throat.

He moans, and we start kissing again, never getting enough of each other.

"OH HEY...OH...NEVER MIND..."

I look up, and see Johnny scurrying out of the room. I laugh, and so does Darry.

"Should we...move?" Darry says, starting to get up.

I laugh, and pull him back down on me, and start taking off his shirt with a smirk. "Hell no. This is the first time this stage will be used for onstage sex, and I'm not passing up that opportunity."

His jaw drops a little. "I didn't know you were THAT kinky, Kel..."

I laugh. "Only for you, babe. Only for you," and I kiss his chest. "Now...if you would..." I lead his hands to my shirt. "Wanna keep going?"

"You know I can't say no," Darry says, going at my shirt with a fury.

**Johnny POV**

I keep running out of the girls apartment, and when I get back into ours, I start laughing. Pony is sitting on the couch, drinking a Pepsi.

"What's so funny, love?" he says with a smile.

"I just saw something creepy and somewhat adorable in the stage room," I say.

"Ooh," Pony says, loving and needing gossip, "Who and what?"

"Kelsey and Darry," I smirk, "making out on the stage. Kelsey was lying down, and Darry was right on top of her...it was intense, and I was about to ask them about dinner...but..."

Pony laughs. "Of course. I guess we should tell the others what's REALLY being done on that stage then..."

I laugh. "Nah. But, it did give me an idea..."

I wink at Pony, and Pony just smirks, and we run to our room.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I'm sitting at my desk looking up videos of Fred Astaire. I find one of him singing and dancing to "Puttin' On the Ritz".

I then suddenly feel someone lean on my left shoulder. I see out of my peripheral vision seeing Dallas. The song continues.

"He can tap me anytime..." I say, thinking I said it to myself.

"What's so great about him..." I hear Dal mumble. I slowly turn my head to look at him. When he looks at me, he jumps a little.

"What did you just say?" I ask him getting mildly pissed.

"What's so great about him...?" He repeats slowly. I instantly spring up and grab the collar of his shirt and suspend him off the floor a little bit.

I start with teeth clenched. "He, is the BEST tap dancer that has ever LIVED. If I say he can TAP me, then he can TAP me... understand." I say, making sure I emphasized the word _tap._

"Yeah yeah okay okay!" He says quickly. I drop him and he grabs his throat. I hear him mumble. "Damn that hurts..."

**Dally POV**

I look down and see her knuckles turning a faint white color. _She can't be THAT pissed off... can she? _"Tiff? You okay?" I ask her. No answer. "TIFF."

"What." she says, anger lingering in her voice.

"Is there something you didn't tell me... or are you this pissed off." I ask her. She heavily sighs.

"Well, I AM that pissed off, but there is something else..." she tilts her head down. I slowly walk over to her and spin her around in the chair. I kneel down and she looks up at me through her hair that is hanging in front of her face..

I push her hair back behind her ears and see one single staining her face.

"Hey, hey. Come a' here." I pull her into my arms and let her cry into my chest. Her sobs echo in the room. She stops crying and looks up at me.

"Thank you..." she says softly. She continues. "Tap dancing was my outlet... every time I was sad or angry, I would go and do one of my older dances or just make one up on the spot and afterwards, I was okay again..."

"Wow..." I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Can we just stay out here and sleep?" she asks me.

"Sure doll." I give her a rare smile as I help her to the couch. I sit down and she lays down and places her head on my lap. I tangle my hands in her hair and we both soon fall asleep.


	12. Love Can Do Crazy Things

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, OR KURT, OR BRYAN ADAM'S "EVERYTHING I DO I DO IT FOR YOU", OR ELVIS'S "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO"**

* * *

**Kate POV**

I wake up and hear fast breathing and pounding on the bed next to me. Soda was sweaty and crying; I hated seeing him like this.

"Baby, wake up. For me please, it's okay I'm right here," he thrashes around a little and wakes up with a shriek. I practically threw him into my arms as he started sobbing consciously.

"H-he didn't wake up," Soda says.

"Who didn't?" I ask.

"Steve."

"Baby, Steve's awake and doing fine. Remember yesterday, when we left the hospital he was practically begging us to go. He gets out today," Soda starts to calm down.

"That was just so scary," I continue to rock him until he stops shaking.

"Do you want a massage?" he lays down and I pull his shirt off and massage him until he falls back to sleep. I quickly go get ready before he realizes I'm gone.

By the time I'm done getting ready, Soda is awake.

"Bye, baby. I'll see you later tonight. I hope you like it," I say half running out the door when I'm suddenly stopped by two arms around my waist and a face in my neck.

"Please, don't leave me," Soda says into my neck; I can feel the wetness from the tears.

"I have to go, honey. I promise I'll be okay."

"No, you can't go out there on the street."

"Will you walk me then?" I ask hoping he will say yes because my call time is creeping up and I need to go. He puts my hoodie on me and we start out to the theater.

* * *

**Dally POV**

I woke up without Tiff laying on me. _Where did she go?_I look around and see a note on the table with my name on it. I reach for it and open it.

_Dally,_

_I woke up but didn't want to wake you so I just kind of left. So yeah. I'll see you later_

_-Tiff or as you say, doll :P hearts and squiggles 3 ~_

I chuckle to myself. _God she's so fucking adorable. _I then hear footsteps getting closer to me. I look and see Darry walking over.

"What's that, Dal?" he says with a smile.

_Superman...I swear..._

I fold the note and put it in the back pocket of my skinnies. "Nothing, Superman. Nothin' at all..." a small smirk forms on my face.

Darry laughs at me. "A love letter, eh? Well, it's a good thing your girl is gone." Darry grabs my arm. "C'mon, we're gonna get you a monkey suit."

I groan. "Do we really have to, Darrel? I mean really, it's only me and my doll, going on a date..."

"I knew you didn't know how to take a girl on a date but I didn't think you were THIS lost..." Darry says, laughing and pulling me out the door and out of the girls' apartment.

"Do you even have any MONEY, Darry?" I ask him as we walk down the stairs.

He grins at me. "Of course I do. Kelsey gave me some."

I laugh. "You mean Kelsey _gave_you some, because...?"

Darry laughs. "Maybe. Hey, we both enjoy it, I get it for _good behavior_."

We both laugh our asses off, and walk out of the building. The sun is shining, and it's a beautiful day. _God this is NOT the New York I remember..._

We turn the corner and start weaving in and out of the mob of people. Every now and then we would get looks and I could tell the girls that were giving us those looks wanted one thing only... I shake 'em off and we end of walking into this place called "Men's Warehouse" and by the look of the clothes in the window, I can tell they don't sell jeans...

I stop at the door. Darry turns around and drags me into the huge store. "Come on you wimp. Besides, you have any idea how impressed she'll be?" Darry says.

"I don't know, I'm not an expert," I say, snorting as I see all of the fancy suits and junk in the store.

"Well, that's why I'm here. By the end of the day, you will be lookin' like a fuckin' model." Darry says. _Jesus Christ I don't wanna be a fuckin' model, I wanna be me..._

We walk in and this REALLY... well, "girly" guy walks up to us. "Oh hello! Welcome to Men's Warehouse what can I do ya for today!" he asks in a really peppy voice.

"Well my buddy over here needs a suit." Darry says.

"Oh what kind! Date, marrige, sequency-." I cut him off.

"Date suit, JUST, date suit." I say slowly.

"Future marriage actually..." Darry mumbles. _Just ignore it Dallas, just ignore it... _

"Alright now come here and let Kurt measure you." he says.

"Ummm, excuse me?" I ask.

"Your suit size silly!" _oh... OH okay, I mean I guess..._

I walk over and he begins to measure me. After he's done he looks at me. "Okay, what color are we goin' for and WHO is the lucky lady?!" He asks me.

"Well, I guess black or something... or dark grey I don't know. And the girl? Well, she's a tall brunette, beautiful singing voice, amazing artist..." I trail off thinking of beauty that lives next door.

"Wait, Tiffany?" this makes me snap out of it."She goes to NY Academy of Art, right? Lives in the apartment building down the street?"

"Yeah... how'd you know...?" I slowly ask. _This is kinda weird..._

"She gave me the initial advice to come out of the closet! I was sulking in the park and she came over and asked me if I was okay. One thing led to another and she told me to be myself and if people didn't like it then let 'em go."

_Wow, I never knew she could be so kind. It's gonna take a LOT to impress her..._

"Okay," Darry begins. "Lets' get down to business." Kurt then leads us to the back and pulls out suit after suit until finally he shows me one. A darker grey set of pants and a jacket with a white button up collared shirt.  
_God I'm gonna look like a fuckin' Soc..._

Darry shoves it at me and I go into the dressing room. I get the clothes on me and look in the mirror. _I actually look... kinda good..._

I walk out and the look on Darry's face made me wanna puke. I swear if he hadn't bit his lip, he would've died in laughter. Kurt then comes back with a pair of dress shoes and a tie basically the same color as the suit.

_Just kill me now..._

I stand back up and both of their jaws drop to the floor. "What, is somethin' wrong man?" I ask.

"No... I mean... I don't think. You just look... really fuckin' good Dal..." Darry says slowly.

"Alright look, any fella that loves Tiffie that much, this is for you. Good luck with her." He then walks back to the front of the store. Darry walks over to me.

"Damn we got lucky!" he says. "Just get outta that and we can go, but I'm still payin' him." Darry then walks over the front counter. I go back into the dressing room and I begin to strip outta that damn monkey suit.

I pull out the note I had in my pocket and look at it.

_I gotta say, even though I looked like a Soc, it'll be worth it to see the look on her face tomorrow. I wanna show her that she is the only one I want to be with (and that will EVER see me in a damn monkey suit)_

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

We're all sittin' around the girls apartment. Soda is sittin' with Johnny talkin' 'bout God KNOWS what. Tiffany and Kelsey are at school so Darry and Dally aren't really doin' nothing.

Me and Raven are playin' Poker. _Well, I'm TEACHING her how to play. I wish she could just see how much I want her._

"So...what do I do again?" she asks me, smiling.

I smile back at her. "You just gotta put the cards down that you have a row of. Like a Royal Flush or somethin', hun."

"Oh, like this?" She puts down some cards. _Holy shit..._  
_She has a freakin' Royal Flush._

_How the hell?_

I gape at her, while she gets up and laughs. "The look on your face! It's priceless! Ha, you thought I couldn't play poker!" She keeps laughing at me as she walks to the door. "I'm gonna go back to my apartment, 'kay? Tell Tifie or Kelsey that I'll be back for dinner."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment slams open. _Only one guy I know can slam a door like that._

"STEVE-O!" I scream. All heads turn towards the door. Soda gets up and embraces him in probably the tightest hug known to man. Raven just stands there. _She looks really awkward... it's so cute!_

"You met Steve right?" I ask her.

"Yeah but I'm really confused, why is everyone so happy? Not that you're not cool Steve!" She says to him.

"A car decided to hit me 'cuse they couldn't handle this beautiful face." Steve says as he sticks his nose up in the air.

"I think I'm better lookin'... just sayin'..." Dally says. "Well, I'm DEFINITELY gonna look better than all y'all tomorrow night!" he continues.

"Yeah and a Soc at that!" Steve adds which makes Dally shoot him the finger.

"Wait! Date? With who?" Raven asks.

"The mystical beauty that he is absolutely in love with!" I say to her.

The next thing I know, the door opens and in walks Kelsey and Tiffany. "Speak of the devil!" I say.

"Huh? But I thought... oh... OH GET IT TIFF!" Raven says. I can see a small blush form on Tiff's face.

"Who's getting what?" Kel says, and suddenly, she sees Steve. "STEVE! OH HONEY, YOU'RE OKAY!"

She throws her arms around Steve, and at first, he stiffens, not used to so much attention and love. Then he puts his arms around her, happy as a clam.

I laugh and peel Kelsey off of Steve, after seeing his face turn a little purple from Kelsey's death hug. I look at Kelsey and laugh.

"That's enough, princess, don't kill him," I say.

Kelsey blushes and looks at Steve. "Sorry, hun, I'm just so happy you're okay." She then thinks for a second. "Oh, shit, did they give you medicine, Steve?"

"Um...no, but they did give me this little slip of paper," he says, handing the paper to Kelsey.

"Hm, okay, Vicodin, hmm...Walgreens. Okay, that's a couple blocks away, but I can go get that now," Kelsey looks around, and finally lays her eyes on me. "Two-Bit, wanna come with?"

I laugh. "What do I know about medicine, princess?"

Kelsey smirks. "Nothing at all, I know that, but still. He's your friend, you can help me fill the prescription." She looks back at the rest of the group. "Now, you guys take care of Steve-O, got it? No more cars for him." She takes my hand. "C'mon, wisecracker. Time to go get drugs."

I smile and we walk out the door.

**Kelsey POV**

"So, princess, why'd ya pick me to go with you anyways?" Two-Bit asks me as we walk into the sunlight.

I think about it for a moment. "Well, first of all, you are Steve's friend, so you can help me pick out a book or magazine or movie that he can read or watch while he's bedridden. Second...I wanted to talk to you about Raven..."

He blushes, and I laugh at him, looping my arm in his. "Ooh, someone has a crush! Hm, I thought so. I thought you liked blonds, wisecracker?"

Two-Bit laughs as we cross the street. "I do, but...your friend does something to me, princess. I don't know what, but I just...I don't know. How am I supposed to know?"

I laugh at him. "You like her. Well, I approve. Let's see...well, she's a lot like you actually. She loves to play pranks, she loves Mickey, chocolate cake...let's see...she loves to draw anime. But the thing is, hun," I pause as we walk towards the Walgreens, "she's shy. So, take your time with her, okay?"

Two-Bit nods as we walk into Walgreens. We start walking towards the back of the store, and I pull on Two-Bit's sleeve when he sees condoms.

"Not yet, buddy boy," I say, laughing a little at his low maturity level.

"But I need to be prepared for these things, princess," he says with a smirk.

"Princess," I say as we walk up to the counter, "I've always wondered about that. Why do you call me princess?"

Two-Bit laughs. "I'll tell you in a minute, _princess,_" he says, directing my attention to the clerk that just showed up at the counter.

"Hello, what do you need?" the girl says.

"Hello, I just need this prescription filled for Steve Randle," I say, handing the girl the slip of paper.

She laughs. "Sure thing. Wasn't that also the name of one of the characters from that movie _The Outsiders?_"

I gape a little. _Crap, please don't think what I'm thinking..._"Um, I don't know, maybe..."

"Huh, I wouldn't know anyway, I have a bad memory." She skips off to get the drugs. Two-Bit shakes my arm, and I turn to face him.

"What was she talkin' about, princess?" he asks me.

I bite my lip. "Steve. The movie you guys came from was really popular...so she recognizes the name. I was hoping no one would..." The girl comes back, holding up a bag of medicine.

"That'll be two hundred dollars, ma'm," the girl says, placing the bag on the counter.

I can feel Two-Bit's jaw drop behind me as I get out my debit card. "Do you accept Visa?" I ask.

"Yep," she says. I swipe my card, and sign my signature on the machine. The girl smiles at me, and hands me a receipt and slides the bag towards me.

"Thank you for shopping at Walgreen's!" she says cheerfully as I take the bag and receipt.

Me and Two-Bit walk away, out the door and back into the sunshine. I decide to then go to Blockbuster, which is only a couple more blocks down, to get a DVD for Steve.

"200 bills? That's a lot of dough, princess," Two-Bit says as we walk. "How do you have that much money?"

I smile. "Gigs. Lottery. I also work some jobs in the summer," I tell him.

He gapes at me. "Dang, princess. I'm glad we landed in your apartment!"

I laugh. "So. Going on. Princess. Why?"

He smirks at me, kicking his boots on the pavement as we keep walking. "Well...at first, I called you princess because...well, I liked you, princess."

I stop walking. My jaw drops, and I face Two-Bit, realizing that he's a lot deeper than I thought. I don't say anything for a moment, just think about what he said.

_Holy fuckin' shit, Two-Bit Matthews liked me._

Finally, I turn to face him. "Two-Bit...why didn't you tell me? I mean, you're Two-Bit, you speak your mind, why didn't you-"

Suddenly, Two-Bit walks up to me, and cups my face in his hand. I stand there, frozen, wondering what he's up to.

He frowns, his face a mask of sadness. "Because. I saw what kind of connection you and Darry already had. I knew I didn't stand a chance."

I frown at him. "Of course you had a chance, Two-Bit...why do you think I wouldn't have even tried? You should've told me!"

"I tried, damn it!" Two-Bit says, letting me go, and walking around in a circle for a moment before facing me again. "I tried. I just couldn't muster the words, the courage, anything. And then, a DAY AFTER, the day I was going to ask you out..."

I hold my breath as he says, "You went out with Darry."

I feel a tear stream down my face. _Oh, Two-Bit..._

Two-Bit sighs and kicks his boots on the pavement again. "I knew I definitely didn't stand a chance then. You and Darry were meant to be. Obviously." I see him sigh again, and see the tiniest glint of a tear go down his face. "And I'm just the guy on the sidelines."

"Two-Bit..." I say, not knowing what to say.

He looks at me. "And even though I like Raven, I still don't like her as much...as I did you. You're beautiful, you have an amazing voice, you're funny...And even though you beat the snot outta me during that whole Dally and prostitute issue..."

I hold my breath again as Two-Bit comes closer to me. "It showed me that you had guts. And wit. And...I found that I loved you."

I gasp as Two-Bit closes the gap between us, and gently plants his lips on mine. I want to pull back, my mind is screaming at me, _Think of Darry, think of Darry, you idiot! _

But...I can't help but like it.

So I kiss him back.

Of course, it's not like me and Darry's first kiss; that was sweet and gentle. But Two-Bit's...his was rough and wild, more passionate and rebellious. I had to admit, it was refreshing.

After a couple seconds, Two-Bit finally pulls back. I look up at him, astonished. "Two-Bit...if you really love me, why did you let Tiffany kiss you? And WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Two-Bit looks down, and I just want to cry and let him have me, I feel so bad for him. "I don't know why I kissed her. I guess I felt bad about Dally cheating on her...she just looked so sad...that, and she kind of forced herself on me..."

"True," I say, still trying to sort out my feelings about both him and Darry.

"And about you," he says, "I wanted to tell you. Numerous times. I just couldn't bring myself to it. I couldn't bear the sight of you and Darry. I always wished I was the one being snuggled, that I was the one being kissed by you. I wanted you, Kel."

I stand there, dumbfounded. _He wanted me, and I didn't even see that. He called me princess because he wanted me. _

_He wanted me all this time, and I ignored him._

I feel tears start to stream down my face. Of course I loved Darry, but...Two-Bit, I don't know, he's always been a good friend too.

_Ugh, why?_

Two-Bit sees my tears and comes over to hug me. I let his arms go around me, pulling me into his embrace. I don't know what to say at all, so we just stand there, hugging.

"You don't have to say anything, Kel," Two-Bit says, finally pulling back, wiping a tear from my face. "I know you love Darry. I'll just be your friend, if that's what you want."

"Two-Bit..." I say, still crying. "I love Darry, it's true. But...I don't want to hurt you further! You've always been there for me, never hating me, even when I fucking bitch slapped you!"

The tears continue to stream as I yell at him. "And you know what? I like that in a guy. He can take a punch, but still laugh about it. And you know what, Two-Bit?" I pause for a second, my voice getting weak. "I might love you too."

Two-Bit's jaw drops, and he walks toward me to say something, but I back away. "I need to go...sort through my thoughts. I'm going back to the apartment. Here," I walk back over to him and give him some money. "Go get something for Steve. And please..." I look him in the eyes. "Talk to Darry. I know you don't want to, and I know you're scared of him, but please. Talk to him."

He stares at me, dumbfounded, as I walk away.

I just keep walking as the tears continue. I just don't know what to do, what to say. _He kissed me. He kissed me, I let him, and now? What will Darry think? _

_He'll think I'm a fuckin' whore, that I cheated on him._

_Because I did!_

_I don't deserve him._

I finally find a bench and sink into it, feeling like I'm going to die. _Darry...I love him. But, poor Two-Bit...do I love him?_

_But me and Darry..._

_Fuckin' love triangle..._

"Rumour has it/Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said..."

_Who the hell is fuckin' calling me?_

I snatch my phone out of my pocket and try to act cheerful as I answer. "Hello?"

"Kel? It's Kate! We're taking Tifie dress shopping now, do you wanna come?"

I sigh. _I might as well make someone feel happy, even if I'm not. Besides, maybe it'll make me feel better. Laughing at Tifie wearing a dress..._

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there, food court," I say. "Thanks, Kate."

"Byes!" she says, and hangs up.

**Tiffany POV**

Me and Kate are sitting at the food court by the time Kelsey meets up with us. "'Bout time you showed up!" I say to her, obviously joking around. She smiles but it isn't her usual perky and giddy smile... her eyes... her eyes tell a whole other story... stressed, confused... guilt...

"Kelsey, are you feeling okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine... why would you think otherwise...?" shes asks weakly.

"Sit down, now." I say rather forcfully. She sits down next to Kate across from me. "What happened. I will not leave this seat if you don't tell me."

She looks at me with tears building up in her eyes. I place my hand on hers. "Kel... what the hell happened?"

She sniffles a little before answering. "Well, me and Two-Bit went to get Steve's medicine and... he basically..." she trails off. My grip on her hand becomes stronger.

"Basically what..." _Two-Bit better have not done anything to hurt her, or it'll be his head..._

"He told me he loved me."

_WHOA! Wait a fucking minute here..._

"He told me he still loved Raven but he loved me more... When he finally got the courage to ask me out, Darry asked me... he kissed me Tiff... he kissed me-..." she chokes up and Kate embraces her. I let go of her hand and sit back in the chair.

_He kissed her... he fucking kissed her? How could he do that to her?!_

She finally stops crying after a couple minutes. She goes to the bathroom and washes up. She comes back out and we head to the deb.

When we get there, I follow the two to the dress area and they immediately start grabbing anything they see.

"OH! I HAVE AN IDEA! I'LL MEET YA TWO BACK AT THE APARTMENT!" Kate then runs out of the store. _God only knows where SHE is going... or buying..._

I go into one of the stalls and try on the three dresses I have.

_Too slutty... too complicated... too... I don't even know..._

After an hour of trying on almost every dress, I sit down on one of the chairs.

"It's hopeless Kel, I ain't gonna find a dress..." I say. She stands in front of me with this black dress.

"Try this one on, you haven't tried this on yet." Kelsey says to me. I grab it and go back into the stall. I put it on and it slips over me very easily.

It's black and the shoulders of it drap past my shoulders a tad. It's shows my cleavage but just enough; not too much. It stops above my knees but covers everything that needs to be covered.

_It's perfect, it's absolutely perfect... God, I can't believe I'm wearing a dress and I ACTUALLY like it! I wonder what Dal will think... is he gonna like it? Hopefully..._

"Hey Tiff! Let me see it!" I hear Kelsey call me from outside the door. I open the door and her jaw drops to the floor. "Oh... my... gosh..." she slowly says. I look around the store and the girls that were in that area are looking straight at me.

"Okay, who's the lucky guy that gets to see you in that!" one of the girls asks me. I blush a little. "First date?"

"Yeah... and HOPEFULLY not the last." I say to her. She smiles at me.

"You go girl." I then change out of the dress and come out to a beaming Kelsey. She is holding a necklace and a pair of earrings.

I sigh. "Really Kel?" I ask her.

"Of course! If I can't be happy and sure of myself, than you DEFINITELY should. If this won't get you two together I don't know what will..."

**Kate POV**

I walk around Spencer's and see what I can get for Tiffany and Dally's "alone time" after their date tomorrow.

_She is gonna either hate me or love me... God this is great! I swear if they don't have sex by the end of the night I'm gonna scream..._

I pick out a revealing bra and matching thong with a chain pattern.

_I should pick up some of this for me._

I look at the vibrators as I walk out getting some ideas for Soda and I. I decide to stop at Bed, Bath, and Beyond to get some lube and the morning after pill. Ain't nobody got time for condoms when you're in the moment. Just ask Soda and I...

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

_I can't believe I kissed her. She tasted so good..._

_But she has a fucking boyfriend, you idiot. You shouldn't have done that! You're such a homewrecker..._

_I can't help it! I love her! She's sexy, she's funny as hell, and she's just amazing. She's my princess!_

_And now she wants me to talk to Darry._

_Is she out of her mind?! Does she WANT to see a DEAD Two-Bit? _

_Maybe she does...I mean, I practically made her rethink everything she's known for the last couple weeks.._

_Ugh, you're so stupid, Matthews!_

I sigh and go at war with myself as I unlock the door to the guys' apartment. Mustering all of my courage, I open the door and find Darry sitting on the couch.

_And so the slaughter of Two-Bit begins..._

I sigh and sit next to Darry on the couch. "Hey, Darry. Anyone else around?"

Darry smiled at me. "Nope, they're all out and about." He sees the expression on my face, and frowns. "What's wrong, Mickey-boy?"

I look away, so scared of Darry that I feel like I'll pee my pants. _Yeah, like that's any way to approach the situation calmly. _"You're gonna kill me if I tell you."

Darry laughs, patting his hand on my back. "Kill you? Why, Two-Bit, I've dealt with your wise ass for years. What would make me want to kill you now?"

I sigh and look down. "Because...I've done something completely stupid that you're going to kill me for, and I deserve all of it."  
Darry puts his hand on my shoulder. "Two-Bit, I admit, you've done a lot of stupid things, but what could possibly make me want to kill you?"

I flinch and quietly say, "I like Kelsey. And...I told her, and...I kissed her."

Silence. Darry just stares at me for a moment, and I can see emotions flickering through his eyes. Hate. Sympathy. Jealousy. Rage.

And then his arm comes up, ready to punch.

I flinch back, knowing that I deserve it, knowing that Darry should kill me for what I've done. I've messed up his love, and now Kelsey might not even want to be with him anymore.

_All because of me._

I get ready for the pain. The breaking of my jaw, the blood. I've gotten punched and beaten and bruised before, but not by Darrel Curtis.

_Goodbye, fair world, I bid you a do..._

"Darrel. Stop."

_WINSTON?!_

I open my eyes, and see to my surprise that Dallas Winston, the guy whose girl kissed ME not even a week ago, is holding back the guy whose girlfriend I just kissed not hours ago. My jaw drops, and my eyes go wide. _Out of all people, Winston is defending ME? Well, this is a turn of events..._

Darry clenches his teeth, glaring at me. "You're dead, Matthews."

"Oh, shut up, Superman," Dally says, holding him harder, making Darry flinch. Dally then turns to me, with sympathetic eyes. _What the hell..._"Matthews. Tell us your side of the story. Now, before this guy gets out of my grip."

For five grueling minutes, I tell both of them my story. How I loved Kelsey from the start, but just didn't tell, how devastated I was over Kelsey and Darry's revelation of dating, how I let Tiffany kiss me out of sympathy, and about what happened only hours ago. Dally's expression stayed the same, but Darry's switched from mad to sad, surprisingly.

"Matthews, why didn't you TELL ME?" Darry says.

I sigh. "Because I knew you had already won Kelsey's heart. There was no hope for me, Dar."

"Humpf, you say that, Matthews, but I saw how Kelsey looked at you sometimes," Darry says, looking down. "You made her laugh. She really liked that."

"But she really loves you," I say. "I know me and her have a good friendship, but...I had to fuckin' wreck it!" I feel tears coming out of my eyes. _Fuck, crying in front of Darrel Curtis and Dallas Winston...cry baby._"I couldn't help it though, Dar. Whenever I saw you with her...it just...made me feel like I'm always going to be alone."

"Matthews." Dallas looks at me. "You and Kelsey are great friends, man. She loves you. But Darry just...he's her soulmate. You gotta let that go. Think about Raven. Just think, she's just like Kelsey, man. Have you even NOTICED that? They think basically alike."

I think about it. Raven, brown hair, brown eyes, like Kelsey. Glasses, like Kelsey. Great voice, like Kelsey. Reads, like Kelsey. Hilarious, like...

_Holy shit. Dallas Winston, right for once._

"You're right," I say to Dallas. "But how do I make things right again?"

Darry sighs. "Just apologize to Kelsey. Tell her that you love her, but that you realize that me and her are meant to be. I'm sorry, I probably sound terrible to you, but..."

"Nah, I understand, big guy," I laugh at Darry. Finally, he smiles back. _Good, everything's back to normal._

I think of Kelsey and Raven. _Or at least...mostly normal._

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

"Hey guys?" I ask walking into the room of people. They look over at me. "Would you guys like to... nah, ya probably don't..." I trail off.

Darry stands up. "We probably would. Why don't you ask again." he says with a smile.

I lighten up a bit when I see Dally shoot me a rare smile. "Well," I begin, "I was just wondering of you guys would like to come to my college's art expedition..."

"You got art at that place doll?" Dally asks.

"Yeah, of course I do!" I reply to him. Everyone perks up.

"Of course, we would love to go!" Kate says.

"Oh great! Um, can you guys be ready in like ten minutes?" I ask the group and they all scatter into rooms and the guys to their apartment except for Darry.

"Well, I'm all ready." he says.

"Well aren't you special." I say to him.

He chuckles to himself. "So, what kind of ART will there be..." He slowly says, obviously not really talking about art...

I feel myself blush a little. "Whatta ya mean by that..."

"I mean R rated, triple X, the big caboose-"

"I GET IT! And no, there will NOT be any of that. Art, nor... just nothing alright?!" I feel my face go beat red. _God this is really awkward..._

He only smiles. Suddenly, the door slams open and the guys run in. The doors to the bedrooms in our apartment also open.

" I REGRET NOTHING!" Two-Bit screams. I look over at him.

"What do you not regret...?" I ask him.

He has a tone of seriousness on his face. "Living..."

"Oh... okay... yeah lets just go now..."

We exit the building and we walk all the way to the college. Once we get there, all the guys jaws are down on the ground. "Holy shit..." I hear Dally whisper.

"Yeah, it's big." I say, very proudly of the large building.

"Ya know what else is big?" Dally asks me with a sexual smirk.

"Your penis?" I ask him very plainly. I look at him and he looks surprised. "Yeah I said penis, deal with it."

"Well V-A-G-I-N-A, VAGINA!" he chants. I feel myself blush a little. I walk ahead and try to ignore what just happened.

"Here guys, I'll show ya the way to where my booth is." I announce to the group.

"You have your own booth?!" Steve asks me.

"Yeah, and WAIT until you see it. I think you're gonna love what I drew." We enter the building and I see my Graphic Design teacher Mr. Garrick.

"Hello Tiffany. Are these your friends?" my professor asks me.

"Yes, this is-." I begin to point to Dallas to introduce them all but he stops me.

"Dallas, Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darrel, Steve, and... Two-Bit? Yes, yes Two-Bit." I give my professor the weirdest look. _How in the name of fuck does he know them?!_

"Quick question... how do you know them?" I ask Mr. Garrick.

"Your art?" he says to me with a smile like I should have known. "Well, I'm gonna let ya get to your booth WHICH we have highly suggested to everyone that has walked in. I made sure of it."

"Oh, thank you SO much!" _I can't believe he actually... well, I can believe that he is telling people to go to my booth._

"I'm gonna let you guys go on ahead. See ya later." He says. We walk to where my booth is located and I can tell all of them including Kate, Kelsey, and Kate (who have seen my art for years) seem shocked. Every person there has a little group of illustrations and drawings of them in different poses and settings.

"Holy fucking shit..." I hear Dally mumble to himself.

"Is that... me?" Everyone asks in unison. They all hover to their little spots on my booth. After a couple minutes of everyone staring at my work, Kelsey whispers something into Darry's ear, then he whispers to Two-Bit then so one and so forth. Then, they all go down another hallway and continue looking at the art. Kate looks at me and winks.

_Oh God, of course... how could I have NOT seen this coming! They leave, leaving me and Dal alone... sigh..._

"So," Dally begins which makes me jump a little, "How long did this one take you?" he points to one that is black and white portrait of him that I hand drew. It's him, almost looking straight at you just looking calm and curious.

"Umm... well... maybe about two days?" I say to him. His eyes go wide.

"Two fuckin' days?! Holy shit!" he says.

**Kelsey POV**

Me, Darry, and Two-Bit.

_Oh, gosh...why?_

At first, I had asked Darry if we could go look at some of the art in the other hallway, but THEN...

He had to invite Two-Bit as well.

_Okay, I love Darry. He's my soulmate, and I love him. But Two-Bit...I can't help but love him too! He's just so much like me...and so is Darry._

_Ugh, what is wrong with me?_

So now, it was the three of us walking down the hallway. But, the guys didn't look at any of the art; they just kept moving forward.

Finally, I saw why; a courtyard.

We all went outside, into the fresh night air. There was no one else in the small courtyard; we were the only ones. A full-fledged love triangle.

"So. Ya wanted to have a talk, Superman?" Two-Bit says, a surprising tone of seriousness in his voice.

Darry nods and we all sit down on a bench in the courtyard, with the guys on either side of me. I feel closed in, stuck between two guys that love me, that I love back.

I sigh and Darry clears his throat. "Now, Kelsey, I know this is hard for you. So, we both are going to say what we need to say, and then you can decide for yourself, alright?" He looks down. "I don't want to stand in your way of who you really love."

I feel a tear stream down my face. _Darry..._

Two-Bit starts. "Princess, first of all, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've made this mess. I'm sorry that I'm making you rethink everything. I never wanted to be the homewrecker. I just wanted you." He looks down, scuffing his boots against the pavement. "And I know you love me, but love me as a friend, a best friend. A sidekick. I've come to the realization that you and Darry are meant to be, and that no one else in the world is going to change that, not even me. I've also realized that you were right when you were talking about Raven. She's just like you. And I realized...that I need to move on." He pauses, and cups my face in his hand. "I still love you, Kel. But you need to be with Darry. You need him, not me."

He leans in and kisses me softly, and I'm surprised that Darry doesn't get up and punch him. I sigh and kiss him back, loving him, but knowing he's right, and happy that he finally saw that Raven is just like me.

Finally, Two-Bit pulls back and turns me to Darry. Darry looks into my eyes.

"You know I love you, Kel," he says, taking my hand. "And I'm not going to yell at you for liking Two-Bit as well. But please...I need you. I love you. Do you still...?"

"Of course I still love you!" I say, squeezing his hand. "You're my soulmate, Dar. I love you, so much, I wouldn't have given you my heart if I hadn't." I look at Two-Bit. "Two-Bit...can me and Darry have a moment...alone?"

Two-Bit stands up. "Of course, princess. Of course you can." He smiles and leaves the courtyard.

I turn to Darry once more. I lean into him, tired. "I'm so sorry, Darry. I didn't mean to do this to you...you know I love you...are we okay?"

He puts his arms around me. "Of course we're okay. I love you, Kelsey. And it's okay, it was Two-Bit who told you he liked you. And it's okay, it's all settled now, we're alright." He takes my face in his hands and tilts my head up. "You still love me. Like you said, we're soulmates."

I smile, and kiss him. He puts his arms around me tight and we stay like that, two lovers in the moonlight. Finally, we pull back.

"Do you want to go home?" I say, taking his hand as we stand up.

"Yeah," Darry says, and we walk home in the moonlight together, reunited again.

**Sodapop POV**

Two-Bit joins the group again and tells us that Kelsey and Darry are heading back to the apartment. We look back over at Tiff and Dally to see if it will go anywhere. Kate is all over me and when I mean all over, I mean ALL OVER...

"I'm tired Sodiepoo... wake me up?" She winks at me. I hear the guys chuckle a little.

_God... not here, NOT... NOW!_

As a group of kids passes us, I hear one of them mumble fag and they look briefly at Johnny and Pony. I tense up and I feel Kate tense up too.

"Hey kid!" I call at one of 'em. He looks not a day over fifteen. The gang looks straight at me like I have two heads or somethin'. I feel Kate let go of me. The group turns around and looks at me.

"What's up?" that kid that said fag asks me.

"That's pretty screwed the fuck up callin' my brother and his partner a fag." I say to him.

**Kate POV**

I run over behind Two-Bit and thankfully no one noticed it. When the smoke cleared and I was nowhere to be found until Two-Bit turned around and found me.

"What are you doing back there?" he asks. I just explode with my already pent up emotions and cry.

"Soda, we found her," he says and I turn to find Soda with his arms open and I run into them.

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry for not wanting to do it in the middle of the hallway," he says and I giggle.

"It's not that, I really shouldn't be crying, I'm sorry. Let's go to the dining hall to get something to eat when we're done."

"When we get home, you're telling me what's wrong. I know you well enough to know that it's not nothing," he tells me. I think this is the worst secret I never wanted to get out. I've hidden it long enough, maybe it is time to let it go. _Damn this is scary. _I think to myself as he leads me to the dining hall.

**Tiffany POV**

"So you really like that one?" I ask pointing at a illustration I did on the computer.

"Most definitely, it's my favorite; it looks like a picture!" he says to me.

"Aw shucks." I say, feeling his hand go on my shoulder and his lips on my cheek. _Damn they're so soft! Tiff, what the hell is wrong with you? NOTHING, STOP BEING MEAN!_

_… I need a life..._

"Fightin' with yourself in there?" Dally asks me. I hear footsteps behind me but I ignore it. _Probably someone looking at my art._

"YAY!" I hear a very familiar person yell... _Two-Bit, I swear..._

"Excuse me, but do you like Matt Dillon? You got quite a few drawings of him here." someone behind me asks. I turn around.

"Why, yes I-... oh... my... God..." _I KNEW I knew that voice! That beautiful... suave... voice... The man that I wanted to marry when I was in eighth grade.. Matt Dillon... well, I still wanna marry him. Wait, but If Matt is there, and Dallas is there... what the hell?_

"YesyesIdo." I say very quickly. "S-s-s-s-sorry I-I-I just-... UGH!" _I can't believe I am a blabbling fool! Stop being so stupid!_

"It's all okay, seriously man. Chill, just calm down." Matt Dillon chuckles and I just completely melt.

**Dallas POV**

_Who the hell does he think he is comin' on to my girl like that!? Why does he look like me? Is this guy serious...? _

She suddenly starts giggling at him.

_Why can't I make her giggle like that?!_

"Here um..." she looks at me, "I'm gonna use the restroom. You two get acquainted." she runs off down the hallway. We both look at each other.

I look him up and down as he does to me. We circle around each other until we end up where we started; looking each other up and down.

"I don't know who you are but you are really pissing me off..." I say clenching my teeth.

"Chill out man! I ain't tryin' to take your girl or nothin'! She's too young for me." he says.

"Well, YOU'RE too old for her..." I say to him. _I swear if this guy says one more thing I'm gonna kill 'em..._

I then feel someone lean on me. "Well, look at y'all bein' best buddies!"

"Anyway," that asshole begins, "Tiffany, I am going to be in a movie and I was just wondering... how would you like to come by the set and see if YOU could design the cover for the DVD."

_Come on Tiff, say no..._

"Oh my gosh, I would love to!" she says very excited.

_Damn it..._

"Great, come to the theater here at this college on Thursday and we can talk more. Sound good?" He asks her.

"Sounds fan- freakin'- tastic." _MY _doll says.

"Alright, see ya then." Matt says as he hugs her. He hugs my doll, MY FUCKING DOLL._ Yeah, walk away, you BETTER walk away... asshole..._

Tiff then runs over to me. "OMG did you SEE who that was?! Matt fucking Dillon OMG I literally just came right there!"

I look at her and I think I showed that I was pissed off a LITTLE too much.

"Dally... what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothin' alright... nothin'..." I start to walk away but I stop before I am out of reach. "Hey, I'm gonna get goin'..." I then walk out and leave.

**Tiffany POV**

"What the hell was that about...?" I mumble to myself. _Did I do something wrong?_"Come on guys... I think we need to go after him."

* * *

**Kate POV**

By the time we get back to the apartment, Tiff looks at us after searching both the apartments.

"Guys, I checked EVERYWHERE. Where could he be?" she asks us.

"I don't know, just think about it. Maybe you aren't thinking hard enough." I suggest to her. She stares at me like she's thinking. Her eyes become wide.

"I KNOW WHERE HE IS... NO ONE FOLLOW ME." then, she runs into her room and slams the door.

No sooner than that I feel Soda escort me into my room and sit me down.

"Now talk," he tells me. I muster up the courage to start talking.

"Well, in elementary school I had a short tempered teacher and at that point in my life I was slow to pick up knowledge. Whenever I wouldn't get anything she would keep me after class and yell at me and once she hit me. Now when people get angry I just have to cry. She scared me so much," I start to shake and cry into my hands, all the memories coming back. He takes me in his arms and rocks me until I feel myself fall asleep. _ I hope I wake up in a better mood._

**Tiffany POV**

I run out onto the balcony and see the little metal ring steps on the side of the building. I climb them until my feet hit the roof of the building. I stand there looking at Dallas facing away from me standing up.

"Dallas." I say trying to get his attention. _He can hear me, he's just ignoring me._

"Dallas Winston-."

He cuts me off. "What." he says very angrily.

"What the hell is wrong and don't tell me nothin'." I walk over to him until I am standing right behind him. He turns around and takes one look at me, pulls my head towards his and plants my lips onto his. The kiss is powerful; not too soft or sweet. It's like he is trying to release his emotion on me.  
He pulls away. "I've been waiting to kiss you like that forever, and to see you look at that fuckin' guy like you did... it just did somethin' to me."

"Oh? I'm sorry..." I calmly say.

"No, I'm sorry." he releases me and walks away from me. "I need to learn how to control myself better. He's a celebrity, a big-shot. You are obviously gonna be all over people like that..."

"But... you don't." he turns around and looks at me. "You don't need to control yourself. That's what I like about you. It tells me that there is someone like me that can't control that jealousy and rage all the time..." his face goes soft. I begin to tear up. I start to sing.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_Search your heart, search your soul_  
_And when you find me there_  
_You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for_  
_You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

I open my mouth to sing the next verse but something... no... someone stops me.

_I'll never let you go, little darlin'._  
_I'm so sorry 'cause I made you cry._  
_I'll never let you go, 'cause I love you._  
_So please don't ever say good-bye._

_The stars would tumble down beside me,_  
_The moon would hang its head and cry._  
_My arms would never hold another baby, doll_  
_If we should ever say good-bye._

"Wow... I didn't know you could... feel those things about me... or that you have the voice of an angel..." I see a soft blush form on his face and he hangs his head down. I walk over to him and tilt his chin up. "Don't be ashamed of who you are or what you can do. You have a talent. Show the world what you can do."

"But I just did..." he says whispering into my ear. "You ARE my world."

He takes my head in his hands and his lips come into contact with mine. No touching, no tongues involved... just our lips resting on each other.

_**A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**ok so i know dally sings and that is SO NOT HIM! but i dont care :) it's interpretation of him if he really did love someone and wanted to be with them for the rest of his life  
and REMEMBER! Tiffany and Dally's date is the next chapter! i seriously cant wait to write can you tell? :D  
**_


	13. You Make Me Feel So Young

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS or my friends song "Little Bird", the song "More Than Words", or Frank Sinatra's "You Make Me Feel So Young"  
**

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

Morning.

I open up my eyes, still a little groggy. Sometimes, I just don't want to get out of bed on the morning and I tell myself that it is just a Saturday, and I don't have to get up.

Today was one of those days.

I let my eyelids droop back, and roll over into a more comfortable position. Unfortunately for me...

"Ow! Dammit!"

I roll right onto the floor.

I sigh and open my eyes, and sit up, pain in my side from the fall.

The I hear laughter. Lots and lots of laughter.

Darry's looking at me for the bed, laughing at me. I scowl at him and get back on the bed.

"It's not funny," I say. "I'm hurt."

"Oh, I'll kiss it and make it better," Darry says, and I can hear the lust in his voice. _Probably because we didn't do anything last night but cuddle._

_Oh, well I'm okay now. Might as well get back into the swing of things._

Darry pulls me to him and starts undressing me. I smile at him and undress him as well. Then he pulls me close to him and starts kissing me.

"So, where does it hurt, hon?" Darry says, kissing my neck.

"Everywhere," I say sensually, letting myself run my hands down his chest.

He growls and starts kissing all over my body. I sigh in bliss and let him have full reign over me. Finally, he gets to my lower half and stops.

"By the way, Kate gave me something very interesting yesterday," he says, reaching for my bedside drawer.

"Oh no, what?" I say, truly horrified.

He pulls out handcuffs and also a small bottle. I gasp at the handcuffs and look at the bottle.

"Handcuffs. Kate, I'm going to kill you...but what's in the bottle?" I ask him.

"Well, she called it the morning after pill. I don't know what that means, but-"

"Oh," I gasp. _Thank God for Kate..._"It's a pill...that let's a girl have...fun...without using...protection...and not get pregnant. She takes it the morning after to prevent it..."

Darry grins. "We'll have to try that tonight then, won't we?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I say, shrugging. "But for now..."

I go ninja, grabbing the handcuffs from his hands in one fluid motion. I grab his hands, stick them together, and handcuff them to the bed, so that his arms are above his head. Darry looks at me with a mixture of awe, lust, and slight fear.

"Shit, you're fast," he says.

I put a finger to his lips. "Language, boy." I then laugh at him, and lay on top of him. "Now shush. My turn to have fun."

He starts to say something, but I silence him with my lips.

**Kate POV**

I wake up in Soda's arms and kiss his nose hoping for him to wake up.

"Soda, now that I've kind of shared my deepest secret with you, I want to ask you something," I ask hesitantly.

"Oh..." I start to take off my clothes as he watches and from the expression on his face I like where this is going.

"Lay down," I command of him and he obliges as I take off my panties. I sit on his face, "Eat." He starts licking vigorously as I ride his face and I cum soon after. I teasingly get up and walk away giving him full view of my ass.

"No fair."

"Catch me if you can," I say as I run into the bathroom ready for some more exploration.

**Tiffany POV**

I slowly open my eyes. I look around my room to see no one else but me. _Bummer, I was kind of hoping..._I look beside me on my bed and see a note with my name on it. I open it up.

_Hey doll face, ya fell asleep on me on the roof so I carried ya to your room. Some night right? You should really record something with Kelsey, man. I absolutely loved that song ya sang. Oh, and your art is good too. No wonder that guy wanted you to come up with a design for that movie. I know you'll kick ass at it. OH! and thanks for not laughing at my singing, man. I kinda keep that a secret from people... but thanks for listening to my crap._

_Dally_

"Gosh Dal..." I say to myself. Just then, I hear the flushing of a toilet. Then a sink turning on, then off. The door to my bathroom opens then closes to reveal a shirtless Dally. He looks over at me and smirks.

"Hey sleepin' beauty." he says to me. I slowly get up from my bed noticing the clothes I wore last night are the ones I'm wearing now.

"Hey, whatta ya still doin' here Dal?" I ask him. _Not that I'm complaining._

"Too lazy to go back to my room. So," he says moving closer to me until there is only an inch of space between us. "You have the WHOLE day off today, am I right?"

I look over at the calendar and see it's Wednesday, my day off and... our date...

"Yeah, I guess it is..."

"Here," he walks over to my door. "I'll let you change." he winks at me and exits my room and closes the door behind him. I sigh.

_He could've just left... but NOOOOOOOO, he just HAD to wink at me... _

_I can't wait for tonight, I seriously cannot hold in my excitement._

I change into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I walk out into the room and I begin to walk over to Dally but I get dragged by what I think is four people back into my room.

_Of course. Kelsey, Kate, Raven, and Amy. I wonder what they want..._I get thrown onto the bed and they all sit around me.

"What is wrong with you people?!" I ask them. _I kinda wanted to spend time with a certain SOMEONE but I guess that's out of the question._

"The real question is what ISN'T wrong with us." Kate states plainly.

"Tiffanay-nay's gotta date! I can't believe this is happening right now!" Raven explains. _Oh God, here we go..._

"So, you are getting your hair all done up, nails, the works!" Kate happily tells me as all the others smile.

"Umm, I don't think-."

Kelsey cuts me off. "Then, we are gonna go through your closet to see what shoes you could wear, and-."

"GUYS!" I interrupt before anyone else can talk. "Has anyone thought of what I wanted to do?"

"Well... I guess not. What DO you want to do?" Amy asks very calmly.

"I know what she wants to do." Kelsey whispers but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm going to ignore that and I WANTED to hang out with Dally." I say to the four girls.

They all burst out in laughter. For the next minute, they are rolling around on the bed until Raven falls off and then I join in the laughter. _This is why I love these people._

"Alright guys, back to what we were talking about..." I try to take hold of the situation which only leads to laughter for the next couple seconds. They all look at me.

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen." Kelsey says. "You will not see him at ALL today-."

I interrupt. "But-."

She cuts me off. "UNTIL your date."

I sigh. "Do I REALLY need to get my hair done and nails AND makeup...?" I ask hoping they will say I don't have to.

"Well..." Raven begins looking at me intensely. "Maybe not total 'I wanna fuck you right here' makeup, but 'I care about you enough that I put this crap on my face' makeup."

I stare at her in disbelief. "What? You would totally say that." _I really would say that too... that's the problem. _

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" I ask Kelsey and Kate.

"We took off." Kelsey says. I stare at her in disbelief. _Kelsey... cut class?! I can see Kate doing that but KELSEY!? _She laughs. "Don't worry, I called in sick. Told them I got a really bad flu but that I'd be back tomorrow."

"Wow, okay. ANYWAY, what are we doing today since I kind of have no choice..." I say sitting in defeat.

"Well, YOU are getting your hair CURLED-." Amy begins but I stop her.

"Do you remember the LAST time we tried doing that?! Remember, long perfectly straight hair?!" I say. _I have perfectly straight hair... it doesn't work..._

"Well, ANYWAY, you ARE getting your hair curled, your nails done and we are doing your makeup." Amy tells me.

"Umm, can I do my own...?" I ask quietly. They stare at me.

"What did you just say?" Raven asks.

"Can I do my own makeup? I kinda already know what I wanna do..." I say slowly. "Just a slight gray color eye shadow, mascara, a natural color lip stick and a tad bit of blush..."

"WHOA! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU KNEW WHAT THAT WAS! OUR LITTLE TIFFIE'S GROWING UP!" Kate yells.

"Well, ANYWAY," Kelsey begins, "Let's get out of here. Remember, not a WORD to Dallas."

I sigh and start to get pushed out of the room and eventually passed the guys and out of the apartment. _And now starts the day from hell..._

**Dallas POV**

I look over and see the girls pushing my doll out before I can have a chance to even say something to her. All the guys look straight at me.

"What." I say to the six guys sitting around me.

"Well, you aren't gonna see her for the whole day today, buddy boy!" Two-Bit says rather cheerfully. "You, sir are gonna be pimped out!"

"But I don't wanna be pimped out. It's bad enough that I'm gonna be wearin' a monkey suit!" I exclaim.

"Well, we don't care. You are wearing the monkey suit AND the right shoes to go with it." Darry says to me.

I sigh. "Fine, lets get this over with. What are you gonna make me do?"

"Nothing." Steve says. I look at him surprised.

"Nothing?" I ask making sure I heard right.

"Nothing. You just gotta make yourself look... less... you, basically." Steve says.

I chuckle. "Oh yeah? How the hell am I gonna do that?"

"With this." Pony pulls a bottle of hair gel out from under the chair. "This is called HAIR GEL." he says slowly. Pony then tosses the bottle to me. I catch it and look at it.

"Surprised ya didn't give me a bottle of grease." I say with a chuckle.

"Ya can't use grease, stupid!" I look straight at Johnny surprised at his outburst. "You're goin' on a date, not tryin' to bed her or somethin'!"

"Well who knows, maybe that might happen..." I trail off thinking of all the things we could do...

"True, so don't use that much gel, use JUST enough that she can tell that you used it." Johnny continues.

"Damn Johnny, ya sure know a lot about this stuff, man." I say to him.

"Ya think this beauty on my head gets there all by itself?" his comment makes us all laugh.

_I wonder if Tiff is having as much fun as I am..._

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

"Alright, they're all done. Whatta ya think?" Sally asks me as I look at my nails.

"I love 'em. Thanks so much." I reply.

"Well, just sit over on that chair and we can start your hair." I get up and go sit down in front of the mirror still admiring my nails. French tips with a black line separating the white part and the skin color part.

**Kelsey POV**

After leaving my annual weekly ritual of going to Subway on 5th Avenue in New York (they make the BEST SANDWICHES), I hear that familiar Glee ringtone sing it's way to my ears.

I reach into my purse and pull my iPhone out, not bothering to check who it is. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kelsey, it's Nick. You're still okay to record today?"

_Oh, shit...that's what I had today. Good thing I told Darry I was busy._

"Yeah, I'm still good for today," I assure Nick. While still holding the phone to my ear, I start walking to Epic Records, which is only a couple blocks away from Julliard. "What are we working on?"

"Whatever you want to work on," he says, laughing. "Any songs that you want to do?"

I think. "Yeah. I do. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes."

"Cool, see you, Kelsey," Nick says, and hangs up.

I sigh to myself as I keep walking at a brisk pace down the sidewalk. _I do have a really good song I just wrote, but..._

_It's about Two-Bit._

_Will he recognize I'm talking about him?_

_Nah, we're cool now. It'll be fine. Besides, he'll probably just take it literally. _

I laugh to myself as I approach the door to the studio, opening it like I've been here forever. I say hi to the clerk, whose name is Diana, and make my way up to the recording studio. As I enter the studio, Nick gives me a smile.

"Hey, Kel," he says, while I walk into the booth. "So what are we working on?"

I smile and take out my lyrics and sheet music (that I wrote myself) for my song. "It's called 'Little Bird' and I wrote out the music and everything yesterday."

He gapes at me, surprised. "All in one day?!"

I laugh. "Yeah. Music's my life!"

He laughs. "I understand. It's my life too." He presses a couple buttons on the laptop and looks back at me. "Wanna sing it then?"

I smile. "Sure!"

I put my headphones on, check the mic, and start singing.

_Youth can't stay forever_  
_That's what I've always said_  
_You've held onto it for so long,_  
_Me for so long_  
_But it's time for you to go,_  
_To move on_  
_And I know it's hard, _  
_And I know you're scared_  
_To leave it all behind_  
_Just keep my words in mind_

_Fly, little bird_  
_Fly, little bird_  
_Fly, little love_  
_Fly away into the sky,_  
_Leave this world all behind_  
_Find your calling somewhere else now_  
_'Cause you don't need me anymore,_  
_This town anymore_  
_So just fly, little bird_  
_Fly away_

_You've grown your roots here,_  
_Sat down, made it your home_  
_But I've told you time and time again_  
_That home is never forever,_  
_At least never between concrete walls_  
_And you've always wanted to be a roamer,_  
_A singer, a dancer_  
_Always needing to get away_  
_So I say..._

_Fly, little bird_  
_Fly, little bird_  
_Fly, little love_  
_Fly away into the sky,_  
_Leave this world all behind_  
_Find your calling somewhere else now_  
_'Cause you don't need me anymore,_  
_This town anymore_  
_So just fly, little bird_  
_Fly away_

_Spread your wings, take off_  
_Leave this place forever_  
_Forget me, forget me_  
_I'm just a ghost of your past_  
_Let go, let go,_  
_Just let go,_  
_I'll be okay, on my own, _  
_I'll never really be alone, so..._

_Fly away_  
_Fly away_  
_Fly away_  
_Fly, little bird_  
_Maybe I'll see you again someday._

Nick gapes at me for a moment, and then starts clapping ferociously. I blush and give a little curtsy.

"That. Was. Ah. Mazing," Nick says. "I'm starstruck. And you wrote that ALL IN ONE DAY, AND THE MUSIC?!"

I blush even harder. "Yeah..."

Nick claps again. "I finally found a muse. You're amazing. Wanna lay out music to it then?"

I smile. "I wouldn't want anything else in the world."

* * *

**Dallas POV**

I wander aimlessly around the girls apartment while the guys are discussing things, things that they said I shouldn't hear since it's about me and Tiff. _Jesus Christ..._

I end up finding myself in Tiff's room. I close the door and put on one of her records. It begins to play and some song I don't know comes on.

_Saying "I love you"_  
_Is not the words I want to hear from you_  
_It's not that I want you_  
_Not to say, but if you only knew how easy_  
_It would be to show me how you feel_

I begin to look around and see the artwork she has hanging up in her room. _This girl should get awards for what she is drawing, damn..._

_More than words_  
_Is all you have to do to make it real_  
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_  
_'Cause I'd already know_

I move over to the corner of her room and see a bunch of papers piled on the floor. I pick one up and see "Story stuff" written on it. _She writes too? What CAN'T this girl do..._

I begin to flip through and read some of them while the song continues.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
_More than words to show you feel_  
_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_  
_Then you couldn't make things new_  
_Just by saying "I love you"_

_More than words_

_Now but I've tried to talk to you_  
_And make you understand_  
_All you have to do is close your eyes_  
_And just reach out your hands_  
_And touch me_  
_Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

_More than words_  
_Is all I ever needed you to show_  
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_  
_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
_More than words to show you feel_  
_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_  
_When you couldn't make things new_  
_Just by saying "I love you"_

I then come across something... something very... interesting... I open the little folder labeled _Smutty Smut Smut_.

_More than words_  
_More than words_  
_More than words_  
_More than words_  
_More than words_

The story is called "For the First Time." I begin to read it and no sooner do I realize who it's about... Me and her... my doll, wrote a sex scene between me and her... my doll...

I read on and I feel myself getting more and more aroused by the second. _I can't just jerk off in here!_I quickly run out of the room, out onto the balcony and then into my room and fall over on my bed. I unbutton my jeans and unzip my pants and grasp my aching cock in my right hand, and I hold the story in the other.

As I continue to read, it just gets sexier and sexier which makes me pump my hand even faster. I close my eyes and drop the piece of paper and pretend that she is riding me which puts me over the top.

I clean myself and my area off and walk back over to the other apartment.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

After two grueling hours of sitting in that God awful chair, they are finally done curling my hair. I get up, pay at the front desk and we all leave, going back to the apartment.

"They said this will definitely hold up for the whole night. They even did hair for Broadway shows before!" I explain to the girls. Once we get up to our apartment, they stop me and look inside.

"Coast is clear!" we then run into my room and shut the door. They immediately sit me down on my bed and begin to give me tips on dates. It all becomes overwhelming.

"Guys, please! I'll be fine." I reassure them.

They eventually leave and I get dressed up in my outfit that I'm wearing including the earrings and necklace Kelsey picked out. I go into my closet and look at my boots and decide on a pair that stop right below my knee, black with a slight heel.

I begin to do my makeup and when I'm finished, Kelsey comes in. "Ready? 'Cuse he is."

"Huh?! Okay okay." I get up and grab my little black purse stand at the door. I hear Kelsey.

"Your Queen is ready." _Good Lord Kel, way to be so dramatic about it. _The door opens and..._ Oh... my... God..._

**Dallas POV**

The door opens and you would have thought an angel appeared. _She has got to be the most gorgeous girl on the face of the earth. Who would've thought the tomboy I fell in love with could get so dressed up and girly! Her makeup is just right, not too sluttly like girls usually cake themselves in. Curly hair... curly fucking hair... good fucking lord..._

**Tiffany POV**

_He has got to be the most handsome guy I have ever seen in my life! He is wearing a suit and tie... a suit and TIE! The guy who wore jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket is wearing a fucking suit! Why does his hair look different? Did he... he did... he gelled it! That suit fits him perfectly! Kurt must've fitted him for it at Men's Warehouse... he is after all the best tailor in the world._

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he says to me looking at me straight in my eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you." I reply to him. he walks over and holds his hand out.

"Well? Whatta ya say?" he asks me. I put my hand in his and our fingers intertwine in each other's.

"I say, you'd better believe it buddy boy." he walk hand in hand down to the lobby of the building until we get outside. He motions for a cab but they all just keep passing him.

"Let me take care of this. TAXI!" I yell as I put up my hand. Instantly, there is a cab in front of us. He holds the door open as I get in. When we are all cozy in the backseat, I look at the driver. "BLT Fish." with that, he begins to drive and me and Dally just hold hands the whole way; no one talking to ruin the moment.

Once we arrive at our destination, Dallas pays the driver, and gets out, helping me out of the cab. We walk up to the door and enter.

"Hi, welcome to BLT Fish. How many?" the worker asks us.

"Two." Dallas answers.

"Adult tables? It includes alcoholic beverages." Dallas looks at me and then looks back at the worker. _Doesn't this guy realize we are an eighteen and a seventeen year old...?_

"No thanks, I don't think SHE would like that." he jokes with the worker.

"Alright follow me." he leads us to our table and sets the menus down. Our seat is in a private booth in a dimly lit area, the romantic kinda dimly lit though. "Your waiter will be here in a few minutes."

"Alright, thank you." I say to him. I open up my menu and look at the food. "What are you gonna get Dal?"

"I don't know, what's good?" he asks me. _Has this boy NEVER eaten seafood in his life?_

"Well, I'M getting the seafood pasta." I close my menu and look at him. He then closes his menu and looks at me.

"Well whatta ya know. I'm getting that too." he says as he shoots me a wink. I smile.

For the next couple minutes we are silently looking each other in the eyes, well, except when the waiter asked what we would like to drink and so on. Once the waiter leaves, I look back at Dally.

"So..." I begin but I can't find anything to say.

So..." he repeats.

"You've never really been on a date, have ya..." I slowly say.

"You haven't either?" he asks with curiosity.

I shrug. "Not really, I don't really try to remember Sophomore year that much."

"Oh yeah... sorry..." he then looks away from me.

I sigh a little. "Dallas." he looks at me. "Just... just stop."

He looks at me with confusion. "Stop what? Did I do something wrong?"

"Stop trying to be all prim and proper. You ain't that. I know that and you know that. Be yourself! Lets just talk about stuff, anything at all."

"So, how 'bout cars?" he asks me.

"Hmmm... well you know about the Mustang I want.. but... there is one other..."

"Yes?" he asks me.

"A 1966... black... Chevelle SS convertible..." I say slowly. I look at him and see this lust pass through his eyes and he hesitates for a moment. "Go on say it. I know what you're thinking."

He gets closer to me and in an almost whispered growl, "The things I would do in that car... to a CERTAIN person..." he slowly leans away leaving me shocked as hell.

I can only think of one thing to say. "Damn..." I can feel myself getting a little TOO excited for being out in public. I open my mouth but then close it to stop myself from talking.

"What were ya gonna say doll?" he asks in a low growl.

A smirk slowly makes its way to my face. "Well, I was just thinking... who would that person be?" I ask him, teasing him.

He chuckles. "I think we all know who it is."

"Maybe I just wanna hear it, ya ever think of that? Man?" I ask him, still with a smirk.

He leans in until his lips are barely touching. "You." he then gently kisses me. I close my eyes and contribute a little to the kiss. He leans away and sits back in his chair. "You look absolutely gorgeous..." he says.

I look away from him. "Aw stop..."

"What, you think you aren't?" he asks in disbelief. I look at him and he cocks his head a little.

"Well, I ain't gonna say, 'OMG, I am like SOOOOOOO gorgeous!', you should know I ain't like that."

"Well," he begins, "It's just weird having my... date... say that and NOT brag about herself. You know how broads- shit- girls are."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I DO know what girls are like, remember? I AM one."

He raises one eyebrow. "Oh really, mind if I check?"

"Ya know, I have two reactions to that. ONE, I could say, 'well, meet me in the alleyway and THEN we'll talk'. TWO, my foot has a perfect shot at your balls right now... pick one."

"I would rather walk out of here WITH my balls intact thank you!"

"Not on my watch," I wink. He smirks.

"If ya' wink at me like that one more time, I'm gonna lose it, doll." I roll my eyes at that.

The food eventually comes and we chow down like our normal selves in our own little corner in our own little chairs. We leave laughing and ballbusting about the good old days until we get to outside my apartment and I see none other than Kate waving at us through the window on the door.

I sigh and wave back to her. She then closes the little curtain. I look at Dally and he takes my hand in his. I come to sudden realization. _Shit, I almost forgot!_

"What's wrong doll?" he asks me.

"Meet me up on the roof." I then run into the apartment building past all my friends and into my room. I open up my closet and get my all black, Gibson Acoustic/ electric guitar and head out on the balcony. I climb up using the metal rings _(damn these things are REALLY getting useful, I'm glad I installed them)_to see Dallas standing there.

I get my guitar in place and grab my pick out of the strings. "Okay, what is going on..." Dallas asks.

"Well, I... I wanted to... just listen." he nods at me. I take a deep breath and start strumming and singing.

_You make me feel so young_  
_You make me feel so spring has sprung_  
_And every time I see you grin_  
_I'm such a happy individual_

_The moment that you speak_  
_I wanna go play hide-and-seek_  
_I wanna go and bounce the moon_  
_Just like a toy balloon_

_You and I, are just like a couple of tots_  
_Running across a meadow_  
_Picking up lots of forget-me-nots_

_You make me feel so young_  
_You make me feel there are songs to be sung_  
_Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung_

_And even when I'm old and gray_  
_I'm gonna feel the way I do today_  
_'Cause you make me feel so young_

_You make me feel so young_  
_You make me feel so spring has sprung_  
_And every time I see you grin_  
_I'm such a happy individual_

_The moment that you speak_  
_I wanna go and play hide-and-seek_  
_I wanna go and bounce the moon_  
_Just like a toy balloon_

_You and I, are just like a couple of tots_  
_Running across a meadow_  
_Picking up lots of forget-me-nots_

_You make me feel so young_  
_You make me feel there are songs to be sung_  
_Bells to be rung, wonderful fling to be flung_

_And even when I'm old and gray_  
_I'm gonna feel the way I do today_  
_'Cause you, you make me feel so young_  
_...You make me feel so young_  
_...You make me feel so young_  
_...Ohh you make me feel so young_

I strum the final note and look at him. "Did you write that?" he asks me in astonishment.

"Huh? No, Frank Sinatra wrote it." I say to him.

"I should really start listenin' to this Frank Sinatra guy..." he says.

There is silence. Not even the noise on the streets below can be heard between us. Everything else seems to stand still, time... that time even seems to stand still.

"I have a question for you." Dallas says, it makes me jump a little.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"... You wanna sleep over in my room tonight?" he asks, even questioning himself. I walk over to him and peck him on the cheek.

"I'd love to. Come on." I nod and we climb down onto the balcony. We go and enter in his room and he takes his jacket off and unbuttons his shirt. _Good lord, look at that body... even though I can't see ALL of it... just... good freakin' Lord..._I take off my jewelry and shoes. He climbs into bed and looks at me.

"Well?" he pushes the comforter away and pats the spot next to him. I climb in next to him and he pulls me into him so my head is resting in the crook of his neck. His arm wraps around me.

**Dallas POV**

_With her wrapped up in my arms, how can I resist her?! I want her, so freakin' bad... she's in my bed... she's in my fucking BED! Who would've thought, man... her body radiating heat onto my skin... _She then gets a little comfier and places her hand on my stomach. _Fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! _

_No Dallas! Only if she's ready... only if SHE makes a move and wants it... _I look down and see her eyes closed.

"Goodnight my angel." I whisper and kiss her head. I rest my head and fall fast asleep.

**Tiffany POV**

_He throws me onto the bed and climbs over me; his hair hanging in my face. "Whatta ya want, huh?" he asks seductively._

_"I want you inside me... I want to feel you." I say slowly. He then plunges into me faster than a take off at a drag race._

_He starts pumping in and out of me, getting quicker and harder with each plunge. I then roll us over in the process so I'm riding him._

_"God... fuck that feels good..." I moan._

_"Who's fucking you." he grunts, thrusting his cock into me._

_"You."_

_"Who's you."_

_"Dallas fucking Winston that's who's fucking me. Good God Dallas please-..." I moan._

_"Please what babe." he looks up at me._

_"Eat me out, make me cum." I get up off his cock and put my pussy lips over his mouth. His tongue instantly plunges into my lips. His tongue is so skilled that in no time, I cum._

_"God Dally- I-I'm gonna-." with that, we both let out an animalistic scream reaching our climaxes at the same time._

My eyes flutter open.

I look over and see Dally's eyes still closed. _Thank God, I don't need him hearing that..._I shake it off that I literally JUST had a wet dream about someone I'm sleeping RIGHT next to and head back to sleep.

**Dallas POV**

_Good Lord, I can only imagine how wild she gets in bed after hearing all that..._


	14. New Territory

**DISCLAIMERS: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I slowly open my eyes to the blinding light coming in from the window. I look over and see a chest in my face. I look up and see Dallas...

_Seriously... what the hell are we now?! I mean, we've slept together... we've kissed each other... hell we even went out on a... date... together..._

Suddenly, he stirs and opens his eyes and gives a half smile, obviously still tired. "Hey doll... why ya up so early?" he asks tiredly.

"I have class but remember-... remember the art fair? Matt Dillon? Movie? Possible future artist of the DVD cover?" I slowly say. He then comes to sudden realization and nods his head.

"Gotcha... but... are you sure ya don't need someone to come with ya doll?" He asks me.

_God Dallas... I swear..._

I sigh. "Yes I'll be fine." I say smiling.

"Ya sure?" he asks again, adding in his own smirk.

"Positive." he runs his fingers through my hair and rests his hand on the back of my neck. His other hand stays on the small of my back. He then leans down and I lean up and our lips connect with each other's.

After a couple minutes, I begin to feel what I felt in my dream...

Pure lust...

I shove my tongue in his mouth and he leans back away from me a little, his lips still in contact with mine. A moan slips out of deep within me. I slowly pull away from him.

"I-I kinda need to go... possible job offer... ya know?" I slip out of his room and begin to walk to the door but look back just before I leave. "And Dally." I say, he looks at me. "When I get home... we WILL be working on the dance." I wink at him and leave the room and eventually get ready and go to the set of Matt Dillon's new movie.

* * *

**Soda POV**

I wake up by myself for once and it's kind of weird. I miss my baby. I need to talk to her; I really want to have a family. I know I'm sixteen, but I have a job and a place to live and I know she does too.

I know what you're thinking, you're too young, play the field; you've only had two girlfriends anyway. I hear something rustling in the kitchen and I walk out to see Kate rushing to class. Without a word, she runs over kisses me, and leaves. I'm eager for her to get home.

**Kelsey POV**

I wake up late, since it is my day off, and look out the window to see a beautiful sunrise.

"How pretty..." I say, and start singing "Sunrise, Sunset" from the musical _Fiddler on the Roof,_since the sunrise reminded me of it.

I continue to sing as I go around my room, cleaning up things that are randomly scattered about, including the handcuffs that are laying on the floor from Darry throwing them after letting me play with him for an hour yesterday. I smile to myself and keep cleaning, until suddenly, I'm picked up off the ground and carried back to the bed.

I laugh as Darry drops me back on the bed and gets on top of me, tickling my sides for a moment before capturing my lips with his.

"Whatcha singing, hon?" he asks me as he continues to caress my lips.

He lets go of my lips for a moment so I can answer. "Just a little musical called _Fiddler on the Roof_..."

He laughs. "Well, I don't know what that is, but it's amazing coming out of those beautiful lips," he says, and kisses me again.

I sigh in complete bliss. _Ah, beautiful love affair..._

_Thursdays are the best._

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I follow the directions that Matt gave me and I enter through double doors begin stopped by security only once to tell them who I was. I was let in. I go through another set of doors and step into the most elaborate set I have ever seen in my life.

I slowly walk looking around anxiously. I then see who I have been looking for this whole time...

"Hey, ya made it!" Matt Dillon says as he places his hand on my shoulder. _OMG... MATT FREAKIN DILLON JUST TOUCHED ME!_

"Oh, hey, this is our director, Mr. Francis Ford Coppola." Matt introduces me. I shake his hand and literally, have a mini heart attack.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you... Tiffany?" Francis asks.

"It's a pleasure to meet YOU! And yes." I respond.

"Alright, well, lets' get down to business."

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

"YES!"

I congratulate myself as I finally catch the Pokemon I had been wanting for awhile, Marill, as I surf around Relic Passage under the PWF.

And if you couldn't understand any of that, you don't know the world of Pokemon. Well, Pokemon White 2 to be specific.

You see, since I'm a recording artist and college student, I haven't had a lot of Kelsey time to myself where I can sit and do things that I actually want to do. So on these days when there's absolutely nothing to do...

I sit and play Pokemon.

I smile to myself as the game asks me whether I want to name my Marill, and I click yes. After seeing that it's a boy, I name him Mickey, since Marill is a Water Mouse Pokemon.

"Mickey the Marill, you are officially mine," I say to myself. "Now I have my team. Mickey as my Water-type, Petal the Lilligant as my Grass-type, Porky the Emboar as my Fire/Fighting-type, Ace the Unfezant as my Flying-type, Meep the Ampharos as my Electric-type, and then, once I catch it, the legendary Kyurem/Reshiram Dragon-type as my Dragon Pokemon. Then, for backup, I also have my Ground/Normal-type Stoutland named Cocoa. I. AM. READY. TO. BATTLE."

_Life is good._

Following the naming, I Dig my way out of the Relic Passage and come back up to land, Flying back to Driftveil City to heal my Pokemon. After that, I finally remember to buy some more Poke Balls, and set off for Chargestone Cave.

"Going to a charging cave, a charging cave. Going to a charging cave, hopefully I don't get electrocuted..." I sing, so happy that I finally have alone time.

"DID SOMEONE SAY CHARGESTONE CAVE?"

I laugh as Raven comes running in, carrying her DSi XL with her, smiling. She sits right down next to me, and looks over my shoulder.

"So, what level are your Pokemon?" she asks, opening her game.

"Um...mostly level 34 and 35, except for Mickey, who's still at level 28, I still gotta get him up to speed," I say.

She laughs. "I can give you some Rare Candies. You wanna trade and battle?"

My eyes sparkle with the question of challenge. "You're on!"

For the next hour, me and Raven trade and battle our Pokemon. She's a formidable foe, and she beats me a couple times, but overall, she's no match for the awesomeness of my Ampharos and Pignite. So, we keep battling.

**Two-Bit POV**

So me and Darry are having a normal conversation, just talking about the right ways to have sex, and we enter the girls' apartment only to find Kelsey and Raven facing each other, anger on their faces, furiously looking at little boxes.

Darry was still talking though when I saw them. "Well what me and Kels did was that she handcuffed me to the bed and played with me for an hour, and then tonight, she's gonna let me do whatever I want, and she's gonna take the pill-"

He then sees Kelsey and Raven and stops. We both look at each other and slowly walk towards them, sitting on the couch opposite, and just watch them. They are both focused solely on the boxes, and it looks like they don't even know we're here.

I look at Darry and whisper, "Should we...intervene? Or tell them that we're here?"

Darry shushes me and quietly says, "Shut up, I wanna watch."

_Probably imaging Kelsey focused on him like that...oh damn..._

_Great. Now I'm thinking of Raven like that._

_Damn, now I'm getting tight pants like Darry._

I look down at myself, trying to cover it up, but it's no use. Now that I have that image in my mind...

_Damn you, Curtis..._

I look back on the girls and see that they are now looking straight at us.

_Oh, shit..._

And Raven notices my nervousness, and looks down. And smirks.

_Even more shit...damn..._

Kelsey coughs. "Oh...um...hi...guys..." She closes the box she has in front of her.

Darry looks at her. "What were you guys doing...?"

Raven looks at me again, laughs, and smiles at Darry. "We were playing POKEMON!"

Me and Darry exchange a look and look back at them. "What's Poke-a-mom?" I ask.

**Raven POV**

_Please tell me that boy did NOT just call Pokemon "Poke-a-mom"..._  
_Oh gosh, that boy...cute as all get-out, but really?_

_Well, they are from the 60's._

_Well, do guys from the 60's get incredibly tight pants? Cause that is HOT._

_Oh gosh Raven...shut up._

_What?! It's H-O-T HAWT!_

_Oh gosh..._

I facepalm and look back at Two-Bit, trying to tear my wondering eyes from his "little" problem. "It's not 'Poke-A-Mom', silly wise-ass, it's POKE-E-MON. Say it with me...'POKE-E-MON'."

He just laughs at me and gets up. "Well, I'm glad you princesses were having fun with your 'POKE-E-MON', now I'm going to go to the 'BATH-E-ROOM'."

Darry gives me a look. _Ooh, he must know about Two-Bit's little problem too...hmm..._

I just smile at Two-Bit and wink. "Have fun!"

He smiles and heads off to the bathroom.

I look at Kelsey and Darry and we all start bursting out into complete laughter. I have to hold on to Kelsey just to keep from falling because I'm laughing so hard.

"Did he LEGIT just say 'Poke-A-MOM'?" Kelsey asks me, bending over from laughter.

Even Darry is laughing too, and he collapses on the couch. "And did you SEE HIM? Kel, I think he was getting nervous as I was the day before we did it!"

I gape at Kelsey for a moment. "Wait...you guys...OMG TELL ME!"

She laughs at me and then tickles Darry. "See what you did, Dar? Gosh, you troublemaker!"

She then looks back at me. "I'll tell you later. But for now...How about your man?"

I cock my head at her. "What man?"

Darry laughs. "Um, the one that just went to fix a problem!"

I laugh nervously. "Guys..."

Kelsey jumps up and down. "Oh COME ON, RAVEN! THE DUDE JUST GOT HARD FOR YOU! GO GET EM! YOU GOTTA CATCH THAT...TWO BIT!"

I blush. "Well...I guess...um..."

Kelsey pushes me towards the bathroom. "Just knock on the door, and say, 'Hey, Two-Bit, I can help you with that problem o' yours,' and then GO AND GET 'EM!"

I blush, and run towards the bathroom.

I knock on the door, and quickly say, "Two-Bit? May I come in?"

I hear a moan, and a door unlocking. Sighing to myself, I open the door.

I almost laugh out loud at the sight. Two-Bit is on the toilet, stark naked, holding his cock in his hand, his cheeks super red. He looks up at me, embarrassed.

"Oh, hi there, Princess. Um...what's up?"

I smile and shut the door behind me and walk towards him with a smirk on my face. "Well...I saw you had a problem, and I came to fix it."

"Wha-" Two-Bit cuts off into a deep moan as I get on my knees and take his cock in my mouth. Now, usually, I wouldn't give a guy I'm not going out with a random blowjob...but...

_This isn't any random guy. THIS IS TWO-BIT MATTHEWS._

He puts his hands on my shoulders, moaning even louder, urging me to go on. I suck on him even harder, enjoying this. Finally, he screams my name and cums down my throat. I swallow it all, pop his cock out of my mouth, and stand up.

I smirk at him. "Gonna put some clothes on, wise-ass?"

Leaving him with that, I walk back out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

**Kelsey POV**

"Heheheheheheh..." I smirk as Darry pulls me against him on the couch. "Two-Bit's probably happy right now..."

"Speaking of problems..." Darry says, looking at me with that glint in his eyes that I love. "From watching you be so...focused...on something, I kind of...um..."

I laugh at him. "Oh, you get hard over me when I do anything, hon! When I'm singing, when I'm washing dishes, when I'm walking..."

He laughs back. "I don't get hard THAT much."

I push him a little, putting my hand right on his bulge. "Oh, yes you do."

He moans, and I laugh at him and pat his bulge teasingly. "Not right now. Right now, I want to wait for Tifie to come home. I fear she'll be a tiny bit stressed and tired tonight. She's been under a lot of pressure with whole dance thing, and-"

Darry leans forward and catches my lips with his. Even though I'm totally turned on like he is, I really wanted to finish my sentence. "Dar-"

He shushes me with his lips. "It's okay, I'll send Dal in. She'll probably want to see him anyway. Besides..." He puts his hand at my area, where there's already a puddle forming. I blush profusely. "I think you have some problems of your own there, hon."

I moan myself and pull him back towards me, kissing him again. After a couple minutes, I pull back again. "Wait...I thought we were saving all this for tonight though...?"

Darry curses. "Damn. Oh well...I guess I can wait for a couple more hours..."

I smile and get up. "You can. Lemme go start dinner, kay?"

He pouts. "Fine..."

* * *

**Kate POV**

I walk in the guy's apartment and instantly run over to Soda and kiss him fiercely.

"I needed that all day," I say to him, "How was your day, baby?"

"I want to talk to you about something," he tells me. _Oh my gawd. He's gonna break up with me. I should've noticed he wasn't happy. Oh, oh, oh..._

"I know we are really young," he starts and I kind of like where this is going, "but I kind of want to start a family..."

"That's great!" I scream, "I know we are young, but I love kids and if my career takes off we can support them and I will have flexible hours. I only have a few more years of college! This is great!" I tackle him to the couch with hugs and kisses and unf. I can't wait to start our family.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I storm into the apartment to see everyone sitting around. I immediately drop my stuff and stomp into the rec room. I grab my iPod and turn on the song that me and Dally will eventually perform... in front of... hundreds... of people...

I hop up on the stage and begin to rehearse the dance. _Oh God that is such a stupid move! I need to change that... what the hell Tiff, this is the worst dance you have ever choreographed! UGGGHHH THIS IS TERRIBLE! The show is in four days... FOUR DAYS!_

I instantly collapse on the stage and curl up into a ball. I then hear the soft creak of the door.

"Hey doll... is somethin' wrong? Darry told me you were-." Dally begins but I cut him off.

"Pissed, a complete emotional wreck that might break something any second?" I say. I hear his footsteps get closer to me. I sit up and he sits in front of me on the stage. He looks longingly into my eyes probably trying to search what is wrong.

"What's-." he begins but I stop him.

"Are you confident in the dance?" I ask him. He cocks his head.

"Well, yeah... of course I am... you're not?" Dally asks in a concerned tone.

"No." I immediately stand up and begin wandering around the stage. "The choreography sucks, this isn't the best it could be, I just-... I don't think it'd be a good idea to... to perform this dance..." I slowly say.

Silence... nothing but silence.

I then feel hands rest gently on my shoulders and turn me around. I try not to look him in the eyes but he holds my chin, gently forcing me to look at him. "What if I told you I wanted to dance with you right now..."

"Dal-."

"No... what if I told you that you that you are the BEST dancer known to man." he says.

"I'd tell you that you're wrong." I say to him.

"Well..." he then walks over to the Ipod and finds the song on there and walks back over to me. "Why don't you prove it... c'mon." he holds his hand out to me. "You need to let out your emotions."

We then get into our positions but I hear Dal say something. "Close your eyes... trust me..."

_Close my eyes..._

"Don't worry," he says. "I'll have mine open. You just gotta trust me Tiff."

I sigh. I then close my eyes and the music comes on. I feel Dally's hands on me and we begin the dance.

Eventually, the song is over and I open my eyes. _I did it... I actually danced with my eyes closed... well... except the lift..._

"Now see, what kind of dancer can do that." Dal states.

"I wasn't able to do the lift..." I say softly. Dal then stands right in front of me. I look up at him.

"Then let's do it now... c'mon." he says and goes and stands in position; he holds his arms out to catch and lift me. "Do it right now." he says with a smirk.

"Are we talkin' 'bout JUST the dance?" I ask smirking.

He bites his lip then shakes his head left and right. "Yes."

I immediately run to him and he instantly lifts me up into the air. I hold my form for sixteen counts and he sets me down. I stand there in complete shock.

"Now... what did ya just do." Dal says.

"...the lift... I actually did it, we actually did it Dal!" I instantly run over to him and I hug him. He wraps his arms around me. I slowly lay my head on his chest and we just begin to gently sway to the music.

"I can feel your heart beating..." I say softly.

"Well, ya know I'm alive right now then." He says. I can feel him smirking against my head. He then picks me up and slowly rests me down on my back on the stage. He lies on top of me.

**Darry POV**

_FINALLY!_

Finally. Kelsey. Has. Me. In. Her. Bed.

And. We. Don't. Have. To. Use. A. Condom.

BECAUSE SHE'S TAKING THE PILL!

I can't be more happier.

_Ah, this is wonderful, this is wonderful, this is wonderful..._

We're both naked, we're both turned on, we're both ready. Kelsey is under me, just waiting, just WANTING me in her so bad. I smile and finally, not having to deal with the dumb condom for once, slowly push into her.

Since we've had sex I don't even know how many times now, she doesn't even whimper. She just pulls me towards her even harder and kisses me as I start pumping in and out of her. I feel her cum around me, and oh God, it feels so good, so right...

_AHHHHHHHH..._

Finally, as she cums for maybe the fourth time (we're really stretching it out, just to make it last), I finally cum with a roar, letting myself pound into her. She moans, and I moan as well as I cum in her.

"Oh, Darrel, oh, this is so...ohhhhh..." She moans.

"I love you, Kel," I say, moaning as well. "Can we do this more-"

"GOD YES." She says. "Even if I have to take that pill every morning. I love you too, Darry."

_IT IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD..._

**Tiffany POV**

We start out with slow and soft pecks on each other's lips, slowly getting to hot and rough. Our moans fill the room. I begin to feel him all over and he does the same with me. I then feel his hand run slowly down my side, resting on my hip then almost touching the zipper on my jeans.

My eyes flutter open. I stop kissing back and I tense up immediately. "Dallas-." I let out almost in a whimper.

Dally slowly takes his lips off of me and moves his hand to the stage. "I knew you wouldn't go through with this."

"Well, then why did you start like that?" I ask him.

"When you fall, I want to catch you," he says and my eyes tear up. _ I've never heard that before..._

"Now, now don't start that..." he trails off, "I don't know how to deal with cryin' women," he awkwardly chuckles.

I close my eyes tight trying not to go into another flashback like the ones I used to have. I feel one tear exit my closed eye. A gentle thumb runs over my cheek.

"Don't you cry... I'm sure that-." I cut him off.

"You don't know... no one knows-..." I choke up a little bit. He holds my head in his hands.

"Know what..." there's a slight edginess in his voice.

I open and close my mouth trying to find the right words. "Well... I-I... remember Sophomore year I told you about?"

"Yeah...?" he says unsure of what I'm about to say.

"There's... something... something that I never told anyone..." I say. I can feel the tears building up again.

"Please tell me... please-..." Dally chokes out, desperate to know.

"One day... we were, like now, making out... and... well, he got a little excited and went in straight for the kill-..." I choke a little and another tear exits. Dally's calloused thumb brushes against my skin. "He almost did it... if it wasn't for me punchin' him in the face..."

I look at him and he begins to breathe a lot heavier than normal. He immediately stands up and stomps a couple feet away cursing under his breath.

"That bastard, I'll kill him, man," he goes off on his little rage and all I could do is lay there and cry.

I slowly sit up and pull my knees up to me chest. I cry... _I don't really remember the last time I've cried like this... I've been taught to be tough and strong that... maybe... it was a little too much to handle..._

Dal realizes I'm on the ground and hesitates for a second and then I feel strong arms wrap around me, shushing me. I sob into his chest as he just holds me.

_I really want to trust him I want it with all of my being. I want him to make love to me someday, I hate making him wait. I'm just not ready yet._

"Dal-... I'm sorry..." I eventually choke out in between sobs.

"What can I do to fix you?" he asks in the most sincere voice. He then suddenly inhales...

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I will try to fix you_

"Dally..." I slowly say trying to figure out exactly WHAT to say... "I'm sorry but-... I'm far from fixing..."

"I'm never gonna stop trying," I see the pain in his eyes.

"Dally..." I sigh. "I don't think you understand how broken I really am..." I look away from him and can feel the tears begin to build again.

"I think I might. Prison does crazy things to ya. They don't care about you, man. Some guy in the yard was stabbed in the rain and it took them five hours to even get out there with a body bag..." he shivers at the memory.

"Dal..." he looks at me, pain in his eyes. "Can I tell you..."

"Well shoot, you can tell me anything Tiffany." he says, caressing my cheek in his hand. I can feel my lip start to quiver.

"Umm... well... where do I start? I lost my father in the war... after that... well... I was fine until I was old enough to understand what happened... I was the rock of the family. I've seen a lot of things... had a lot of things happen to me..." I take a deep breath in and then exhale before continuing. "I slumped into a period of depression... I hid it from... literally everyone. I mean sure, the girls know I had those periods of my life... but no one else knows... don't get me wrong I-I thought about... suicide... sometimes I thought of how I would do it... but then..." I drift off into oblivion. "I met... Walter..." Dally places his hand on mine. I can feel his blood boiling with the sound of his name. "He was everything I ever dreamed of... then... you know what happened..."

"You were just strong for way too long..." Dally adds. I look straight into his eyes.

"Then you came." I say. His mouth opens just a tad. "When I came home and saw you guys... I literally had a heart attack. You obviously know about the movie that we said you guys were from... but now I know... it's more than just a movie."

"This is more than just fantasy," I see a glimmer of hope for a split second.

A smile slowly appears in my face. "Got that right buddy boy." I say softly.

"For once in my life, I did something right. Damn, that feels weird." he shivers.

I smile. "I knew it..." He takes my hand.

"I like you, Tiff," he admits.

I feel my face turn red. "Well shucks... I like ya too, Dally." I say to him.

He smiles. "What should we do about that then... hmm?"

"Dal, I-..." I get up off the stage floor and shrug in defeat. He stands up and stays in front of me. "I just don't know... I mean... obviously I want ya... just... my life is just really stressful with school, and I don't think I can manage a relationship right now..."

"I'll wait." he immediately takes my hands in his. "I'll wait until the end of time for you..."

_Holy crap, where did that come from!?_

"Wow... really? You would... wait... for me?" I question him. Dal nods his head. "Just give me until after the dance show... alright?"

He embraces me in a tight hug. "I love you so much." I hear him mumble.

"I... love you too Dal."


	15. Details, Details, Details

**OMG GUYS HI IM BACK! I havent uploaded in obviously A WHILE and i am sincerely sorry to especially donkeyface who has read this insane story all the way up to this point. life got pretty crazy and literally i had barely time to breath! xD but i will DEFINITELY finish this story since it will only be up to 18 chapters :(**

**BUT... i am planning a sequel ;) along with my two friends so here is chapter 15 :)**

**I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

I stifle a cough as I swallow down the morning-after pill. I hate pills. I hate the feeling of a slick tablet sliding down my throat.

Of course, then you have to question how I manage to blow Darry. Hm...

Anyway, I finally manage to swallow it down, and sigh. I take one finally sip of water, and then walk back to my...I mean OUR...room.

"Swallowed it down, hon?" Darry asks me as I enter the room.

I smile. "Yeah. I hate swallowing pills though. It's so annoying." I walk over to him and step into his embrace. "But, if it means being filled by you, then it's so worth it."

He smiles back at me, a glint of lust in his eyes at my words. "That's good, because you know I can't contain myself around you."

I laugh. "Well...you kind of have to."

"Why?"

I smirk. "Because it's my turn. And I'm not letting you release until I've had my fun." With that, I push him back onto the bed for morning-time fun.

**Tiffany POV **

I slowly open my eyes to find myself not on a bed... or the floor... but... on someone. I look and see Dallas's face within' inches of mine, and also on the stage in the rec room...

_What the hell happened to make me on top of him..._

I lightly slap him a little. "Wake up Dal," I start to get off of him but a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close to him. "Dal... I need to get up."

"But what about the children..." he whispers.

_The children? Since when does he... omg he must be sleeping... this is probably the best moment of my life._

"Dal... have you ever thought about having children?" I ask him in a very cheerful tone.

He smiles a little. "Ya know... yeah I have... I wanted a... a girl... maybe a boy..."

"Oh really? Have ya ever thought of names?" I ask him.

"Yeah... Johnny... after my best... best friend... and Tiffany..." He trails off.

"Wait... say that last one again?" I ask him.

"... Tiffany... it's tuff... and it's... it's the name of the best broad in the world... but don't tell 'er... I don't wanna seem soft or nothin'... and she doesn't like... the broad word for some reason..." he say.

I sigh. "Dally come on!" I slap him harder and his eyes flutter open, "Get off of me."

He smirks, "Well YOU gotta get off of me in order for that ta happen doll."

"Dallas... your arms are around me... therefore, YOU need to let go of me..." I say and smile at him.

"Fine..." he then lets go of me and I get up.

"I'll be back around five. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," I say to him, "Oh, and thanks for naming your kids after me," I say as I leave the room.

_He is probably so confused... this is great._

**Kate POV**

I wake up to get ready for a great day. I'm so excited I just get up and leave without saying anything to anybody. It's the last night of tech and it's always the best night.

**Dallas POV**

I sit up on the stage. _Why did we sleep on the stage, and what the hell is she talkin' 'bout kids for?_

I shake my head trying to get the thought out of my head when the guys come bursting through the door.

"Dally, give details... now. She came home last night completely pissed off, then she wakes up and is actually singing out the door... what the hell did you two do?!" Darry asks a little too happily.

"We didn't do anything like THAT, man. We just... talked..." I say. I find myself drift off thinking of last night...

"Oo- la- la!" Two-Bit says mockingly.

"NOT LIKE THAT I SAID! Jesus Christ... she basically told me that she doesn't think the dance is good, we did it, including the lift and then we just swayed... talked... she spilled out her whole life basically... she cried... damn, I never knew someone could cry that much... I didn't know what to do...so I..." I trail off.

_What the fuck am I GONNA tell 'em... I can't be like "Oh yeah, I sang to her."... damn it this is difficult..._

"You what?" Soda asks me.

"Yeah, what did do Dal?" Pony asks wrapping his arm around Johnny.

_God they are so cute together... hopefully Tiff and I are that cute..._

"I just... talked to her is all guys..." I try to say but Steve gives me a look.

"Don't lie, you sang," he says plain and simple.

_How... the fuck... do they know..._

"You sing in the shower sometimes Dally-Boy," Two-Bit says very cheerfully, "Don't worry, we would tell you if you were bad."

This makes me start thinking.

_Whenever I sung to her... I don't know but I saw something... something happened inside of her, ESPECIALLY when I sang that "Fix You" song... it almost made her happy in a way, not completely, but helped somewhat..._

"Hello? Earth to Dally?" is the first thing I hear someone ask me. That someone is Johnny.

"Huh? Sorry guys, just thinkin'..." I quietly say.

"Yeah whatever, but give us DETAILS! SERIOUSLY!" Two-Bit screams.

"C'mon Two-Bit," Darry begins. "He already told us what happen, even THOUGH," _here we go..._ "we OBVIOUSLY need more details, I don't think it's fair to hound him like this."

"Wow Darry, who would've thought you would've been my hero in this man." I say. This gets a laugh out of everyone in the room as we leave to go into our apartment.

* * *

**Darry POV**

It's afternoon, and Kelsey's at school. So, what do I do?

I go through her stuff.

Not like I'm stealing anything, but I just look at things throughout her room, random papers and stuff. Most of the time it's just term papers and song lyrics, but...

I pick up a piece of paper, that surprisingly doesn't say anything about song lyrics or music mythology.

I start reading. Apparently it's random ramblings.

_I just don't get it. The world is dragging me down. Mom wonders why I'm grouchy all the time? Why I just can't ever be happy all the time anymore? It's because I just can't take it! I've never felt so rejected and sad- ever. Everything just isn't going my way anymore, and I feel like I'm just an animal locked in a cage, no way of getting out. Why isn't anything going the way I planned anymore? I can't understand math, I can't get into anything, it's insane! And him...well, I'm not putting that on paper. But...drama club is the only thing I have going for me anymore. That and lessons. It's the only time I can really be proud of myself, confident of myself. Ms. Passaro picks me to lead our skit on class, and take care of the music. It feels good to finally lead for once. And Mr. Beiter- he believes in me so much. Even when I didn't get into All South Choir...he just patted me on the back and just called them tone-deaf and made me laugh. And he's like another dad to me. He understands me so well, like my voice teacher...they make me confident in my abilities as a singer and actress. They're all I have left going for me. And hopefully, nothing else will slip from my grasp. Because I don't think I could take it._

It's signed from a couple years back. I gasp.

"My Kelsey...what was going on to make her feel like this? I wish I had been..."

"Darry?"

I look in the doorway and see Kelsey standing there. She walks over to me and looks at the paper. "What are you reading?"

Before I can tell her no, she takes the paper away. She starts reading, gasps, and lets the paper fall to the ground.

I hear the tears start to fall from her face, and I hug her waist from behind, rocking her back and forth. "Kel...what was going on?"

She whimpers. "It was years ago, in junior year. I don't know...things just weren't going my way the start of the year. People were mad at me, I didn't get into All South Choir or National Honor Society...and I just felt depressed, like I wasn't doing enough, not living up to my standards. I felt like I was disappointing myself. Of course, my parents supported me all the way, but still..."

She sobs a little bit, and goes on. "Drama Club and music were the only things I had going for me that year, the only things I was really confident in. I got my first high school lead in the play. I got to lead my group in acting for our winter concert. I was in a special choir in my school. My acting teacher, choir teacher, and my voice teacher were always there. They got me through the good times and bad, in addition to my theatre family. They were the only ones who really understood me, and saw who I was. But...thankfully, after that point, when the musical started, things got better. But...it was just a really bad time. That's all."

I nuzzle into her neck and kiss her gently. "I understand, hon. Don't cry. I'm here now, it's alright. I'll make sure you never feel like that again. Remember, I'm your Superman."

I feel her smile and she turns around. "I love you, Darry. Thank you...for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She hugs me, and I mumble against her skin, "I don't know either."

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I run back into the apartment and all the guys and girls are sittin' around. I ignore every single one of them and immediately go into the rec room.

_Now that Dally really helped me yesterday night, I'm ready... I'm most definitely ready... for that dance, I still have four more I need to practice, two group and two solo numbers._

I get my tap shoes on and no sooner does... wait... that ain't Dally...

"Steve? I kinda figured you'd be Dally." I say.

He shrugs. "Well, if ya want Dally-."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I don't really get to talk to ya too much. Just tell Dally I'm working on my other dances, ESPECIALLY my solos," I tell him. He then turns and I hear him tell the guys.

He enters the room and closes the door. I start the music and mark the dance as we talk.

"So, is there a specific reason why you wanted to talk to me?" I ask Steve. He takes one of the chairs and sits down.

"Well, not really, I just wanted to talk to ya since we never really do." he replies.

"True... well, what do you want to talk about then?" I ask.

"Damn you sure are a good dancer." he says sighing.

I sigh and turn off the music. "Do you want to learn?" I ask him.

His whole face lights up. "Really?" he asks

"Sure! If you really want me to." I say and he literally runs up onto the stage with me. I take off my tap shoes and change into my character shoes. "Now, we are going to learn some basics. Just follow my lead."

For the next ten minutes or so, I have Steve dancing like he knew it since he was born.

"Steve, you are just... I could just kiss you right now! Are you sure you've never done that before?!"

**Dallas POV**

I decide to get up and see dollface in the other room. I slowly open the door.

"Steve, you are just... I could just kiss you right now! Are you sure you've never done that before?!" Tiff says.

_Um... am I missing something._ I lightly cough to get their attention.

"Oh hey Dal! Did you know Steve could dance!? It's like he's known his whole life!" Tiff says very cheerfully.

_Not the dirty kind I hope..._

"Yeah, didn't know that Steve," I say rather coldly.

"I guess I could pick things up easily. Evie did teach me a few things back home though," he says.

"OH, OKAY! NO WONDER YOU'RE SO GOOD!" my doll says.

_Better not be better than me..._

"Here, I'll let you two have some time alone," he says and winks at me. Steve walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

I slowly start to walk towards her as she continues to dance. "So, our Steve-O is a good dancer..." I say to her.

"Yeah, surprisingly!" she replies.

_I swear if he touched her in any way... wait... why the hell am I thinking of this?!_

She sighs and stops the music and sits on the edge of the stage letting her feet dangle.

"Why are you jealous Dal..." she says very plainly.

I attempt to keep a straight face. "I ain't jealous," I whisper.

She jumps off of the stage and stands directly in front of me. "Dal, I can see it in your eyes. Don't try and lie to me."

We stand there in silence.

"Dance with me Dallas," she says. She slowly wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her hips.

**Tiffany POV**

Later on, I am still rehearsing when the music turns off. I open my eyes and see a smiling Kelsey and Kate staring at me.

I sigh. "What do you guys want?" I ask. They then, run up onto the stage and force me to sit down.

"Tell us everything." Kelsey begins.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" Kate screams.

_I'm so glad this room is soundproof._..

"We danced, talked... what else do you want?" I say very plainly.

"Tiff, we saw you sleeping, literally, on top of him! Something OBVIOUSLY happened!" Kate says.

I sigh. "Nothing really happened, I said i was tired and I didn't want to get up, so he let me lay on him... and I don't know how but I ended up on top of him when I woke up."

"D'AWWWWWWWWW!" They say in unison.

"OH, and he DID sing to me," I say. Their jaws drop open. "I basically poured my heart and soul out on him and I started to cry and he sang this song, I don't know what it was called. It sounded like he made it up on the spot!" I explain.

"Can you guys just have sex already?!" Kelsey exclaims.

**Kelsey POV**

After Tiffany pushes me out of the rec room, in annoyance and slight amusement (probably getting aroused over the thought of fucking Dallas), I laugh my ass off and go into the kitchen to make me a late night snack.

"Triple chocolate supreme time!" I yell to myself, and get out the supplies.

Chocolate ice cream, chocolate chips, and Hershey's chocolate syrup. I smile to myself, getting out a dish for myself.

"Is that chocolate ice cream?"

I smile as Pony comes up next to me, dish already in hand. "Yes, it is. I'm making myseIf a Kelsey special: triple chocolate." I see the look on his face, the face of hunger and temptation of chocolate. "Pony, would you like some?"

He nods. "Yes, please!"

I laugh at him and scoop him some ice cream. "Men and their food. So... What are you and Johnny-Cakes up to in there?"

I see Pony blush in the corner of my eye. "Well...I blew him...he blew me...um..."

I smile as I put some chocolate chips in his dish and drizzle syrup on top. "You and him are so adorable. I swear, I'm gonna die from adorable gay love overload." I hand him his dish with a smile. "Now you go share this with your man. And enjoy!"

He smiles and gives me a hug. "You're the best, Kelsey."

I smile back at him. "Aww, thanks, sweetie. Now, go eat that ice cream before it melts." Pony immediately goes back to the guys' apartment.

I sigh in joy to myself as I make my ice cream, and grab two spoons from the pantry. _Darry will probably want some of this..._

I look down at myself. _And he'll probably be hungry for my pussy as well...men._

I laugh to myself as I go back in my room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Soda POV**

I woke up without Kate there and I was a little befuddled that she didn't say good-bye. I figured I'd go make some fun of my own. I left to go out and buy some overly priced Starbucks coffee and the barista looked so familiar.

"Sodapop Curtis?!" she shrieks. I legitimately jump back surprised.

"Ummmmm, hi," and I shoot her a smile and as I'm walking away I hear, "Who was the idiot that forgot to tell me the gang was here? I bet it was Dinkleberg..." she chuckles to herself.

After that scary encounter, I made my way to the movies. _I should've brought my baby with me..._ I shrug and go in to see a revival of Finding Nemo. It was cute and by the time it was over Kate would be home.

* * *

**Kate POV**

I had the worst tech rehearsal ever. Everyone has start shit now...

I walk in the door and immediately take my shower, lay down, and just cry. I hear someone walk in my room and I really don't have the stamina to hoist myself up to see who this person is who dares disturb my breakdown.

"Baby?" I hear. _Oh it's just Soda_. I just moan.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Well this one annoying child has to get in the way of everything and all anyone can talk about is the spring musical and assigning parts. Like, can we finish this? No! Why don't we just do it now, everyone has the parts picked out, everyone knows their shit, let's just do it now!" I sob and continue, "You know I really miss karate. No one ever ruined that for me, Soda. No one had an attitude, no one thought they were better than anyone, there were no favorites," I cut off in sobs. Soda just strokes my hair and pulls me tight to him.

I needed this all day, all my life even. He gently lays me down and we fall asleep early and I make sure to tangle myself tightly to him.

* * *

**Steve POV**

"Ya know what I don't understand Two-Bitch?" I ask my roommate.

"What?" he asks back.

"Why Dally and Tiffany won't fucking do anything! They are perfect for each other and they have kissed but that's it!" I say.

"I KNOW! They just need to say fuck it and fuck each other!" Two-Bit says.

"Speaking of fucking it... so, how did that little thing with Raven go?" I wink at him.

"God, I haven't gotten blown that well since we came here! It came out of the blue too! I was in there and she comes in bein' all sexy!" he says rather happily. I look down and then instantly look back up.

"Well, it LOOKS like thinkin' 'bout it gets ya all worked up." I say and he groans.

"I'll be back." he says as he leaves the room to go fix his problem.

**Tiffany POV**

I lay in my bed in my Bon Jovi pj's looking at my right hand. I haven't really looked at it since the incident with me punching Dally's mirror.

_It's healing pretty good, still wish I hadn't done that... it wasn't his fault._

The door of my bedroom slowly opens to reveal a shirtless Dally; his jeans riding dangerously low.

_Okay, I swear if this guy doesn't put on more clothes I'm going to just pounce on him..._

"Hey dollface." he says with a smile. I give him a head nod. He walks over and sits next to me on my bed. "Your hand is healin' up pretty good." he holds my hand in his.

_STOP IT... NOW... YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!_

"Yeah, I guess it is," I say. I shiver a little bit. "Damn it's cold..."

He chuckles. "Then wear more clothes."

I look at him. "Look who's talkin''!" we both start laughing. For the next ten minutes we end up making jokes about each other, making me start punching his chest, and his arm wrapping around me.

Gravity betrays me, letting my head find his chest.

"Hey Dal?" I ask softly. I feel his fingers gently run through my hair.

"Yeah Dollface?"

"Have you ever thought of if you guys just... magically went back to 1966?" I ask him. I can feel him stop breathing.

"Well... we have thought about it... Darry especially doll... I'd rather not think about it..." he trails off. I look up at him.

"Hey, it's okay... remember you can always talk to me about anything... you should go to sleep now though... we all do..."

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

Later on that night, I wake up to hear soft noises. I start looking around and see Dally slowly moving in his sleep.

"Dal?" I ask still half asleep.

"... yeah... say my fucking name doll..." he whispers.

_Oh... my... God... he's... having... a... wet... dream... about... me..._

He begins to softly hump my leg and pulls me closer to him.

_Jesus fucking Christ, I can't believe this is happening... I kinda find this hot but ummm... kinda awkward at the same time._

"Dally?" I ask again.

"Babe, I'm almost there... I'm gonna-..."

"DAL!" I scream. His eyes flutter open and stares straight at me. He instantly lets me go and runs out of my room, probably to relieve himself.

"DALLY, IT'S OKAY! YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!" I yell after him. I run out of my room and go over to the other apartment. I open the door and run to the bathroom but before I get there, I hear moaning in one room.

"OH yeah Johnny cakes, right there..."

_OKAY NOT THE RIGHT ROOM!_

I continue walking and eventually find more moaning in another room.

"God... fuck yeah... damn if only it was you doll..." I hear Dally moan. "God-... fuck yeah!" I hear him scream an earth shattering roar. I wait a minute.

"Dal?" I ask and knock on the door. I hear the faint sound of a zipper. "Dal, can I come in-?"

He opens the door so he is standing directly in front of me; breathing heavily.

"Dal just listen, it's okay, we all get a little... _excited_ sometimes. Really, it's fine," I say. I begin to walk away but I feel him grab my arm. I turn my head and look at him.

"I uh... ummm I..." he stutters a little bit.

I chuckle a little. "Dal, seriously, don't worry about it."

"Sleep with me?" he asks very plainly.

"...Sure Dal, that was my intention to." I say smiling at him. He leads me into his room but stops and looks at me.

"I kinda... need to change some things..." he says having a soft blush form on his face.

"Sure Dal, go do what ya need to do."

He changes the sheets, and grabs my hand and leads me to the bed. I lay down and he lays down next to me; wrapping his arms around me.

"Ya know, this is why I love you Tiff..." he says.

"Huh? Explain yourself," I say to him.

"You don't really care that I had a dream 'bout ya, you just wanted to make sure I was okay..." he says to me.

"Well, to tell ya the truth... I kinda think it's... hot..." I softly say that last part.

"What was that?!" he asks in disbelief.

"Nothing go to sleep," I quickly say and pretend I fall asleep.

* * *

**well... there it is... sorry nothing really "exciting" happened but the next chapter is coming soon cross your fingers!**

**but ya know, read, rate, review or whatever**


	16. What Are We Gonna Do

**Alrighty guys, this is one of the more shorter chapters there to this.**

**I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

I wake up that Saturday morning without Kate in my arms. _Where the hell did she go? I mean… wait… good lord hopefully she didn't do anything stupid… she was pretty freaked from tech rehearsal… no she wouldn't do anything stupid like that… it' performance day for Pete's sake!_

I look over and see a note addressed to me. I pick it up and open it.

_Sodie,_

_I went to the theatre early to get rehearsed and ready to go since we have to be there all day. You and the gang's tickets are in the envelope on the nightstand. See ya there!_

_Kate :) _

I can't help but smile putting the note back and walking out of the room back to my apartment.

_What am I gonna do all day without Kate… shit this may be a problem…_

**Kelsey POV**

It's around nine in the morning when I wake up. I look and see Darry holding me close. Thankfully we didn't do anything last night so I don't need to take the morning after pill. I slowly get up and make breakfast for whoever wants it; eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes.

As I gather a plate for myself, I feel arms slink around my body. "Hello there." I hear a sleepy Darry tiredly say in my ear.

"Hey babe." I give him my plate and get another sitting down with him at the bar. He can't stop looking at me while he eats. I giggle a little. "What?"

He smiles and shrugs. "I don't know. Just thinkin' of stuff, nothin' in particular."

I look at him and squint my eyes thinking. _There's something… off about him… I don't know what but there's something… he MUST be planning something… something big… just… what…_

I shrug. "Eh, I'll probably find out later. Besides, I have to go help Kate with a LOAD of crap today WHICH MEANS, you will be all alone with the guys again, oh and possibly Tiff too." I say frowning. He kisses my forehead.

"It's okay, but it makes sense since her performance is tonight." I get up and he helps me cleans the few dishes we used. He traps me against the counter kissing me roughly. I respond back smirking into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull away before things get too heated saying, "Well, I guess I better be off." I say changing quickly and exchanging a kiss before I leave the apartment.

**Tiffany POV**

I wake up around ten which is my normal wake up time on weekends when I have nothing to do. I look and see Dally's naked chest rising slowly up and down while he sleeps with his arms around me.

I try to get up but his arms get tighter around me. I chuckle softly and try to get up again but the same thing happens again. I eventually am able to squirm out of his grasp and slip back into the girls and my apartment and into my room. I take a quick shower, change into some yoga pants and a tank top, and go straight into the rec room to practice for my dance show that's tomorrow.

I look at my list and see the following dances:

_Anything Goes_- group number (tap)  
_Beautiful People-_ group number (jazz)  
_Born to Be Wild-_ solo number (jazz)  
_Crazy Train-_ solo number (tap)  
_I've Had the Time of My Life_- finale/ partner dance

I sigh. _Okay lets' see… Anything Goes I know PERFECTLY so I'll only do that a couple times… Beautiful People, I'm gonna need a little more practice, and then my solo numbers… I might as well lock myself in this room for the whole day! I have so much to do!_

* * *

**Darry POV**

I sit on the girls couch twiddling my thumbs until I see Soda join me.

"She's at rehearsal with Kate isn't she…" Soda asks me. I nod my head. "So… what now huh brother of mine?" he asks me.

I shrug until I realize I need to talk to him about something. "Oh… there is something I need to talk to you about Soda…" I say nervously.

"Shoot!" he says excitedly.

"Well, I uh, was thinking… I want to marry Kelsey." I say looking him straight in the eyes. After I finish, it's like I told him he won a million dollars or something! He literally was jumping off the walls!

"FINALLY! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GONNA ASK HER!" Soda exclaims excitedly. "WHEN ARE YA GONNA DO IT?!"

"I'm not sure…"

At that he gets extremely serious and sits back down. "Are you kidding me… you DON'T know when you're gonna ask her…" I shake my head at his comment. He sighs. "Okay look, ya love her, she loves you, and I already know ya know her ring size. Just pick the ring out-."

I cut him off saying, "I already have the ring."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" He asks shaking my shoulders.

"Don't ya think it's too early in the relationship to asks such a thing of a person…?"

"NOT AT ALL SO ASK HER OR ELSE I'LL ASK FOR YA!"

_Jesus Christ Soda…_

**Ponyboy POV**

I lay in Johnny's arms rubbing his chest lazily. "Johnny I don't feel like getting up…"

I can feel him chuckle. "Then we don't. It is Saturday after all." I begin thinking of what we could talk about since I don't really want to lay in silence for the whole day. Johnny beats me to it. "What if we go back….?" He asks me softly.

I sit up a little looking at him. "What do ya mean?" I ask confused.

"Like… what of we… ya know, go back… to Tulsa… we did just pop here out of nowhere…" Johnny says softly looking at me.

_Jesus Johnny's right… holy shit I never thought of that… _

"Here, lets' go find Dally, Soda, and Johnny."

We both get up getting some clean clothes on and getting Darry and Soda to go back to our apartment. By that time, Dally is up. We sit them down in the living room area and begin to discuss.

"Okay guys, have you ever really thought about if we… ya know… go back to our time…?" I say slowly. Darry and Soda look at the ground. Dally just looks extremely pissed.

"We have…" they both say in unison.

"If we're gonna talk about this I'm fucking leaving." Dally says sternly.

"But Dal-." I say but he cuts me off.

"No buts! I don't want to discuss it! End of story!" he says raising his voice a little louder obviously getting annoyed and pissed off.

"Dallas will ya listen to them?!" Darry yells back. This shuts Dally up. "They brought up a good point. What if we do go back huh? What will the girls think…" The last part seemed to make him really think. For a while, no one says anything, we just continue to stare at Dally.

**Dallas POV**

_Christ, he's right… God Tiff would be devastated! The worst part about it is that she wouldn't have known where I would've gone… shit…_

I look up at Pony, then at Soda, then at Darry. "No one would know… Kelsey… Kate… or Tiff… okay so who has a plan then… cause honestly we could go back right this instant then by what you say Pony."

"Ummm I have something…" Soda says. "What if we leave each of our girls a note in a secret spot, and that secret spot like under the couch cushions or something telling the girls where the notes are…"

I look at Soda. "That… is the greatest idea I have ever heard! So it's settled then."

Darry comes in and says, "Soda, Dally and I write a letter and put it in secret spots. Then on the note that will be under the couch cushions, I'll write a little message saying where each of the notes will be."

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I sit on the edge of the stage taking a VERY SHORT break before I continue working. It's been probably around four hours where I've done nothing but work work work!

Suddenly, the door opens and Dally walks in.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for ya!" he says pulling me into a hug. "Damn you're sweaty, what have ya been doin this whole day, dancing?" he has a little humor in his voice until he sees the glare I'm giving him. "Wait… you…"

"What do ya think I've been doing?!" I snap at him. "Tomorrow is the show and I'm in two group numbers, two solo numbers and then the finale with our little number!" I walk back to the stereo changing the song ignoring anything Dally has to say after that.

**Dally POV**

I give up after a couple minutes and leave the room and shut the door.

_I understand she's under stress but damn! Why is she so pissed that I just wanted to say hi?_

The door to the apartment opens and Kelsey walks in grabbing two waters. I catch her before she leaves. "Hey Kelsey…"

"Yeah Dallas? What's up?" she asks me stopping in her tracks.

"Ummm…" She senses my tenseness and looks at me worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"Tiff is pretty pissy today… why?" I ask her. She chuckles a little.

_It ain't funny! It's a very serious matter; why is she laughing?!_

"Dal, it's how she gets when she has a huge show. She'll be fine later." At that, she leaves the apartment.

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

It's finally time for Kate's performance of Romeo and Juliet. I gather up everybody including Tiff, and we walk to the theatre. We have the best, I mean the BEST seats in the house. Soon enough the chatter dies down and the show begins.

Throughout the whole performance, I think, _That's my baby, MY girl up there. God she's so amazing and perfect at everything she does. That guy needs to do more stage kissing… only I'm allowed to kiss my girl like that…. But I also find myself thinking of if we ever just poof back to 1966… God I can't even imagine the pain she would suffer…_

_I think Tiff would be the worst off… she's the tough one of the group… and I KNOW she has a rough past… Dally made all that okay…_

_Kelsey… Jesus Christ things are going so good for her and Darry that Darry wants to propose to her!_

_If we ever go back… God, life will be hell if I can't have her in my arms…_

**Sodapop POV**

As soon as the performance is over, I carry Kate home and we lock ourselves in my room. I lie on top of her on the bed violently making out with her, I can feel myself getting extremely hard and I know she can feel it too.

I let my hands roam down her sides and tug at her shirt. TO my surprise, she helps me take it off along with her bra. I gently massage them and she lets out a soft moan. I smile and roam down her body.

Suddenly, she takes a hold of my belt loops and strips me of my shirt and begins to unbutton my jeans. I stop her. "It's all about you littl' darlin'." I say tugging her skirt down and to the floor. I rub her center a little which makes her buck her hips.

"Please-…" I barely hear her moan.

"Please…?"

"Fuck me…" I look deep into her brown eyes and those brown eyes are FILLED with lust. I immediately take her panties off prepping her; thrusting my finger in and out of her.

Soon enough, I rip my jeans and boxers off quickly putting a condom on and teasing her entrance with my tip. I slowly ease my way into her and begin to thrust in and out slowly. I hover over her and she wraps her legs around me pulling us closer. I flip us over so that she's riding me.

Kate lets out an earth shattering moan as she bounces up and down on my shaft. I can feel myself getting closer and by the sound of her moans she is too. I grab her hips and thrust faster into her and in no time at all she comes collapsing on top of me. I climax at the same time she does.

We lay there breathing heavily letting our heart beats getting to normal before we move.

The rest of the night, we don't talk; it's all silent. I throw the condom away and when I come back, I lay on the bed and she takes her position lying on top of me. I wrap my arms around her smiling and closing my eyes heading fast to sleep in complete bliss.

* * *

**A/N**

**That was probably the shortest smut I've written... holy crap...**

**but anyway... 2 more chapters guys!**

**read rate review and all that jazz**


	17. All Aboard the Crazy Train

**I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED**

* * *

**Darry POV**

I wake up really early so I can get ready to wow Kelsey with breakfast outside on the balcony. I squirm out of the bed and head over to my apartment and make eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I walk through Kate's room since Kate and Soda spent the night in Soda's room.

I set up a table with fake candles, a center piece made of flowers, glasses of milk, and of course the food. I run back inside the room and write a note to Kelsey and set it on the bed to make sure she sees it when she wakes up. I leave the room sitting right outside her door on one of the chairs I set waiting for her to wake up.

**Sodapop POV**

My eyes flutter open from the sunlight streaming through the window. I look and see Kate cuddled into the body. That sight just brings a smile to my face.

_I can't believe we actually did it last night! I'm just so much in love with her now. Knowing that she let me get close to her and no one else just means the world to me. That's it, I'm marrying her. Just like Darry wants to marry Kelsey, I want to marry Kate._

She stirs a little in her sleep before waking up with a groan.

"Good morning beautiful." I say softly stroking her hair.

Her face grows a smile and she looks up at me. "Hey babe…"

_Babe… oh that word does things to me._

"How was your sleep?" I ask her.

"Amazing… am I supposed to be sore…?" she asks me.

I can't help but chuckle. "Yes, yes you are. WHICH means, that I will wait on you hand on foot."

"Aw Soda you don't-."

"Yes I absolutely do. Besides, it's not like we have anything to do today; it IS Sunday."

**Dallas POV**

I wake up and groan from the amount of sunlight streaming through the curtains on the windows. I roll over but am surprised there is nobody next to me. I look around and see no sight of Tiffany.

"Tiffany…?" I ask to no one. I get up and look in the bathroom and see her not there. I look out on the balcony and only see Darry sitting there. He says he hasn't seen her so I decide to check the roof.

No one…

I jog back into the room and slowly walk around. I walk around her room aimlessly and I step on something. I pick the piece of paper up and flip it around and see it full of writing. I shrug. "Eh, might as well read it."

_Dallas... _

_God, do you have any idea what you do to me? I wish I could really tell you... really show you that I care about you. That you don't have to be rough and tough with me... I won't judge you... I won't treat you any differently. Sure, do I like it when you speak dirty to me? I won't lie, I sure as hell love every second of it because I know you wouldn't do anything that I didn't want..._

_Everyone says a good girl wants a bad guy to be good just for her..._

_Hell, that couldn't be any more true... question is... do you want this good girl to be bad just for you?_

_You don't understand what you do to me..._

_Those muscles, that smirk, the way our bodies fit in perfectly with each other's... it does things to me... things i never thought I would ever feel to any person... especially you._

_I think you telling me guy's shouldn't dance was the best decision of your life..._

_By telling me this, we have gotten closer than I thought imaginable. I love that you were so willing to be my partner for the show and I know you'll do great._

_I couldn't even imagine telling this to you. You'd probably laugh in my face how sentimental and soft I'm being..._

_The moments we have on the roof and the balcony are what I treasure most. _

_That I can share my most private moments with someone else... especially you._

_Did you know the "Here I Am" song I sang and played guitar on was partially about you? And that when we first met and you wouldn't let me go when I was cooking I really didn't want you to let go?_

_Almost every night I lay awake for some time thinking about you... dreaming about you..._

_Dal you have no idea, not even the slightest of what you do to me..._

_I often think that... if we ever had sex what it would be like... would you be on top...? Would I? Would you fuck me senseless... or would I ride you like the wild stallion you are..._

_Dal, I wish you would fuck me senseless but... I've been hurt way too much and I overthink everything... I just wish you were my first everything... my first kiss... my first time... my first husband... but I guess that's taking it a little too far?_

_Sometimes... I would picture you on top of me... I would play with myself until I reach climax... God Dal, the things I silently screamed out into the heavens because of you. I would try anything... do anything... if it meant being with you and not losing you... I need you._

_I wish we could get drunk together and tell eachother everything I'm afraid to tell you sober... If you ever found this paper, man would I be screwed!_

_Sometimes... sometimes I would think if you did... ever go back somehow to your time... if you'd go back to your ways of getting with every girl... or as you would say... broad you see. _

_Broad... broad... it's a very weird word... broad... one minute people think it's a compliment, the next they are going to punch you in the face..._

_I wouldn't mind if you called me that... broad... but only you... no one else..._

_Doll... that's another thing..._

_I never thought I'd get so attached to a word, ya know? It's like it's a part of me..._

_Dreams... dreams are what scares me the most... wet dreams... God if you knew what went on in my head..._

_God Dal you have no idea how I feel... well... you might have some idea._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that..._

_I love you_

_There, I said it, ya happy?_

I just end up staring at the paper for a couple minutes.

_Holy shit… this… I… God why hasn't she told me any of this?! Goddamn I guess she's deeper than I thought…_

I put the note in my back pocket and walk out of her room and of course, no sign of Tiffany.

_Where is she? Hopefully she didn't… no… no she couldn't have… her show is tonght, she couldn't have killed-…_

I choke up from my own thoughts. I suddenly hear music come from the rec room. I open the door and see… I sigh in relief seeing Tiffany dancing her ass up on stage. I close the door smiling noticing she hasn't noticed I'm here yet.

The song ends and I clap. I notice her jump and chuckle to myself.

"Jesus Dal don't scare me like that!" she exclaims with a smile on her face.

I can only shrug. "Then you don't scare me like that. I didn't know where you went when I woke up." I walk closer to her and she sits on the edge of the stage.

"I'm sorry. But Dal, I'm gonna be in here all-."

I cut her off saying, "Nope," I grab her hand and drag her out of the room. "I am not having you rehearsing non-stop, got it?"

I can hear her sigh in defeat and I smirk knowing I won.

**Kelsey POV**

Soon enough, I wake up. I groan a little from being up so early. "Hey Dar-… D-Darry? Where did you go?" I ask but there's no response. I get up and look around but there is no sign of him. I do a double take at the balcony door. I see a familiar shadow outside. I slowly go over and open the door cautiously.

"Darry?" I can't help but chuckle. "What are you doing out here?" I ask him.

He smiles widely. "I made you breakfast." He says getting up pulling my chair out. I walk over and sit down and he sits down across from me. "Dig in."

"Darry you are such a sweetheart ya know that?" I say completely impressed. I begin eating and with every bite I get more and more impressed. I look up at Darry. "I didn't know you could cook like this!"

He shrugs. "It ain't THAT good…"

"Yes it is! Holy crap it's so amazing! I gotta say… it might be… Tiffany food amazing."

He gasps in shock. "Whoa…" we both chuckle from his reaction.

After we finish eating, I get up and straddle his waist. "I don't know what I would do without you." I softly kiss his lips.

* * *

**Ponyboy POV**

I kiss Johnny's jawline softly. He moans a little looking down at me. "Ya know Pony, if ya keep doin' that it's gonna escalate rather quickly." Johnny says plainly.

"I know." I say smirking kissing his lips. I straddle his waist on the bed rubbing his chest and lightly grinding our clothed members against each other's. I gently let my tongue slip into between his lips.

He suddenly flips us over so he's now on top. He rips my jeans off and palms my growing excitement. I tackle him to the bed so I regain my original position. "Ah, ah, ah…" I take his member in my hand and he moans throwing his head back.

"God Pony, ya really are getting' good at this…" he moans.

I begin slowly pumping it up and down. I eventually get faster all from my own excitement.

Suddenly… "OH GOD JESUS I'M SORRY I'LL LEAVE!" Steve yells slamming the door closed after opening it.

"UGH! EVERY… TIME…!"

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I stand backstage looking at the list of the order of the show taped on the wall. I find my numbers:

_Anything Goes_

_Crazy Train_

_INTERMISSION_

_Beautiful People_

_Born to Be Wild_

_I've Had the Time of My Life_- finale

_Now I'm nervous… holy shit I never thought I'd get THIS nervous over a show!_

I sink and sit against the backstage wall taking deep breaths. Suddenly, arms pick me up. "You'll be fine stop stressing!" Dally says kissing my forehead.

"I know I know… just-… I'm freaking a little… I've never had a solo in a show, let alone TWO! And I've never… danced with a… partner before." I blush a little.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Break a leg babe." He pulls me close and kisses me rough and passionate before running over to where the other guys are.

_Thanks Dal… now I gotta redo my make-up…_

I redo my makeup and walk backstage. After a while, the first number starts and I walk out and take my position on stage. I see the whole gang in the front row and can't help but to smile.

Each number goes by pretty quickly which is AMAZING! No sooner does the show start, it ends. The finale…

I walk out and the music starts with "I've Had the Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing, the movie.

I can't take my eyes off of Dally of how well he does. Eventually we spin and stop and everyone does their own bows. We run down the steps on the side of the stage and at the right cue, he kneels and I run and we execute the lift PERFECTLY! He lets me down and we do a bow together

We gather our stuff up backstage and Dally is constantly kissing my neck. I run out with my stuff to the gang and say, "DON'T WAIT UP!" Dally and I run out and sprint to the apartment.

We eventually get there and toss our stuff on my floor. He tackles me to the bed as we both laugh. We settle down and look into each other's eyes. He slowly leans down and kisses my lips with a sense of urgency but yet, soft.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you Dal…" I whisper.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS!**


	18. What's That?

**I cant believe I wrote a chapter THIS short... O_O**

**BUT! chapter 1 of the SEQUEL! is going to be AMAZING I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR THE SEQUEL ITS INSANE**

**SO... sorry about this crappy ending... i still cant believe im posting a chapter this short BUT its just how it worked out...**

**I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

I wake up that Monday morning and roll over in my bed awaiting for a kiss from…

"Darry…? Darry?" I ask to no one in the room. I slowly get up and look outside… nothing… on the roof… nothing… in the rest of the apartment… NOTHING… "D-Darry?!"

_Where the hell is he?!_ _He couldn't have… left… could he?_

"God where could he have gone…?" I walk into the guys apartment and see… no one… hear no one… I check every room and absolutely no one is in there. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I scream to the heavens.

**Kate POV**

I shoot up hearing a scream. I look over and… no Soda…? "Soda? Is that you?" I ask getting up walking through my room and eventually out of my room. Suddenly, Kelsey comes running into the apartment.

"KATE DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE GUYS ARE?!" She yells.

"I was just about to ask you that…" I say on the verge of tears. I can tell Kelsey has been crying too.

"Goddamn will ya guys stop screamin…?" I hear Tiffany groan. I turn around and take her by her shoulders shaking her.

"WHERE ARE THE GUYS THEY AIN'T HERE ANYMORE!" I scream in her face.

**Tiffany POV**

_Ya know… I was wondering the same thing… where did Dally go?_

"Yeah, speaking of that… anyone know where Dally was? Not to be perverted but he was on top of me when we went to sleep…" It's like I told them I had violent sex with him or something… that got REALLY excited… "NOT LIKE THAT! Jesus Christ man… here lets go see if they're in their-."

"I checked already…" Kelsey says sadly. "They aren't… there…" I run into the guys apartment and search the place; no sign of anyone….

"Here ummm… lets tear this place up looking for SOMETHING. They wouldn't leave us without any clue where they went." Kate and Kelsey split up looking in each of the guys rooms and I stay in the living room and kitchen. I flip over one couch cushion and see a letter directed to the three of us. "Hey… guys… GUYS!"

The pair comes running into the room. I show them the letter. "I found something…"

* * *

**A/N**

**The sequel is going to be called "Love Never Dies" so watch out for it ;)**


End file.
